To Touch
by Raniatlw
Summary: Rogue struggles wiht her powers when she's thrown an answer to her prayers. Now with her temporary solution she's got a new problem: boys. Specifically two. Rogue falls for Scott and Pietro, but who will she end up with in the end. other pairings inside
1. Prologue

**A/N2 (July 27/2011): Hey all, I'm slowly rewriting/revamping all my stories. And after reading the first couple of chapters of this story, I realized that this one desperately needs a little tweaking. So, story line will stay the same, but I might add a couple of scenes in or adjust others. So, if you're re-reading this (though, I doubt you are) it may change slightly.**

**A/N:** This is my first X-men Evolution fic ever. I hope you all enjoy it. This takes place after the events of Self Possessed. Please R&R.

**Chapter 1: Prologue: **

* * *

"You must concentrate, Rogue," Professor Xavier urged Rogue.

Rogue looked up at her guardian and mentor to give him a helpless look. She really was giving it her all, but the pounding in her head was back and she didn't think she could take much more of this.

"Ah'm trying Professor," Rogue said in exhaustion.

Rogue and the Professor had been working hard for a week now, ever since her powers had gone haywire. The goal was for her to control her powers, but Rogue, at the moment, didn't feel that that time would ever come. It was just so hard, and mentally exhausting, and it seemed to be manifesting physically in the form of a headache.

"Yes, I can see that," he assured her warmly. "But, I can also see that you're extremely tired. Let's stop here, for now."

The Professor knew that the key to Rogue's happiness in the future was for her to gain control over her powers. Not only for her to be able to have the physical contact that many of her relationships lacked now, but also in the long run for her mental health. He believed it crucial for her to succeed in this, because he feared that the psyches she'd absorbed would continue to try to break free.

"Ok. Ah ahm ah little tired," she confessed.

She really didn't want to complain more than that; she didn't want to seem ungrateful, because she truly was grateful that the Professor was helping her.

But truthfully, this trying to control her powers thing was draining her.

"Ah think ah'll take ah nap," Rogue informed, turning to leave the room. She paused in the doorway, turning to glance back at the Professor. He was watching her with a considering eye. "Thanks Professor."

She gave him a small smile which he returned with a nod of his head.

As she left the room, she nearly bumped into Logan in the hallway leading to the Professor's office.

"Hey Stripes, how're you feeling?" Logan asked, gruffly. "Ready for some danger room sessions?"

_Not if ya want meh ta flake out when mah migraine comes on… _she thought, wryly.

"Not quite," Rogue replied instead. "Sorry, Logan, but mah bed is calling; Ah need a nap and bad."

Rogue sidestepped Logan and was on her way.

* * *

Logan frowned at the tired look in Rogue's eyes. No kid at the age of sixteen should ever look that tired. He had been headed to the Professor's office to discuss a new danger room program, but now he wanted to know about Rogue. He continued on and right into the Professors office.

The Professor, of course, didn't seem surprised to see him.

"How's she doing Chuck?" Logan asked, concerned.

"Physically, she's doing fine. But I believe it to be imperative for her to control her powers," the Professor said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, eyes wide.

He hadn't expected to get such a grim response from their leader.

"When she absorbs people they stay in her mind. They'll always be there, there's no getting around that," the Professor explained slowly. "The problem is, is that they still think they are in control. I believe it's only a matter of time before they try once again to fight for control. And I'm not sure Rogue has it in her to fight them off again; at least, not so soon."

"That's not good," Logan said harshly. "We all don't want that to happen. What's your solution?"

Logan knew that the Professor would have thought of something. He couldn't bear to see any of his student's in pain. Logan watched as the Professor reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled something out.

"I believe I may have come up with a temporary solution," he said, holding out to Logan what appeared to be a watch just like Kurt's.

"An image inducer?" Logan asked, confused, as he turned it over in his hands.

"Yes, but with some adjustments I've made especially for Rogue," the Professor said, looking at the watch proudly. "I've been working on this ever since she became an X-man. It suppresses her mutant powers. It should let her be able to touch. It will also help her with the people she has absorbed; sort of keeping them at bay."

"So, why is this a temporary solution to our problem?" Logan asked, handing it back to the Professor.

"Well, it would only mask her powers, much as Kurt's only masks his appearance. The psyches, as they are called, will still be there even if they are kept under rein. They will eventually overcome the inducer," he explained solemnly. "She will still have to work with me everyday. We need her to be able to control her powers on her own…"

The Professor went quiet, and after a minutes deliberation shared with Logan what he was thinking.

"I'm afraid if I give this to her that she will think it an answer to her prayers, so to speak, and not want to get to the real problem."

"Rogue's a smart kid. If you explain it to her, she'll listen," Logan countered. "All she wants is the truth. You know she doesn't like being lied to or being kept in the dark, so tell her."

The Professor seemed to consider this for a moment and said, "I believe you're right."

After another stint of silence Logan spoke up, "So, Charles, when will you give it to her?"

"At her birthday party tomorrow; I'll give this to her as a gift. I was going to give her something else, but I believe this will be better, don't you think?" he asked, wryly.

"It will make her day, year, and whole life," Logan said accurately.

* * *

I can't remember Logan ever calling Rogue 'Stripes' but that's what everyone seems to be writing so maybe I missed it.

**So, a couple of things to mention: Yes, I do like to write out Rogue's accent phonetically, so I hope that doesn't turn people off. I'll give a little Rogue dictionary at the end of each chapter, just in case you're confused. Also, this story was initially an up in the air pairing story for Rogue. Initially I was in between a number of male characters. In the end the story does lean towards a Scott/Rogue/Pietro triangle. So, if you're looking for Rogue/Remy or Rogue/Logan, etc. it won't really be in this story. And lastly I appreciate all reviews, criticism or otherwise, but I would really appreciate civility with reviews. Because, really, if you don't like it don't read it.**

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

_Rogue Dictionary:_

_Ah/ah: Depending on sentence context could mean 'I' or 'a.'_

_Ta: to_

_Ya: you_

_Meh: me_

_Mah: my_

_Ahm: am_

_Ah'm: I'm_

_Ah'll: I'll_


	2. Scott

**A/N2 (July 27/2011): So here's the second chapter. Also redone.**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the next chapter! Some people want this to be a Rogue/Remy story; I'm not sure right now whom I want to put her with. I have 4 choices Remy, Lance, Scott and Pietro. Anyways please read and review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 2: Scott:**

* * *

Rogue was making her way to her room. She couldn't wait to take a little nap. It was only 6:00pm but she had the mother of all headaches and she knew when it was this bad that sleep was the only cure.

_Ah sure hope Kitty isn't in there talking on tha phone,_ she thought to herself.

She lifted her hands to her temples and massaged, closing her eyes for a second. But, it was a second too long, because the next thing she knew she was bumping into something hard. And she fell to the floor with a thump.

_Man, Ah really don't need this_, she thought, annoyed.

Looking up she could see that it wasn't a wall or door that she'd walked into, but a human body. Knowing it was her fault—she had been closing her eyes, after all—she was quick to apologize.

"Sorry," she said swiftly; following the legs that belonged to that body all the way up, she blushed instantly when she saw who she'd bumped into.

"Don't worry about it, Rogue," Scott Summers said, smiling as he reached a hand to help pull her to her feet. "It was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Rogue gave him her gloved hand and let him heft her to her feet effortlessly. Her hand tingled at the covered touch; she quickly let go of his hand as if it were a hot potato.

_Ah really have ta get over him, he's with Jean now,_ she told herself internally.

When he smiled at her, oblivious to her internal debate, the tingling returned.

"_Ah_ was tha one with mah eyes closed," she quickly assured him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"Yeah, Ah just have ah headache. Always get one after working with tha Prof," she replied.

She started walking towards her room and was surprised when Scott followed along.

"How's that going, by the way?" he asked intently.

She was surprised by his interest.

"Very slow," she informed, unhappily. "Ah don't think ah'll ever be able ta control mah powers."

Rogue looked up to see that they'd arrived at her bedroom door. They paused there for a second, continuing their conversation.

"I know what you mean. I dream of the day that I won't have to wear these," he said, gesturing to his glasses. "It may or may not happen for me, but you just need to think positive, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks Scott, ah'll keep trying," she said appreciatively.

She smiled at him and then opened her door. What she found inside shocked her quite a bit.

There sitting on Kitty's bed, were Kitty and Kurt locked in a heated embrace, kissing. Rogue hung in the doorway, jaw dropped, not wanting to go in, but really needing her bed.

Scott, seeing her hesitation, glanced around her shoulder to stare at the same sight.

The two on the bed finally seemed to realize that they had an audience. They released and instantly turned red in embarrassment.

Kitty quickly overcame her embarrassment and got annoyed instead. "Geez guys, like have you ever heard of knocking?"

Kurt continued to sit there, frozen, embarrassed, and at a loss for words. Being found in a compromising position by your sister and best friend was not the most likeable situations. Kitty suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling him off the bed easily, which meant she was using her powers.

"Come on Kurt, it's like getting a little too crowded in here," she practically growled out.

And then she phased them through a nearby wall.

Rogue and Scott, still standing in the doorway, stared at the now empty room, mouths hanging open.

"Kurt and Kitty?" Rogue inquired. "Did Ah miss something?"

"Nope, this is news to me too," Scott replied, amusement in his voice.

After a seconds silence, Scott seemed to get over his shock. He turned to Rogue and said cheerfully, "Happy Birthday, Rogue."

"Thanks, but that's not until tomorrow, remember?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to be the first to tell you," he said warmly. "So, happy birthday, and I'll see you later."

Rogue smiled at him; sure that she was bright red. She watched him walk away and then closed the door behind him. She went to her bed, sighing in contentment.

* * *

So, there you have chapter 2, some Scogue, some Kurtty, all good stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I want this to be about 4 or 5 chapters but all my stories turn out to be at least 10. So we'll see! Anyways please review!

Thanks!

_Rogue dictionary:_

_Ah/ah: Depending on sentence context could mean 'I' or 'a.'_

_Ta: to_

_Ya: you_

_Meh: me_

_Mah: my_

_Ahm: am_

_Ah'm: I'm_

_Ah'll: I'll_

_Tha: the_


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! After posting chapter 2 I've been getting some requests for this to be a Scouge (Scott/Rogue). Personally those are my favorites (and there's hardly any), but I'm still not sure. Anyways its now chapter 3 and I'm not anywhere close to being done. So much for me having 4 or 5 chapters. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: X-men evolution is not mine.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Last night when Rogue awoke from her nap she found Kitty sitting on her bed reading a book. They had a nice long talk, with Kitty doing most of the talking and Rogue basically listening. That was when Kitty confessed that she liked Kurt a lot. Rogue couldn't help but feel happy for her brother. It was no secret that he liked Kitty a lot. Rogue was happy for him. Then they went to sleep.  
  
Rogue got up early the next morning. Her session with Professor Xavier was moved to the morning so as not to interfere with the party she insisted on not having.  
  
Rogue got up and went to take a shower. She then got out and got dressed. She went downstairs and made herself some breakfast. Finally it was time to see the professor.  
  
She got to his door to his office, but before she could knock she heard, "Come in Rogue."  
  
She opened her door and went in.  
  
"Mornin' Professor," she said as she walked in.  
  
"Good Morning, Rogue and Happy Birthday," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Are you ready to begin?" he asked and then gestured for her to have a seat.  
  
She nodded and sat down.  
  
"Now I believe that you've been getting quite a few headaches lately due to the psyches," he started.  
  
"Yah, but mostly after ah have these sessions wit' ya," she responded.  
  
"Yes that's quite natural; you are fighting them and they are fighting back, hence the headaches," the professor explained.  
  
"Well what can ah do?" she asked.  
  
"Today we are going to see if you can try to focus on one of the psyches. I believe it may be a combination of the psyches and your mutant DNA that do not allow you to touch. If we can get the psyches under control maybe then we can solely focus on your mutant power and see if we can get you to control it," he explained, "So lets get started."  
  
Rogue didn't quite understand, but if there were any chance that she would be able to control her powers she'd do it in a heartbeat.  
  
"Ah'm ready," she replied.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"I think that's enough for today," the professor said, "How are you feeling?"  
  
The whole two hours they had worked on the psyche of Kitty. The professor would enter her mind and help her. They had succeeded in partially getting it under control.  
  
"Ah feel fine. Tha' headache is not as strong as usual," Rogue said confused.  
  
"That should be expected. It is the psyches causing these headaches and once we get them under control you shouldn't have many headaches," he told her.  
  
"Well thanks Professor," Rogue said and began to leave.  
  
"Rogue wait one moment," Professor Xavier stopped her, "I'd like to give you your gift."  
  
He opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a box wrapped in green shiny paper and with a yellow bow on top. He wheeled over to her and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank ya," she said, staring at the box.  
  
"Open it," Professor Xavier encouraged. He had a smile on his face and was anticipating the moment she would open it.  
  
She began to unwrap the box carefully, not wanting to rip the paper.  
  
When she finally got through the paper she opened the lid and pulled out what was inside.  
  
"Thank ya professor for tha watch," she said smiling at the professor. She instantly put it on.  
  
"This isn't just any watch, Rogue, it's special," he said.  
  
"Special how?" she asked confused.  
  
"This watch, Rogue, will allow you to touch," Xavier said slowly.  
  
Rogue stood there, her emerald eyes wide open, her mouth hanging open as if she were going to say something. She stood there speechless. Then she laughed and said, "Sorry, Professor could ya repeat that cause ah don't think ah heard ya rahght."  
  
The professor laughed and began to explain everything to her just as he did to Logan the night before. He showed her how it worked and even allowed her to test it on him. Sure enough it worked. Then he got to the part where she still had to work with him everyday.  
  
"Now this isn't a complete solution. It helps, but not enough. You still need to work with me everyday. Do you understand that, Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"Yah ah do," she said, taking in all he had said.  
  
Then she did something unexpected. She threw her arms around the professor and hugged him. He was caught off guard but hugged her back.  
  
"Thank ya, Thank ya," she said into his shoulder, "Yah are tha best."  
  
"Your welcome Rogue. I only wish I could have helped you sooner," he said, after they released from the embrace.  
  
She was very grateful to him, "This is tha best birthday ah evah had. Thank ya again," she said.  
  
Then she left the room and headed to her own. The whole way there she had the hugest grin on her face.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's it for now! I hope you liked it! Please Review! Thanks! 


	4. chapter4

A/N: Well here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy and please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, marvel does.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It was still early when Rogue got to her room. When she entered her room she noticed that Kitty was still asleep. Rogue decided on not going back to sleep since her headache wasn't that bad. So, instead she decided to go out for a walk. But first she wanted to change her clothes, since she had sweated through the ones she was wearing during the session.  
  
So, she put on her black jeans and a black tank top. Then she unconsciously reached for a purple sweater and her gloves. She was about to put the gloves on when she finally noticed what she was doing. She took one look at the black silk gloves smiled and then tossed them over her head.  
  
"Hey," she heard from behind her, "Like why are you throwing your gloves at me?" Kitty said groggily.  
  
"Oh sorry Kitty. Ah wasn't looking where ah was throwing them," Rogue replied.  
  
"Like that's okay," she replied as she was sitting up in her bed. Then she noticed that Rogue was all dressed.  
  
"So where are you going?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Out for ah walk," Rogue replied, and then she went to the door and was about to step out.  
  
"Hey," Kitty said and Rogue turned around, "Like aren't you forgetting something?" She was waving the gloves in the air.  
  
"Nope," Rogue replied and closed the door behind her leaving a confused Kitty in her room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++__  
  
Rogue was sitting on a swing in a playground nearby the institute. After a little walk she had decided to sit down.  
  
Since getting her powers she thought of nothing else then what it would feel like to hold someone's hand without the gloves, what it would feel like to touch someone without them flinching and what it would feel like to kiss someone. She always thought that all those things would be the first things she'd do once she got control. But right now all she wanted to do was live the moment. At that moment she had no worries at all, no stress, no pain, nothing whatsoever other than pure joy and she loved it.  
  
She decided to get up and walk a little bit more. She walked along a path that was frequented by joggers. Each jogger that passed her by didn't give her a dirty look, didn't cringe at the sight of her, or run faster; they each gave her a friendly smile which she returned.  
  
"Can this day get any better?" she asked herself out loud. When she reached a nearby bench she sat on it. The bench was in a little park that was surrounded by houses on all sides.  
  
People were just starting to wake up and get out of their houses. Rogue was content in just sitting there and watching them.  
  
Then out of nowhere, or so it seemed, there was a small black dog at her feet panting and barking.  
  
"Oh hallo," she said to the dog. She hesitantly began to pet it, "Where'd ya come from?"  
  
"It's okay he doesn't bite," a males voice came from nearby.  
  
Rogue looked up to see a handsome young man about her age staring at her with bright green eyes. He had blond hair and looked to be about a foot taller than she was.  
  
"Hi," she said, "is this your dog:"  
  
"Yes, Rex sort of got away from me," he replied.  
  
"He's very cute," she replied.  
  
"Yeah that's what you say now, but try having to walk him at 6:00am because he won't go any other time, or feeding him at 11:00pm. This dog, sometimes I think he was sent from hell," he joked.  
  
She laughed and said, "But ya love him anyways."  
  
"Yeah I do," he replied, then said, "My names Michael by the way." He held his hand out to her waiting for her to shake.  
  
She looked at his hand, then hesitated for a second but then took it, "Tha names Rogue."  
  
"Rogue? That's an interesting name," he replied, "It's actually really nice. So is your hair. That is an awesome hairstyle." He sat down next to her.  
  
She blushed slightly and said, "Thanks, ah always try ta be different."  
  
"The accent helps too, doesn't it? It sounds southern, am I right?" he asked.  
  
"Yah, Mississippi," she replied.  
  
Then they had a nice long chat about each other. She found out that they liked a lot of the same things, same music, movies, actors and actresses. She was having a lot of fun talking to him. Which surprised her because she never opened up to anyone let alone strangers.  
  
About 20 minutes later Rex started barking uncontrollably.  
  
"He's getting restless. I guess he wants to walk some more," Michael said getting up.  
  
"Yah well ah had bette' get home. Thay all must be wondering where ah went," she replied, getting up too, "It was nice meetin' ya."  
  
"Same here," Micheal replied. Then he took a pen from his pocket and grabbed her hand, and started to write on it, which totally caught her off guard.  
  
"Umm. here's my number if you feel like talking some more, or going to get some coffee or something," he told her, suddenly shy.  
  
"Ok," she said dumbly, "Maybe ah will call ya sometime." She felt just as shy.  
  
"See ya," Micheal replied when Rex began to tug on the leash.  
  
"Bye," she whispered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey guys. Now you all must be wondering what the hell I'm doing, adding an original character. Well I don't know either, I was just writing away when suddenly he popped up. I hope you guys like him. I think he'll be back in a couple of chapters.  
  
Anyways I've been getting a lot of requests to make this a Scouge and a lot for a Romy. Now I'm not sure that I'll be making this a Romy because well I think I would mess up Remy's accent. I'm not too sure that I could write it well.  
  
Anyways here's how many people want what:  
  
Scott: 9 Remy: 7 Pietro: 1 Logan: 1  
  
So I hope you liked the chapter and I'll be updating soon. Next chapter Pietro bugs Rogue.  
  
Please Review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! Here comes chapter 5 (I don't know why it says I have 6 chapters, right now there is only 5)! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Rogue stood by the bench for a moment longer before she decided that it was time to go home.  
  
As she walked, she kept looking at her hand, "He actually gave meh his number," she thought, "And he was so nice too." Though she obviously liked him, she wasn't sure if she was actually going to phone him. The main reason against it being that she was a mutant. And humans never reacted well to mutants. She sighed at this thought.  
  
Before she could dwell on it further she suddenly felt a rush of wind rush past her. As soon as it was gone it was back again coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"Roguey, what's up? Lost your gloves?" she heard from behind her.  
  
"Pietro, go away," she said without turning around. She ignored his presence and kept on walking.  
  
"No seriously, where are the gloves? And what happened to your look?" he asked running in front of her and giving her body a once over. He noticed that she wasn't wearing gloves and that she was wearing a tank top that just ended right above her belly button. And that she wasn't wearing as much make up as usual. She still had the purple makeup but she didn't have it on as thickly as usual. He really wanted to know what was up with all the skin.  
  
"Tha look is still here," she said and she gave him one of her signature nasty looks.  
  
"No I mean the layers. Usually your piled up with clothes," he said, in his usual speedy way. (A/N: Yes he's talking really fast, but I think it gets confusing when you put the words together.)  
  
"If ah tell ya will ya shut up and go away?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever," was his very vague answer. Though, he was very curious to know what happened.  
  
"Ah got ah birthday present and now ah can touch," she replied and began to walk away.  
  
"Really?" Pietro said in awe, he stood there just staring at her receding back.  
  
She ignored him and continued to walk away.  
  
"Wait, wait," he called after her when he got over the shock. He then zoomed after her.  
  
"What? Ah though ya said ya'd leave meh alone if ah told ya, now go away," she said.  
  
"You can touch?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Yes, ya idiot. God, Pietro ah didn't think ya were this dense," she said, even more annoyed then before.  
  
Pietro thought for a moment then got a sly look on his face, which Rogue was instantly suspicious of, "So if I kiss you right now I wouldn't die?" He then rushed instantly to her side.  
  
"What tha hell has gotten inta ya?" she asked, confused. She definitely wanted to know what he was up to.  
  
"Nothing just want to kiss you, is all," Pietro replied smoothly.  
  
"Stop your kidding and go away. Ah can still absorb if ah want ta, ya know," she stated giving him a frown and reaching a hand out. If he weren't the enemy she would think he was trying to flirt with her, but since he was she had to doubt his motives.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said, backing away with both hands up as if to shield himself, "but first invite me to your party." He had a self-satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Why should ah do that?" she asked staring at him. He stared back at her for a minute. And for a second there she forgot that he was the enemy. And all she could think about was how handsome he actually was and how blue his eyes were. She began to lean into him. When all of the sudden he leaned in close to her ear and said, "Cause you know you want me."  
  
He quickly reached into his pocket and took out a pen; he took her hand with no hesitation and wrote a number on it. "My personal line. Call me soon, I'll be waiting for my invitation." Then he zoomed off in the direction of the brotherhood house.  
  
Outraged, Rogue yelled after him, "Pietro! Get your ass back here so ah can kick it!"  
  
When it was obvious that he wasn't coming back for his ass kicking she continued on to the mansion.  
  
She was dazed and confused. She lifted her wrist up and took a look at the watch and thought, "Does it also make meh irresistible ta guys?"  
  
She definitely thought it was strange that two guys had hit on her in one day.  
  
One a stranger.  
  
And one an enemy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it.  
  
Just thought I'd reply to some reviews:  
  
Beth: I really liked your idea. It's really cool. But we will have to see what happens.  
  
Lubbette: I agree with you. Logan would be too weird cause he's like 80 years old.  
  
Jade: I know I should make the chapters longer. But it's hard to write continuously. I'll try to make it up to you with frequent updates. How does that sound?  
  
Talia: thanks for believing in me. I'll try to add him in soon.  
  
DanieluvPyro: What if I made Pietro make sense?  
  
Wiccamage: What about all the marvel stuff? And I'll try to get more details in.  
  
Ashumz: I'm sorry about the details. I'll try to add more. I only get the chance to write at like 12:00 at night so I try to write fast.  
  
Ami: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not sure what direction this will be going in.  
  
Dani: you'll burn it too!!  
  
Here's how the voting stands:  
  
Remy: 20  
  
Scott: 13  
  
Pietro: 3  
  
Logan: 2  
  
Micheal: 1 and a half.  
  
Anyways, it looks like Remy is winning, so far. I'm going to have to do some serious reading to get his accent down and also to see what all those French words mean.  
  
Well I hope you guys liked it. Next up: Kitty finds out.  
  
Please R&R! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating sooner! I have to say one thing, you guys are amazing, Remy isn't even in the story yet and you're still voting for him like crazy. I just hope I won't mess him up too much that you guys will regret your choice. No, he's not in this chapter. He might be in the next or the one after.  
  
So I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns X-men evolution.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Rogue walked into the mansion and found that it was strangely quiet.  
  
"They must be out buyin' supplies for tha party," she thought to herself.  
  
So she made her way upstairs to her room. She checked the time and saw that it was now 1:00pm. The party started at three. She had enough time to take another shower and get ready. But first she wrote the two numbers in her phone book just in case she needed them later.  
  
She began to grab some clothes to change into after the shower and was about to leave the room, when all of the sudden she saw a head sticking out of the wall.  
  
She gave a short scream and then noticed that it was only Kitty. No matter how many times she did that it was still a little creepy.  
  
"Kitty ya gotta stop doing that," Rogue ground out after she recovered.  
  
Kitty stepped out of the wall and into their room. Rogue noticed that she was already dressed for the party. She had on black capris and a red halter top on, with some black sandals that lace up around the ankles. Her hair was in its usual style.  
  
"Sorry. You're not dressed yet, how come?" Kitty asked, looking almost disappointed.  
  
"Because tha party doesn't start for another two hours," Rogue said, lifting her arms up in annoyance.  
  
That's when Kitty noticed the numbers on her arms, "What's that?" Kitty said pointing to her arms.  
  
"What's what?" Rogue asked, putting her arms behind her back.  
  
"You like have numbers on your arms," Kitty said, "What are they?"  
  
"They're nothing," Rogue tried to hide. She really didn't need Kitty to know what happened.  
  
"Let me see," Kitty said, being persistent going around her trying to get a glimpse.  
  
Rogue kept turning to keep them hidden.  
  
After their cat and mouse chase, Rogue finally gave up and held out her arms but not without a sigh of complete annoyance with her roommate.  
  
"That's definitely not your handwriting and they're both different," she said after examining her arms.  
  
"Are ya done wit' tha inspection yet," Rogue said, her patience wearing thin.  
  
"Not quite. Wait a second that's a new watch isn't it; but it looks familiar, kinda like Kurt's.  
  
She then stopped to think for a moment. She had her finger on her chin and was looking up at nothing, apparently in deep though. Then she put her arms down and her eyes went wide and then she yelled, "Oh my God, you can touch!"  
  
Rogue laughed at her friend and then said, "Took ya long enough."  
  
"Tell me everything!" Kitty exclaimed. So they sat down on Rogue's bed and she explained her session with the professor and his gift.  
  
When she was done explaining Kitty just stared at her with a look that said, "This changes everything!"  
  
When she finally took everything in she said, "So what are the numbers?" When she saw the look of hesitation on Rogue's face she added, "Come on, we're best friends, you can tell me anything."  
  
Rogue's features softened at them being called best friends.  
  
It was weird, Kitty always thought that her best friend would be someone like Jean, but it was really Rogue. Rogue was the one person she told everything to. Jean was one of her best friends but Rogue was number 1.  
  
"Fahne," she relented, she got off the bed and went to look out the window, then she continued, "When ah went ta tha park ah kind o' met this guy named Micheal and we talked. He gave meh his number and said ta call him if ah wanted ta talk more or just have coffee." She turned to see Kitty's reaction and it was just as she expected. Kitty was practically jumping up and down on Rogue's bed in excitement.  
  
"Wow, like that is so great! When are you going to call him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Calm down Kitty, ah haven't decided if ah'm going to call him or not," Rogue replied.  
  
"Like why not? It's not like there's anything stopping you. You can touch and everything," Kitty countered.  
  
"Yah but ah'm still a mutant," Rogue said and turned back to stare out the window.  
  
A minute of silence past between them and Kitty was the first to speak up again and Rogue turned to look at her, "So, like who's the other number from?" The minute this came out of her mouth a blush developed across Rogue's cheeks. She tried to turn around so Kitty couldn't see but it was too late.  
  
"Who is it? Definitely someone I know isn't it? So who is it? Come on tell me!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Umm. Pietro," Rogue mumbled.  
  
"Who?" Kitty asked again, not hearing the first time.  
  
"Pietro," Rogue said louder.  
  
"Pietro?" Kitty practically screamed, "Why the hell is he giving you his number for?" She was quite taken aback at this turn of events.  
  
"Ah'm not quite sure," Rogue replied.  
  
"Well what did he say?" Kitty asked, sitting on the edge of the bed in anticipation.  
  
Rogue really didn't want to tell her exactly what happened, but she didn't know what to make of it so she decided on getting Kitty's opinion.  
  
"So." Kitty urged.  
  
"Well, ah told him ah could touch so he would stop annoying the hell out o' meh," Rogue started, and then came to sit on her bed. She took a pillow and hugged it to her lap and stared down at it.  
  
"And." Kitty said, very impatiently, "What was his reaction?"  
  
"He played dumb for ah bit. Then he said, ' if ah kiss ya rahgt now ah wouldn't die," Rogue said.  
  
"Oh my god, like no way," Kitty said, resuming the bouncing, "What did you do?"  
  
"Ah told him ta shut up and go away, which he didn't," Rogue said. Then she told her the rest up to the phone number part and the ass kicking she wanted to give him, which Kitty laughed at.  
  
"So what do ya think? Is he just playing wit' meh or what? Cause ah sure as hell can't tell," Rogue said and looked up at her friend.  
  
"He seems sincere enough. But you never know with the Brotherhood. I mean Lance was okay but I'm not sure about Pietro. And I don't think you should invite him, unless you want your party to be trashed," Kitty gave her advice, "But this Micheal, he's definitely a keeper." Rogue laughed at her friend and gave her a small playful push on the arm.  
  
"That is so cool. You touched me but didn't drain me," Kitty said in a loud voice.  
  
At that second they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Rogue said, because Kitty was to busy bouncing and laughing.  
  
The door opened to reveal Scott and with him a flat long box wrapped in blue sparkly wrapping paper and a nice blue bow.  
  
"Hi, can I talk to Rogue in private," he said immediately.  
  
"Sure thing, I was just leaving to check on the party preparations," Kitty replied, getting up off the bed. When she got behind Scott she winked at Rogue and gave her the thumbs up sign, which Rogue returned with a glare. She then left and closed the door behind her.  
  
"So what's up?" Rogue asked him, he looked pretty serious.  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, Kitty was yelling pretty loudly and I was passing by," he said rather quickly, "Is it true? Can you touch?"  
  
Rogue was still sitting on the bed and she looked down before she said, "Ya it's true."  
  
"Since when?" Scott asked, coming to sit on the bed next to her.  
  
"Since this mornin'. Tha professor gave meh this," she held up her arm to show her watch, "it's not meh controlling it though. But tha professor and ah are making progress in that area."  
  
She looked up at him to see his reaction, but she couldn't tell because of his glasses. He was just staring at her.  
  
All of the sudden he hugged her and said, "Rogue that is great news. I'm so happy for you." She didn't know what to do at first, but then when she got over the shock of Scott Summers touching her, she hugged him back.  
  
When they released he looked a little embarrassed at his forwardness but truly happy for Rogue's sake.  
  
"So when did you plan on telling us?" he asked her, smiling at her all the while.  
  
"At the party," she simply replied.  
  
"Well Happy Birthday! I know you got the best present so far and mine won't even compare but I got you something," he told her handing the box to her.  
  
"Thank ya Scott, ya shouldn't have," she said taking the box from him. Their hands slightly touching, which sent shivers down her spine and unknown to her down his too.  
  
"Open it," he said, she began to unwrap and when she got through the white tissue paper and when she saw what it was he said, "I know you probably don't need them anymore, you can exchange them if you want." He was a bit nervous.  
  
She took out the deep green sheer scarf and a pair of deep green elbow length silk gloves. She stared at them. They were really beautiful. All sorts of emotions went through her head. Nobody had ever done so much for her in her life. Only the X-men. At that instant she knew that these people were her true family. And tears began to well up in her eyes and soon they were falling freely down her face.  
  
Scott noticing this reached out and wiped some of the tears from her cheeks, "Rogue what's wrong?"  
  
She couldn't speak and the tears kept coming. Scott didn't know what to do so he just put his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him too and hugged him tightly. They sat their for a couple minutes and when her sniffles died down, Scott spoke up again, "If you didn't like them that much I could have taken them back." He joked.  
  
She moved her arm from around him and wiped at her eyes and she laughed. She then moved out of his arms.  
  
"Ahm really sorry Scott. Ah swear ah love your present very much. It's just that so much has happened ta meh today and its not even half over," she sighed and then continued, "Ah don't even know why ah cried. Ah neva cry."  
  
"Don't worry I understand. You've been through a lot today. You had to let it out," Scott said.  
  
"Those tears were definitely tears of joy. This has got ta be one o' the best days o' mah life," Rogue replied and smiled back at him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++======  
  
Hi guys, I hope you liked it! Don't worry this story can still go anyway even if it still looks like a Scott and Rogue story! Please review.  
  
Here's how the polls go:  
  
Remy: 29  
  
Scott: 23  
  
Pietro: 17  
  
Micheal: 23  
  
Logan: 13 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys! Well I hope your enjoying this. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. For Remy fans, I have to tell you that he won't be in this story until around chapter 11 or 12. So I hope you guys can wait that long. And as for Micheal he won't be in it until around chapter 12. So I'm just warning you guys! I hope you'll still read it and review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"So I hope you're okay now," Scott told Rogue. They were both still sitting on her bed and Scott was trying to cheer her up, "Because we have one hell of a party planned for you." He smiled at her and was very happy to see her return it.  
  
"Ya, ah'm fahne now," Rogue said.  
  
He got off the bed and she stood up too.  
  
"So I should let you get ready for the party. I'll see you later," Scott said.  
  
"Ya okay and thanks for tha present, ah really love it," Rogue said with much enthusiasm.  
  
So he started to walk out the door, when Rogue yelled, "Wait one more thing."  
  
He turned to look at her, "What would ya say if ah invited Pietro?"  
  
"What? Maximoff, why?" Scott said, instantly tuning red at the name.  
  
"Never mind, forget ah evah said anything," Rogue replied and laughed at his confusion. He shook his head and closed the door behind him.  
  
He started walking down the hall towards his own room, "I'm so happy for Rogue. But she scared me there for a second when she started crying," He thought, "And when I put my arms around her it felt so right. Woah where'd that come from. I'm Rogue's friend and she's mine. That's all she is a very good, beautiful, hot friend." He reached his room. "Where are these feelings coming from? I'm with Jean, remember? The girl you've been waiting so long to be with. Yeah I'm with Jean."  
  
He opened the door and was about to step in all the while he kept chanting to himself, "I'm with Jean. I'm with Jean. I'm with Jean."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower since there was only 45min until the party.  
  
When she was done she got out and headed back to her room.  
  
She opened her closet door and looked at all the clothes that she owned. She went straight to the back of the closet. She knew what she wanted to wear. She pulled out an outfit that was what you would call an impulse buy. She had bought it when she went shopping with Kitty. Kitty had encouraged her to buy it saying that she looked great in it. Rogue never wore it because it kept her arms bare.  
  
So she put it on quickly and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She had on an emerald green shirt that was tube top style, but it had a v cut that showed off her stomach and she had on a matching skirt that was knee length and had two side slits that went above the knee. She thought she looked pretty good. She then put on some makeup, green eye shadow and a dark lipstick. She didn't feel like putting on too much. She decided on wearing some sandals that laced up around the leg. And then all that was left was her hair. She had no idea what to do with it, so she decided on just leaving it down.  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror and thought, "Ah look ok but there's still something missing." She looked around her room trying to remember what was missing when she spotted Scott's gift on her bed. She quickly grabbed it. She took out the scarf and tied it around her neck letting both ends hang down her back. And she put on the gloves. She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Ahh. much better." She looked at the time and saw that she had 5 minutes left.  
  
So she got up and got ready to leave but not before she passed her open phone book.  
  
"Should ah call him? Tha others would be mad, though ah don't think tha new recruits would mind as much. Tha girls do think he's pretty cute," she thought about Pietro.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number, while it was ringing, she thought, "Why ahm ah doing this. So he told me ta phone him and he said he wanted to kiss meh, but that's no reason for meh ta call him. It's not like ah like him or anything, right?" She couldn't answer herself because on the other end she heard a "Hello?"  
  
Realizing it was Pietro she instantly got nervous, "Umm. hi, umm. this is Rogue."  
  
"Rogue! I knew you'd call me. I knew you couldn't resist," Pietro said smoothly.  
  
"Shut up! Do ya want ta come or not?" Rogue practically yelled.  
  
"Umm. I don't know this is really short notice," Pietro said.  
  
"Fahne don't come," Rogue replied, "Ah don't really care."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll be over in a little while," Pietro replied rather quickly.  
  
"Okay," Rogue said.  
  
"Can I bring the others?" he asked, actually asking for permission.  
  
"Yah, but only if Todd takes a bath, Fred promises not to eat all the food, Wanda doesn't scare anyone and Lance doesn't rock anything."  
  
"That's a lot of ifs," Pietro said.  
  
"Take it or leave it," she replied.  
  
"Fine, we'll be there in an hour," he told her.  
  
"Okay," and they hung up. For some reason she had butterflies in her stomach and she didn't think it was because that she had to tell the X-men that the Brotherhood was coming.  
  
She really wanted to invite Micheal too, but with all the mutants she really didn't want to risk it.  
  
So she left the room and made her way downstairs.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok that's it for now! I hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon!  
  
Here's how the poll is going:  
  
Remy: 41  
  
Scott: 37  
  
Micheal: 24.5  
  
Pietro: 20.5  
  
Logan: 13  
  
Lance: 1  
  
So that's it for now. Thanks for all the reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you guys like this! Please Read and Review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The first person Rogue saw when she entered the rec room, where the party was being held, was Kitty's face. Kitty looked at Rogue as if she was staring at a stranger. But Rogue thought, "What, is there something on mah face?" Her hand went up to her face.  
  
Then when she stepped in and everyone noticed her she saw that everyone was staring at her. The guys, especially.  
  
The first to speak up was Scott, "Wow Rogue, um. you look great!" he blushed slightly as did she. Jean glared at Scott.  
  
The rest of the guys chimed in.  
  
"Yeah Rogue, you look totally hot!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah really hot!" Ray chimed in.  
  
Roberto, Sam and even Jamie nodded very excitedly.  
  
Rogue wasn't too sure that she wanted those 5 to know that she could touch.  
  
The girls in the room looked a bit jealous.  
  
And Kurt seeing as how they were staring at his sister stepped in front of her and said, "Ok how about ve get this party started."  
  
"Yes I agree," Professor Xavier said, all the adults were there too, "But first I think Rogue wanted to tell you all something."  
  
They all turned to Rogue expectantly. All were eager to hear what she had to say. Scott, Kitty and Logan watched for the other X-men's reaction.  
  
"Well ah got ah birthday present from tha professor," she began and held up her gloved wrist and pulled off the glove to show the watch.  
  
"Hey its an image inducer but much smaller," Kurt said, and went up to her to get a closer look.  
  
"Yah but its different; this," she began, "it allows meh ta touch." She blurted out. And instantly heard the gasps of shock. She looked at everyone. Bobby, Ray, Sam, Roberto and Jamie looked like they were drooling. Jean was smiling at her very brightly. Rahne, Jubilee, Amara and Tabitha also looked quite happy for her. Ororo and Hank looked pleased.  
  
Kurt was the first to congratulate her, giving her a big hug and not hesitating in touching her.  
  
Ororo and Hank came up to her and hugged her and offered their congratulations. Then one by one they all came up to her and gave her their congratulations, each guy hugging her a little more tightly than anyone else. Kurt stood next to her prying each guy away from her after they had hugged her long enough.  
  
When Jean came up to her, she said to Rogue, "I am so happy for you! We were all praying for this day to come." She smiled at Rogue and then hugged her.  
  
Rogue was surprised to find out that she was hugging her back.  
  
When they released, Jean gave her another encouraging smile and went to stand next to Scott.  
  
Logan also came to congratulate her and after some hesitation on both their parts they hugged.  
  
Then the professor spoke up once more, "I do believe Rogue has one more important thing to say, don't you Rogue?" He looked at her and gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Ok, everyone brace your selves," Rogue said, hating for a second that she actually invited them, "Ah invited the Brotherhood."  
  
She looked around to see a mixture of facial expressions.  
  
While the new recruits didn't seem to mind that much, the older X-men did.  
  
"Rogue, like, I thought we talked about this," Kitty spoke up and lectured.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said quietly.  
  
Scott walked up to her and pulled her aside into the kitchen, the adults, Jean, Kitty and Kurt followed.  
  
"I thought you were joking when you asked me?" Scott asked her.  
  
"Ah was but then ah picked up tha phone and tha next thing ah knew ah was inviting them," Rogue said, "Besides he promised that they'll be on there best behavior." She added defensively.  
  
"He?" Scott asked.  
  
"Pietro," Rogue replied with a slight blush.  
  
"Pietro, huh?" Scott said noticing her blush and sounding a little jealous.  
  
"Yes Pietro. He even promised that Todd would take ah bath just as long as ah invited him," Rogue told him.  
  
"Scott I see no problem in inviting them. We're staying in one room and there are more than enough of us to watch them. And it is Rogue's party she can invite whom ever she likes," the professor spoke up.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Scott said, obviously angry but since the professor said it was ok well then he couldn't say anything else.  
  
Scott stood there with his back towards them; all the mutants went to join the new recruits who were eating the refreshments.  
  
Rogue stayed behind.  
  
"Scott, please don't be mad at meh," Rogue pleaded.  
  
He sighed and turned around, "I'm not mad at you Rogue. I just hope they don't ruin things for you," he replied, and took a step towards her, "I want this party to be perfect for you and with the Brotherhood around, well things don't always go right."  
  
"Don't worry Scott. Everything will be fahne," Rogue replied reassuring him, "Ah really don't think anything can ruin this day for meh." She smiled.  
  
He stared at her and said, "I'm really getting used to that smile of yours. It's good to see you smile."  
  
He then pushed back a piece of her hair that fell on to her face. His fingertips lightly brushing her cheek. They slightly leaned in to each other and it seemed as though he was about to kiss her.  
  
Rogue held her breath awaiting the moment their lips touched but then she remembered Jean, so she pulled back and said, "Um. ah think we should join them now or we'll miss all tha food."  
  
Scott sighed and mentally kicked himself for what was about to do, "Yeah I guess so."  
  
As Scott was walking back in he thought to himself, "What is happening to me?"  
  
And then Jean called him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's it for now. Just wanted to clarify things, Rahne and Jubilee came back. Tabitha is back with the X-men. Amanda was never in the picture.  
  
I hope I didn't mess up Kurt's accent too much.  
  
As for the voting:  
  
Remy: 56  
  
Scott: 46  
  
Micheal: 27.5  
  
Pietro: 22.5  
  
Logan: 16  
  
Lance: 2  
  
How can there be half votes? Well someone said they'd give a half a point to each and that's why its there!  
  
Please Review and tell me how you like it or don't!  
  
Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm going to have to start posting on weekends! I have a summer class and it's going to be taking a lot of my time. But I'll still update! Anyways! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
When Rogue and Scott rejoined the party they found everyone eating, so they joined in. After they were done they ate the chocolate cake that Ororo had made for Rogue along with some chocolate ice cream, both Rogue's favorites, but not before singing Happy Birthday!  
  
Then when they were done Kurt yelled out, "Present time!"  
  
So they sat Rogue on one of the armchairs and one by one they handed Rogue their presents to open.  
  
First Hank gave her a chemistry kit where you could make your own perfume scents. Rogue loved it and thanked him very much.  
  
Then Ororo gave her a beaded necklace with each bead looking different from the next. Ororo explained to her that each stone gave her good luck in different ways, and that she would explain each one to her later.  
  
Logan handed Rogue a nicely wrapped box in purple striped wrapping paper. "Hope ya like it Stripes, always can return it if ya don't." She opened it to find a brown suede, waist length jacket that had some furry material at its collar.  
  
"Ah love it Logan, thank ya," she replied.  
  
"My turn, my turn," Kurt exclaimed, he eagerly handed her a big box, "Open it!"  
  
She unwrapped it and found a camera and a photo album with the words "Rogue's Family," engraved in gold on a blue background.  
  
"See now you can take pictures of your family and put them in there," Kurt explained, "and I already put one of me and you." She opened the album and found a picture of the two of them. It was taken recently. It was when they were having lunch outside of their school and Kitty was taking pictures of everyone.  
  
Rogue loved Kurt's present. The thought of it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Thank ya Kurt. Ah really love it. Ah'll start taking pictures rahght away," Rogue told him and gave her little brother a hug.  
  
Then Kitty gave Rogue her present, "I hope you like it!"  
  
Rogue began to unwrap the pink wrapping paper. She opened the box and found pink tissue paper. So she dug through it and found a book with her name on it. It was purple and had a lock on it.  
  
"It's a diary," Kitty told her cheerfully.  
  
"It's great Kitty, Thanks!"  
  
Jean then handed her a flat box covered in red wrapping paper. Rogue opened it and found a book inside. Rogue read the title out loud, "A collection of poems from around the world."  
  
"It has all the famous poems and some unknown ones. I hope you like it," Jean said, nervous that she wouldn't like it.  
  
Rogue loved poetry and was surprised that the redhead knew. Maybe they were better friends then Rogue thought.  
  
Rogue thanked her, reassuring her that she really did love it.  
  
Then one by one the newbies gave her their presents.  
  
She got a C.D from Bobby and Jubilee, each of groups she really liked. She got a set of novels from Amara and Rahne called "Shadowland, Ninth Key, Reunion, Darkest Hour and Haunted, by Meg Cabot."  
  
Sam, Roberto, Ray and Jamie put their money together to buy her a portable TV.  
  
And Tabitha gave her a gift certificate to Rogue's favorite store in the mall.  
  
Rogue thanked everyone. And everyone got up to continue the party.  
  
The adults excused themselves saying they wanted the young people to have fun but also trusted that they'd be good.  
  
Then Kurt spoke up, "Hey vheres your present Scott?"  
  
"She's wearing them," Scott said and turned to Rogue.  
  
Rogue pointed to the scarf and gloves.  
  
Kurt nodded and teleported next to Kitty which startled her. But then she was happy to see her elf and pulled him to the middle of the room and ordered him to dance with her.  
  
"I'm glad to see you don't want to return them," Scott said to Rogue.  
  
"No way. They're beautiful. Ah neva' knew ya such good taste," Rogue teased.  
  
"I thought it was obvious by the impeccable way I dress. I mean they don't call me Scott 'sexy' Summers for nothing," he joked.  
  
Rogue laughed at him and Scott joined in. From across the room Jean was standing and watching the two with suspicious eyes. "Are they flirting? It looks to me like they're flirting with each other," Jean thought to herself. Jean always knew that Rogue had a crush on Scott and she sometimes thought that Scott may have had a small thing of her, but had ended it because she couldn't touch. But now things were different. "She can touch," Jean thought worriedly, "Not that I'm not happy for her. I just don't want to lose Scott."  
  
Everyone was now dancing to the music except for Scott, Rogue and Jean. The music was so loud that they barely heard the doorbell ring. Rogue caught it and said she had better go and get it.  
  
She opened the door to find the brotherhood standing on the doorstep with Pietro in front.  
  
He went to her side and aid, "Roguey did you miss me?"  
  
She ignored him and told the rest of them to go inside; each of them all telling her happy birthday as they passed her. Rogue was surprised to see that Todd looked clean and didn't smell.  
  
Rogue tried to follow them but Pietro stopped her.  
  
"So why'd you invite me?" Pietro asked her.  
  
"Because ya asked meh ta," she replied.  
  
"No really? I really didn't expect you to. And then 5 minutes before the party you call," Pietro said.  
  
"Ah don't know why, okay? Ah wasn't planning on it but then ah passed by the phone and next thing ah know ah was phoning ya, okay," Rogue said, "Now can we get back ta tha party."  
  
"You like me," he blurted out.  
  
"What?" Rogue said, angrily.  
  
"You like me," he said again.  
  
"Shut up and lets go in," she said grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him. Maybe she did like him a little bit but she wasn't about to admit it to him.  
  
"Wait! I have a gift for you," he said, taking a small long box out of his pocket.  
  
She turned back around to see if he was joking or not. But then she saw the box in his hand.  
  
He handed it to her and she looked at it suspiciously then said, "Ah'm going ta open this box and find nothing, rahght?"  
  
"Open it," he said softly. So softly it made Rogue look up and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and immediately opened the box.  
  
She found laying inside the box a silver chain bracelet and at every link in the chain there was an emerald green stone.  
  
"Is this really for me?" she asked, amazed to be getting such a nice present from a supposed enemy.  
  
"There's no other birthday girl here, right?" he teased.  
  
She looked back up at him and said, "Thank ya, Pietro, ah really lakhe it!" And then she did something that both of them weren't expecting. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Wow I'm not dead," Pietro said sounding a little dazed. And he touched the spot where she kissed him.  
  
Rogue stood there blushing.  
  
Pietro then said, "Here let me put it on." He grabbed the bracelet and then her gloved hand and put the bracelet on top of the glove.  
  
"It looks nice," he said, not releasing her hand, "But why the gloves still."  
  
"They were a present from Scott and so was tha scarf," she replied.  
  
For some reason, Pietro got jealous at the thought of her wearing someone else's presents other than his, "Now lets get back ta tha party." She told him and pulled the hand that was still holding hers. They walked a couple of steps and then Pietro suddenly pulled at her arm and she whirled around to find herself in Pietro's arms.  
  
"Pietro." Rogue started but Pietro brought a finger to her lips to quiet her. Then he dropped his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. "He was kissing her," was what Rogue immediately thought, "Mah first kiss!"  
  
Then she began to kiss him back and found that her arms had somehow found there way behind his back.  
  
They released for a second and then Rogue found herself pulling him back for more, which he did not object to.  
  
After a good minute of kissing they released. They stared at each other for a second and then Pietro was first to speak up, "Now we can go in!" Then he pulled her into the rec room.  
  
Little did they know that Scott had seen them. He had came to see what was holding them up and walked in on them kissing. Then before they saw him he went back into the rec room with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok I hope you guys liked that! I can tell you guys that Remy will be in the story for sure making his first appearance in Chapter 12. So I hope you Remy fans can wait that long. Micheal will be back in Chapter 13. And Lance will have a part in Chapter 11. And there's a little bit of Kurtty in Chapter 11.  
  
So I hope you guys keep reading.  
  
Someone told me that this story seems OOC, especially Rogue, Scott Pietro and Kitty. This is my first X-men evolution fic. But I thought I got them down pretty good. Rogue is a little more cheerful then usual but that's because of her ability to touch. If anyone else thinks this ooc just let me know. I'm really trying to keep them the way they are in the show.  
  
One more thing, the books that Amara and Rahne gave her are real books. They are part of the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll. The first four are under the name Jenny Carroll and the last one is under Meg Cabot. It's the same author who wrote the Princess Diaries. They are excellent books!  
  
And as for the poll:  
  
Remy: 78  
  
Scott: 71  
  
Micheal: 27.5  
  
Pietro: 26.5  
  
Logan: 16  
  
Lance: 2  
  
Oh look Scott is catching up.  
  
So please Review. Thanks!  
  
I'll have the next chapter up by this weekend! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi! I'm updating again! Yay! I realized I wouldn't have time tomorrow to update so I thought I'd update right now! So I hope you guys like it! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Rogue walked into the rec room with Pietro, who was still holding her hand, expecting to see the Brotherhood and the X-men fighting or at the very least at opposite ends of the room.  
  
But she didn't expect to find them talking to each other and even dancing with each other.  
  
Todd had somehow managed to get Rahne to dance with him. And even Fred was dancing with Tabitha. Lance was trying to talk to Kitty but Kurt would not leave the two alone. And Wanda had both Bobby and Sam waiting on, her getting her drinks and whatever she wanted.  
  
As she was looking around she noticed Scott was staring straight at her. When she looked at him, he moved his gaze to her hand, which was still in Pietro's grasp. When she saw his expression, which she could have sworn was a mixture of hurt and jealousy; she dropped Pietro's hand right away as if it was burning her. She looked to see if Scott was still watching her but he wasn't and had returned his attention back to Jean, who was discussing college plans with him.  
  
Pietro, noticing all this, commented, "He's not going to think twice about you when he's got Red over there. I, on the other hand, will think about you many times." He smirked at her. He was obviously trying to make her smile. And it worked; she returned his smirk with a half smile of her own.  
  
He grabbed her hand and said, "Come dance with me."  
  
He pulled her to the area where they had decided was the dance floor. And they started dancing to a fast song, which ended about a minute later, only to be replaced by a slow song by N'sync, "God must have spent a little more time on you."  
  
Rogue stopped dancing and was about to leave the dance floor when Pietro said, "Don't go, dance with me," in that soft pleading way of his.  
  
Rogue sighed and said, "Fahne."  
  
He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck and they started swaying to the music.  
  
Rogue didn't want to stare into Pietro's eyes for fear of what she might do, so she settled on looking to see who was dancing with whom.  
  
Todd was still dancing with Rahne. Kitty was obviously dancing with Kurt. Lance was asked by Amara to dance and he had accepted. Tabitha was dancing with Fred. Roberto was dancing with Jubilee. And she saw Wanda was being fought over by Bobby, Ray, Sam and even Jamie. Lastly she spotted Scott slow dancing with Jean.  
  
Jean's head was on Scott's shoulder and Rogue couldn't help wishing that that were her head on his shoulder.  
  
She looked back at Pietro and saw that he was watching her intently. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze and once again resumed avoiding looking at him. She looked back at Scott and caught him looking her way. She gave him a small smile, which he barely returned. He was obviously not liking the fact that she was dancing with Pietro. Though she didn't notice him looking at any of the others who were also dancing with the Brotherhood.  
  
"Is he jealous?" Rogue thought.  
  
She looked away from Scott; she didn't understand what was going on with Scott. He had Jean. But then lately Scott had been giving Rogue all these mixed signals that Rogue, for the life of her, could not read.  
  
Rogue told herself that until Scott had made it clear to her exactly what he wanted from her, that she would try not to think of him until then.  
  
Try being the key word.  
  
So she turned to Pietro and tried to focus entirely on him. He was being nice to her, after all. And she had to admit that she was attracted to him.  
  
She turned to see his expression, which was obviously one of disappointment. And she couldn't blame him. She was dancing with him but the whole time she was staring at someone else.  
  
So she gave him the brightest smile she could muster, one that said, "Don't worry, I'm all yours." And she was happy to see that he returned it with one equally as bright. Not only that but she felt his grip around her become tighter, more possessive, as if to say, "You're mine and I'm not letting you go."  
  
Her cheeks reddened as she felt their bodies touch. For some reason her sudden shyness touched Pietro and he couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Which made her turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
Then the song began to fade and finally ended. Which required them to release each other. Which they did, but Pietro kept one arm around her waist.  
  
She didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't her boyfriend and she not his girlfriend. And he hadn't asked her out or anything. She didn't want to be accommodating so she moved out of his grasp and went for the punch. He was about to follow her when she saw Amara claim him for the next dance.  
  
Rogue laughed at the sight of the small girl dragging him back to the dance floor and to add to it, the next song was a slow song.  
  
He gave her a pleading look and she smiled at him and walked away.  
  
She took this chance to get some fresh air. She took off her gloves; feeling very overheated and put them with the rest of her presents. She stepped outside, hoping to be alone to sort out all her mixed thoughts. But to her dismay or delight (she didn't know which one was stronger) Scott was out there too.  
  
Rogue tried to step back inside without him noticing but as she was tiptoeing backwards she missed a step and fell down backwards, hard.  
  
Scott whirled around to see her just make contact with the step.  
  
"Rogue!" he said, surprised to see her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just fahne!" she ground out. The fall really hurt. She hoped she didn't bruise anything.  
  
"Here let me help you up," Scott told her.  
  
She extended her ungloved hand and he grasped it with his own ungloved one. The shivers that she felt were almost unbearable. They were giving her the urge to just grab him and kiss him and never let go. But she restrained herself.  
  
He guided her to a nearby bench to sit on. He sat next to her and just stared at her. The intensity of his gaze prompted her to say something.  
  
"So where's Jean?" she asked hoping this would give him the hint that he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, she has a headache. So she took some aspirin and went to lie down until it kicks in," he replied, but it did not stop his intense stare.  
  
"Sorry ta hear that. Ah hope she feels better soon," Rogue said quietly looking down at her fidgeting hands in her lap.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Then he did something that shocked her. He reached out and put his hand over hers.  
  
She looked at his hand covering both of hers and back to Scott. She was surprised to find him inches from her own face.  
  
He leaned in even closer, their lips only centimeters apart now. They each closed their eyes awaiting the touch. She couldn't stop herself this time. She really wanted this.  
  
But before anything could happen they heard, "Scott, are you out here?" It was Kurt's voice.  
  
They instantly jumped apart and moved to opposite ends of the bench, not even looking at each other anymore.  
  
Kurt came around the corner and spotted Scott and Rouge on the bench and noticed how guilty they looked.  
  
"Hey guys iz everything alright?" he asked looking from his sister to Scott for an answer.  
  
"Umm. just fine Kurt. So what's up? Why were you looking for me?" Scott asked trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
Kurt looked suspiciously at his friend and then said, "Jean is feeling better now if you vant to go see her."  
  
"Oh ok. I'll go in," he replied. He stood up and hesitantly glanced at Rogue who was not looking at him and staring off into space, which Kurt noticed.  
  
Scott seeing that Rogue was not going to say anything to him let alone look at him walked away.  
  
Kurt walked over to the bench and sat next to his sister.  
  
"Rogue, vhat's going on?" Kurt asked her, concerned.  
  
"Nothing Kurt," Rogue said not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Nozzing? It doesn't look like nozzing to me. You can cut the tension vith a knife," he replied.  
  
"Really Kurt, there's nothing wrong. Scott and ah were just talking," she looked at him and smiled trying to reassure him of nothing being wrong.  
  
Kurt really wanted to reply with, "Talking my ass," but refrained from it instead saying, "Rogue if he hurt you I vill beat him up for you."  
  
Rogue laughed and said, "No Kurt, no beating up necessary."  
  
Seeing his sister laugh convinced him that at least things were ok.  
  
"Rogue ve're family. You can tell me anything, ok," Kurt said.  
  
"Okay," Rogue replied and hugged him.  
  
He stood up to leave but first said, "I think Pietro's looking for you. He said something about saving him from Lava girl."  
  
She laughed and replied, "Ah'll be in there in ah couple of minutes."  
  
He nodded and left her alone to her thoughts.  
  
The minute Kurt disappeared she let out a groan of frustration and put her head in her hands.  
  
"What ahm ah doing?' she thought, "Ah need ta control mah self."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++==++  
  
Well that's it for now. It's pretty long isn't it? It took forever to type! And my computer was being so stupid too!  
  
I don't have much to say other than I hope you guys didn't mind Kurt's accent too much.  
  
Here's how the votes go:  
  
Remy: 102  
  
Scott: 95  
  
Pietro: 45.5  
  
Logan: 30  
  
Micheal: 28.5  
  
Lance: 2  
  
Look at that Scott is very close and Pietro is catching up!  
  
Now I don't think I'll make this a Logan/Rogue story. He's just too old for her in this story. Now I'll try to put more Logan and Rogue interaction just to make those reviewers happy. I hope you guys will still review.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 12 for Remy!  
  
Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi guys! I know I said I would be updating only on weekends but I'm at school and I have some time so I thought that I'd get this up (even though I should be reading my textbook). Anyways I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
After sitting outside for a couple of minutes, Rogue kept her promise and went back inside.  
  
When she looked around the rec room she noticed that, as she expected, the party had not stopped in her absence. She also noticed that Scott and Jean were no where in sight.  
  
"Must've went upstairs ta see her," she thought, almost jealously.  
  
When she scanned the rest of the room, she also noticed that Pietro was still trapped with 'Lava Girl.'  
  
He was still dancing with Amara. He had a smile on his face but for some reason Rogue could tell that it was fake.  
  
"He's pretending ta have ah good time wit' her so he won't hurt her feelings. What ah guy." Rogue thought happily, that Pietro was showing his good side.  
  
When Pietro spotted her, he gave her a pleading look that said, "Please save me."  
  
So as soon as the song finished Rogue went over to the two and said to Amara, "Do ya mind if ah steal him for ah little bit?" Amara looked surprised, but before she could answer Rogue pulled him away to a nearby chair.  
  
She let him sit in it and she stood next to him.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me alone with Lava Girl. All she wanted to do was dance and dance and she wouldn't stop talking either," he whined, "And my feet hurt."  
  
"Poor baby," Rogue teased, "How can a fast runner lakhe ya get tired so fast after ah couple of dances?" she asked and then lowered herself next to him and sat on the arm rest of the chair.  
  
He looked up at her and said, "That's different. I run so fast that I don't feel anything. It's when I move slow that I feel everything."  
  
"So ah'm guessing that ya don't want ta dance wit' meh," she said.  
  
"I'll dance with you," Pietro said quickly, almost too quickly that she barely caught what he said.  
  
"But ah thought your feet hurt," she asked, trying to stop herself from laughing at him.  
  
"They'll be fine," he said getting up.  
  
"It's ok Pietro, rest for ah little bit and we'll dance later, k," she said putting her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down into the chair.  
  
"Fine," he said a little disappointed.  
  
She was about to tell him that she'd stay and sit with him, when Lance walked up to them. He nodded to Pietro in greeting, which Pietro returned and then turned to Rogue.  
  
"Hey Rogue, did you want to dance?" he asked looking at her hopefully.  
  
She took a look at Pietro for his reaction, but he was looking away from her. So she looked back at Lance and said, "Umm. Sure."  
  
So he led her to the dance floor and they began to dance to a fast song.  
  
Lance was a great dancer and she found herself having fun.  
  
When the song ended a slow song came on and Rogue was going to return to sit with Pietro (who the whole time had his eyes glued on her), when Lance asked her, "How about one more?" He looked so hopeful that Rogue didn't have the heart to turn him down.  
  
So Lance put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
After they started dancing Rogue decided to ask him, "So what's up wit' ya and Kitty?"  
  
"Doesn't look like anything anymore. Seems she's attached herself to that fuzz ball," Lance said. She expected him to sound angry or hurt but there was barely a hint of either.  
  
"That fuzz ball happens ta be mah brother, remember," she warned.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot," he said sheepishly.  
  
"That's ok," she told him, "You should move on from Kitty. Ah bet there are ah tonne of girls who would want ta go out wit' ya." She reassured him and also wanted to steer him away from ruining her brothers happiness.  
  
"I've got my eye on someone," he told her. He looked at her so intensely that there was no doubt who that someone was.  
  
She looked away from his gaze; she thought Lance was cute and handsome but she had never thought of him romantically before. She had always thought of him as either a friend to her when she was in the Brotherhood or Kitty's boyfriend or the enemy of the X-men. Now here he was practically admitting that he liked her. She had no idea what to say.  
  
Luckily, she didn't have to because Pietro was walking over to them. When he reached them he said, "Can I cut in?" and tried to shove Lance away from Rogue.  
  
"No way! Rogue and I are still dancing!" Lance said angrily.  
  
"You've had your turn now go away," Pietro replied.  
  
"No get your own dance partner. She wants to dance with me," Lance yelled.  
  
"No she wants to dance with me, Rock for brains," Pietro shot back.  
  
By now the two were in each others faces, ready to beat the other up. And now everyone who was in the room was staring there way. Rogue had stood there silently, surprised that the two guys were fighting over her.  
  
When she got over her shock she knew she had to stop this before it got too far.  
  
"Hey Guys! Why don't ya two ask meh who ah want ta dance wit'," Rogue said to them, standing with her arms crossed.  
  
They stared at her neither noticing the fury in her eyes.  
  
"Ok Rogue who do you want to dance with?" Pietro said smugly, as if knowing that she would pick him.  
  
"Yeah who do you want to dance with?" Lance echoed, pushing Pietro aside.  
  
She looked at them, back and forth, as if trying to decide and then said, "Not ya two, that's for sure," she said.  
  
Then she turned away and laughed and called the first guy she saw who was not dancing, "Ray ya wanna dance?"  
  
Ray of course jumped at the chance to dance with her.  
  
So she left the two of them standing there with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know," Pietro told Lance.  
  
"No its yours; we were just fine until you interrupted us," Lance said.  
  
"A little too cozy if you ask me," Pietro spat.  
  
"Good. Get used to it, because she will be mine," Lance yelled at him.  
  
"I don't think so because she's already mine. She likes me," Pietro yelled.  
  
There voices were rising gradually.  
  
Kitty walked over to them and said, "You two better not start a fight here, because Rogue will never forgive you two if you do."  
  
They each looked at each other and then walked in opposite directions and then sat in unoccupied chairs watching Rogue dancing with Ray.  
  
Kitty sighed in relief and said to herself, "That was a close one."  
  
"Vhat vas a close one?" Kurt asked, coming behind Kitty and putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh nothing," Kitty replied, "Just your sister has a couple of admirers."  
  
She turned around in his arms so she was facing him.  
  
"Who? Pietro?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah and Lance too," Kitty added.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked, "Vhen did that happen?"  
  
"Today I guess," Kitty said.  
  
"Strange," Kurt replied, confused and in deep thought.  
  
"Kurt, like, are you going to stand there thinking about Rogue's love life or are you going to worry about yours?"  
  
"Mine of course," he said after snapping out of his confusion and then he kissed Kitty and teleported them outside to the bench.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey guys! So how'd you like it. I added some Lance in it. I don't know what's wrong with me, I seem to like to complicate things. I couldn't resist putting him in too.  
  
And I added some Kurtty too!  
  
No Scott though, and he won't have the biggest part in the next chapter. No the next chapter will have Remy in it!  
  
So here's how the voting goes:  
  
Remy: 116  
  
Scott: 113  
  
Pietro: 66  
  
Micheal: 29  
  
Lance: 2  
  
So I hope you guys liked that! Please Review and tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi guys! I want to start by saying that voting is over! Now I won't tell you who won, you guys have to read the rest to figure that out (great way to keep you guys all here, huh?). So here is the long awaited Remy chapter! Please don't kill me if I butchered anything about him. Anyways read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
After Lance and Pietro's fight, Rogue had danced with every guy in the room, except for Scott who had taken Jean outside for a walk. Lance and Pietro watched her every move and were not very happy. Lance had danced with Jubilee and Rahne, when they asked him but the rest of the time he sat down and watched Rogue.  
  
Pietro was not much better. He danced one more time with Amara and then the rest of the night he sat down and watched Rogue.  
  
The rest of the night she practically ignore them.  
  
Around 10:00pm it was time for the party to end. And the Brotherhood was ready to leave.  
  
Rogue stood at the door saying bye to each of her guests.  
  
The first to leave was Wanda who said to Rogue, "That was a great party. We should do this again sometime." Which left Rogue totally surprised at the girls cheerfulness.  
  
Then came Todd, "That was fun, yo!" And then he hopped to Lance's jeep.  
  
Then Fred came and said, "Great food!" and walked to the jeep.  
  
Then it was Lance's turn. As he approached her, Rogue looked around to see if Pietro was in sight. Which he wasn't, "He's probably saying bye to all the girls!" she thought.  
  
He came up to her and held out a long, small box, "I got you a birthday present, open it," he said eagerly.  
  
She smiled at him and opened it. Inside she found a small gothic cross hanging from a black choker.  
  
"Thank ya Lance. It's beautiful; ah really lakhe it," Rogue told him. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lance looked shocked, and he put one hand to the spot she kissed and then walked to his jeep in a dazed state.  
  
Then she saw Pietro coming out of the rec room.  
  
"So I had fun," Pietro started, "Until Rock tumbler ruined everything."  
  
"Well if ya guys didn't treat meh lakhe ah had no brains maybe things would have been bettah," she told him, "Overall, ah no ah had fun!"  
  
The two of them stood at the doorstep awkwardly, each not knowing what to do next.  
  
Out of the blue, Pietro leaned in and gave her a long sweet kiss.  
  
When they released, Pietro said, "So umm. I'll see ya later," and then he sped off to the jeep.  
  
Rogue stood there for a minute staring at the Brotherhood leaving and stayed there until she couldn't see the jeep anymore after it went through the gates.  
  
When the jeep was out of site, her senses returned, so she walked into the rec room to see if she could help with the cleaning.  
  
When she offered her services a completely recovered Jean told her, "Oh no, the birthday girl doesn't have to do anything. We have more than enough people to help clean. You go off and do your own thing," and smiled kindly at Rogue.  
  
"Ok ah think ah'll go for ah walk," Rogue said accepting her offer.  
  
"Ok," Jean replied.  
  
And she walked outside and left the X-men to clean.  
  
Rogue didn't intend on staying within the gates, so she kept walking past them. She walked so far that she didn't realize that she had reached the bench where she had met Micheal earlier that day.  
  
Rogue sat on the bench and pondered everything that happened that day. The gift from the professor, meeting Micheal, Pietro, the two almost kisses from Scott and even Lance. She couldn't believe how much things were changing and only after one day.  
  
"What would tomorrow bring?" Rogue thought.  
  
She wasn't sure she could take anymore change.  
  
She sat there staring at the sky. She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not hear the figure approaching her.  
  
"It's not safe fo' pretty girls lahke ya ta be out alone at dis time," a man said to her.  
  
Rogue jumped off the bench and faced the person who was talking to her. At first all she saw was two bright red orbs floating in the air, but then when he stepped into the lamp light she saw who it was and instantly took a defensive stance, one leg in front of the other and both arms up ready to punch if needed.  
  
Gambit took one look at her from bottom to top, "Especially when your dressed lahke that," he said obviously liking what he saw.  
  
"What do ya want?" she spat out.  
  
"Ahh. Now Remy recognize ya, your one of de X-men, ya sure look different," he said surprised the way she looked, "de one who can' touch, right?"  
  
"What do ya want?" she repeated.  
  
"Relax, Remy not here on business, just went out fo' a walk is all," Remy said, "Now sit back down and pretend Remy ain't here, okay."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously and then sat back down.  
  
"So what are ya all dressed up fo'?" he asked her, "Date stood ya up? 'cause Remy free if ya want." He was teasing her, trying to get her to at least smile.  
  
"Ah thought ya said ta pretend ya aren't here," she asked him, hotly.  
  
"Remy just trying ta make polite conversation," he replied.  
  
"Were not supposed ta be polite we're supposed to be enemies. Enemies don't talk ta each other," she said.  
  
"Remy saw ya talking ta de bosses son, earlier today and I believe he is your enemy too, am I right, chere?" he said, eyeing her intently for her reaction.  
  
"That's.that's different," she stuttered.  
  
"How?" he asked with one eyebrow raised up waiting for her response.  
  
"Ah don't have ta listen ta this," she said after she couldn't think of anything else to say. She got up off the bench and started to walk away. When she passed him she placed one hand on his chest and pushed him. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. And then he stared at her surprised.  
  
He sat there for almost a minute watching her walk away. Then he realized that when she had pushed him she had touched his skin where his shirt was unbuttoned.  
  
"So de untouchable is now touchable, dis should be interesting," Remy said to himself.  
  
He got up quickly and ran to catch up to her. When he caught up to her he grabbed her un-gloved hand and pulled her to face him. The instant his hand touched hers, Rogue yelled him, "What tha hell do ya think your doing? Ya could've been killed." She instantly dropped his hand.  
  
"But Remy wasn't was he?" he said smugly, "So what happened ta your powers?"  
  
"There still here, ah can absorb ya any time ah want," she yelled.  
  
"Really," he said, crossing his arms and staring at her.  
  
"Yah, care for ah demonstration," she said.  
  
"No thanks, lahke Remy said, Remy not on business, out for a walk. So we're not enemies right now," he told her.  
  
"Fine whatever," she said, fed up with trying to fight him, "Ah've got ta get home."  
  
"Ok let Remy walk ya home; Remy wouldn't be a gentleman if he didn't," he said pouring out his charm.  
  
"Ah didn't know swamp rats could be gentleman," she said, half joking with him.  
  
"Funny," he said dryly. She began to walk in the direction of the institute.  
  
"What? Tha supreme teaser can't take ah joke," she said laughing at him.  
  
He was just playing with her, but for some reason hearing her laugh hit something deep inside him. Something that said, "get her to laugh more, to smile," because it made him feel good on the inside.  
  
He was definitely confused by this reaction. He pushed it aside, chalking it up to how beautiful she looked at that moment.  
  
"Are ya coming? Or did ya figure out that your not a gentleman after all?" she said.  
  
"Coming," he said quickly and jogged to catch up to her.  
  
He offered her his arm and she took it all the while thinking, "Ah must be nuts."  
  
Then they walked the short distance to the institute in silence.  
  
When they got to the institute gates, she turned to him to say bye.  
  
"Thanks for walking meh home," she said and then turned to leave.  
  
But he then side stepped her and was now in front of her again.  
  
He grabbed something out of his long coat and put it in front of her face.  
  
It was a rose, just the flower and a short stem. It looked like he plucked it from a rose bush.  
  
"Till we meet again, chere," he said and she took the flower from him.  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
Rogue watched him leave and then went inside the gates.  
  
Many thoughts going through her head.  
  
Rogue went inside the mansion and saw that the rec room was now empty, "Must of all went ta bed."  
  
She climbed the stairs to her room. Before she got there she saw Scott walking towards his bedroom  
  
They stopped in the hallway and awkwardly looked at each other. He didn't know what to say to her and she had no idea what to say to him.  
  
The tension was building, so to relieve it Scott spoke up, "Good night Rogue."  
  
She looked up into his face to see his eyes behind his glasses and replied, "Good night Scott."  
  
And then they each walked to there separate rooms.  
  
Rogue opened her bedroom door and walked inside. The first thing she noticed was that Kitty was not in her room yet.  
  
"Must be wit' Kurt," she thought.  
  
The second thing she noticed was a spike protruding from the wall above her bed. She also noticed that the spike was holding something up. It was a card.  
  
And the last thing she noticed was a long stemmed red rose that was on her pillow.  
  
She put Remy's rose on her bedside table and picked up the rose that was on her pillow. Then she pulled out the spike and grabbed the card.  
  
She sat on her bed, one hand holding the rose and the other holding the card.  
  
She examined the front of the card and concluded that it was a typical birthday card. She opened it to read what was inside:  
  
Hey Girl!  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
How's everything going? I hope everything has been going great today! I wish I could be  
  
there.  
  
I hope you got my little present. Sorry its all I could afford right now.  
  
I thought about making an appearance, but I'm not looking my best these days (I'm doing  
  
fine, don't worry).  
  
Anyways I gotta go.  
  
I miss you all!  
  
Say hi to Auntie O for me and tell her I'm fine and that I miss her.  
  
Say hi to everyone else for me too!  
  
I'll try to get in touch soon.  
  
See ya!  
  
Evan.  
  
P.S. Sorry about the hole in the wall.  
  
When she was done reading she put the card down on the table.  
  
Wow, even Evan remembered her birthday, even after all he's going through.  
  
"That was so sweet," she thought, "Ororo will be happy ta hear that he's fahne. Too bad he isn't here."  
  
Then she remembered that she needed water for her two flowers and something to put them in.  
  
So she went downstairs to the kitchen to find a vase, with the two flowers in hand.  
  
When she reached the kitchen she saw that the light was on.  
  
"Ah wonder who is still up?" she thought out loud.  
  
When she entered the kitchen she saw who it was.  
  
"Logan? What are ya still doing up?" she asked surprised to see him.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," he said gruffly. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking something. Rogue noticed that he pulled the mug closer to him when she entered the kitchen. Rogue assumed it was some kind of alcohol.  
  
"Yeah but ah asked ya first," she reminded him.  
  
"Didn't feel like sleeping, that's all," he said pulling his cup even closer to him.  
  
She grabbed a vase from a cupboard and filled it with water and put the flowers in it.  
  
She then went to stand over his shoulder and she glanced in his cup to see what he was drinking.  
  
"Your drinking warm milk," she laughed out loud.  
  
Logan made a gruff sound and said, "Yeah what's it to you?" He looked mad.  
  
"Oh nothing," she laughed again.  
  
Logan noticing the flowers asked, "Who are the flowers from?"  
  
When she was done laughing she said, "Evan," hesitating a bit, thinking whether to tell him that the second rose was from Remy, and acolyte.  
  
She chose not to.  
  
"Porcupine?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yep," Rogue said, about to leave.  
  
"Is he one of your boyfriends too?" Wolverine joked.  
  
"What are ya talking about?" she asked, icily.  
  
"I heard you got both the X-men boys and the Brotherhood boys eating out of your hands," he said, in a matter of fact kind of way.  
  
"I do not!" she yelled and stormed back up to her room, Logan's laughter following her upstairs.  
  
"Stupid Logan," she thought.  
  
By the time she got to her door she was calmed down.  
  
When she opened her door and went in she still noticed that Kitty was not in there yet.  
  
"Those two are going ta be in some major trouble if they get caught doing whatever they're doing," she thought out loud.  
  
She put the vase on her bedside table and then changed into shorts and a tank top.  
  
All the while she kept thinking about everything that happened that day.  
  
"Micheal, Pietro, Scott, Lance and even that acolyte hit on meh today. Ah seriously think it has something ta do wit' this watch," she thought.  
  
She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
She continued to think about the things that happened today, but more importantly the guys. Two of which were up and foremost in her mind.  
  
"Ah'm starting ta lakhe Pietro more and more," she thought. He was being so sweet and doing nice things for her and being a good guy, which before that day she would have never thought it would be possible. At first, she thought that he might be using her, but whenever she looked into his eyes she knew he was being sincere in everything he did. And there was the added bonus of him being so damn hot!  
  
Then there was Lance, who she knew that nothing would ever happen between them. Now she had to find a way to break it to him.  
  
And the acolyte. Gambit. Remy.  
  
She didn't know him very well but he had the image of the "Love them, then leave them," kind of guy. A guy who flirted with every single girl that he saw. A guy who was really charming and sexy and used his charms to get what he wanted. Rogue felt tingles just thinking about the things he wanted.  
  
"And Micheal is an ordinary, sweet guy who ah'd lakhe ta get ta know better," she thought. He was nice and it had been so long since she had a nice normal non-mutant friend. She wanted the simplicity of the relationship, knowing that he wasn't an X-men or Brotherhood, or an Acolyte, just a regular person that she could talk to about regular things.  
  
"And then there's Scott," she said out loud and sighed at the thought of the complications there would be if they ever tried to get together.  
  
But she had such strong feelings for him. She realized that they had been developing ever since she had joined the brotherhood.  
  
She had tried to forget him when she figured out that he had a thing for Jean. And she tried even harder to forget him when they officially got together. But nothing worked.  
  
And when she saw him, talked to him or touched him even through gloves the feelings would rush back. And now to further complicate things he was giving her signals that seemed to point to him liking her back.  
  
"No Rogue, ya gotta stop thinking about him. Control, remember?" she said to her self.  
  
"Tha hell wit' control," a voice, her voice had replied.  
  
An image of Scott's smiling face popped into her head. And she smiled with content at thinking about him.  
  
She snapped out of it for a second and thought, "Ah'm ah in lo-" and then cut herself off, "No don't think that. Things are already way too complicated."  
  
"What ah need is ah nice uncomplicated person. Yep that's it. Ah'll call Micheal tomorrow and we'll hang out and everything will be fahne," she thought, "Just fahne."  
  
Then she went to sleep thinking about 4 certain guys. One of them taking the lead in her thoughts and dreams.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I know I butchered Remy's accent. I hope you don't mind. I hope you aren't too disappointed Wiccamage and ishandhalf and all the other Romy fans. I have a feeling I'm going to get a few flames, but that's ok. I take any and all reviews.  
  
Next chapter might be up on Friday!  
  
I have one question for you guys unrelated to this story. How do you pronounce Rahne's name. Because in the episode Retreat Kitty calls her Ronnie, but then in the episode Mainstream Wolverine calls her Rain. I'm just a little confused.  
  
Thanks everyone and please Review. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back again! I hope you like this next chapter! It's shorter than the last one, though. I would have had it up on Friday but fanfiction.net wasn't working. So please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
The next morning, which was a Sunday, Rogue woke up around 8:00am. The first thing she saw was that Kitty was not in her bed and that it seemed like she had not slept in at all.  
  
"I hope they don't get caught," Rogue thought.  
  
She then got out of bed and went to get dressed.  
  
She put on a dark purple tank top and some black sweat pants. She didn't need to get dressed up yet since all she had was an 8:30am session with the professor and a danger room session at 9:30am, then hopefully at 12:00 noon, lunch with Micheal.  
  
She had to phone him to see if he was free. So she decided to phone him right away. She grabbed her phone book, found his number and dialed it.  
  
She waited for a minute and then a woman answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, can ah speak ta Micheal?" Rogue asked politely.  
  
"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" the woman asked.  
  
"Rogue," she replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get him," the woman, who Rogue assumed to be his mother, answered.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
She waited another minute before she heard Micheal's sleepy voice, "Hi Rogue!"  
  
"Hey Micheal, ah hope ah didn't wake ya up," Rogue said.  
  
"No, no, I've been up for hours," he replied, but the sound of his voice clearly said otherwise, "So what's up?"  
  
"Did ya wanna go have lunch wit' meh?" Mah treat!" she said to the nice normal boy.  
  
"Sure!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok, how about we meet at tha bench we met at yesterday, at around 12:00pm," she said.  
  
"Sure thing! Can't wait to see you!" he said, really excited.  
  
"Ok then, ah'll see ya then," Rogue replied.  
  
"Bye," he replied, sounding like he was jumping off the walls.  
  
Rogue laughed and said bye one more time before she hung up the phone.  
  
"Ah nice ordinary guy is just what ah need," she thought before she went downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
When she got to the kitchen she saw that Scott, Jean, Bobby, Ray, Rahne and Ororo were all up.  
  
One look at Scott caused something inside her to flutter. Which she quickly tried to suppress.  
  
They all mumbled a good morning to her and she responded with her own good morning. Then she went straight to Ororo.  
  
"Ororo ah got something ta tell ya," Rogue started.  
  
"What is it Rogue?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Ah got ah birthday card from Evan and he says that he's alright and that he misses ya and everyone else," Rogue said gently.  
  
Ororo looked sad and happy at the same time, "Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Not much. Ya can go see it if ya want. It's upstairs in mah room on mah bedside table," Rogue offered.  
  
"Thank you Rogue, I will go see it," she said and then walked away.  
  
Then Rogue went over to the toaster to make herself some toast.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Nothing. Ah got ah card from Evan. He says hi ta everyone and that he misses ya all," Rogue said, turning to face them all, "He didn't say much more than that."  
  
Everyone at the table started talking about how much they missed him.  
  
Rogue turned back around and went back to making her toast. When they were done she grabbed her plate and sat at the table across from Jean and Scott.  
  
She ate her toast quietly. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right then. She kept feeling Scott's eyes wandering over to her. And she fought very hard to not look back at him.  
  
"Hey Rogue, want to play some playstation 2 with me and Bobby before the danger room session?" Ray asked her hopefully.  
  
"Sorry guys, ah can't, ah have ah session wit' tha professor," Rogue replied.  
  
"That's ok," they replied, not hiding their disappointment.  
  
Scott was looking at her again. Then he spoke up, "I hope that goes well for you today." And now he was smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks Scott. Ah hope so too," and she smiled back. She couldn't help not looking at him.  
  
Jean was watching the two.  
  
"Well I'm done here," Jean said, "Scott do you want to go for a walk or something?" she asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Sorry Jean, I'm not done yet," he replied, briefly glancing at her, before returning his gaze back to Rogue as discreetly as possible.  
  
"Ok then," Jean said trying to hide her disappointment. Instead she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up, "See ya later."  
  
"See ya," he replied.  
  
Rogue was watching the two the whole time. When Jean kissed him Rogue instantly felt a pang of jealously rip through her.  
  
Jean walked to the doorway and stood there for a second watching Scott, who was watching Rogue.  
  
She was slowly losing him is what she thought. Then she walked out of the kitchen. Hurt, sad and disappointed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I hope you guys like that short little chapter.  
  
Next one will be up soon. Please review!  
  
Thanks!! 


	14. Author Note

A/N: Ok here's a quick authors note before I post the next chapter up! Ok a lot of people want to know what kind of story this is going to be. A lot of you want it to be Romy and a lot want it to be a Scogue.  
  
Well according to the last time I counted votes Scott won.  
  
Now how many of my faithful reviewers have I lost.  
  
Now I'm pretty happy with this outcome. Because for one thing Remy entered the story a little too late to be with Rogue. I know this is my fault but I was stalling because I was afraid of doing his accent. Now this doesn't mean he's not going to be in it anymore, because he is going to be back around chapter 15. But he's not going to win Rogue over. Another reason why this is good is because I don't think I wrote Remy as well as I've read him in other fanfics. And the third reason why this is good is because I love Scott. And I love Scogue stories, which there are so few of. I like to write stories where its different from what actually happens because you're already getting that. Just check out my Lost World stories and my Smallville stories.  
  
I do read Romys; I don't hate them and I might actually write one after this one is done.  
  
So basically this is going to be a Scogue. If I've lost reviewers, well then that's too bad, sorry to disappoint you guys. But I still enjoy writing this and I'm going to continue, whether anyone is reading or not.  
  
Yumiko: Well there's your answer. In the end it's going to be a Scogue. Remy is still going to be in it. And I don't consider Rogue a player in this story. I think that's somebody that actually goes after all the guys. But in my story all the guys are after her. She can't help it.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's been reading this and all your great reviews!  
  
Thanks for listening. 


	15. Chapter 14 part 1

A/N: So hi people who are still with me! Here's chapter 14 Part 1! I'm doing it in two parts because it is too long and it's too hot to sit here typing it up. I hope you guys who are left like it! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 14 part 1:  
  
Scott was still staring at Rogue and she was finding it harder to finish her breakfast under his intense stare.  
  
She could tell that Jean was hurt at Scott's lack of attentiveness to her, his own girlfriend. And Rogue felt bad for her.  
  
Rogue wanted to yell at Scott that Jean was his girlfriend and he wasn't treating her in the best way. But at the same time she felt a tingle of pleasure at the thought of Scott wanting her over Jean.  
  
And Rogue definitely wanted Scott.  
  
But at the moment Scott was attached to someone else, and Rogue wasn't the kind of girl who stole other girls boyfriends. And Jean was her friend; sure she could be annoyingly perfect sometimes but she was still a good person.  
  
Rogue looked up again to see Scott smiling at her.  
  
"What are ya so happy about?" she asked him, giving him a half smile.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," he said, but his smile said otherwise.  
  
She laughed at him and then looked at the time on the clock on the wall. It was 8:20am.  
  
"Well ah gotta go see tha Professor now," she said to everyone at the table, "See ya guys later."  
  
She got up and was out the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey wait, I'll walk with you up there," Scott offered, who was right behind her.  
  
"Fahne," she said.  
  
They started to walk in the direction of the office.  
  
"So, what are you doing after your session with the professor?" Scott asked, nervously.  
  
"Danger room session wit' Wolverine remember?" she said, fighting back the urge to laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Scott said quietly. Then there was a pause before he added," How about after that? Did you want to do something with me?" he asked her.  
  
She said the first thing that came to her mind, "Scott, what about Jean?" They had now stopped in the hallway and were facing each other.  
  
"Things with me and Jean aren't going as I planned. I know I wanted to go out with her but things change," he said and then hesitantly added, "The only person I want to be with is you Rogue!"  
  
He looked at her to try to decipher her reaction, but she was staring blankly at him. Rogue could not believe what she just heard.  
  
"Rogue?" Scott practically whispered.  
  
"Ah- ah can't believe this," she said.  
  
"Please believe it," he replied. Then he leaned into her and kissed her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She was holing him tightly too and kissed him back. She could have kissed him forever if it wasn't for the fact that he was still with Jean.  
  
It took everything she had but she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.  
  
Scott was surprised and stumbled back.  
  
"Rogue?" he questioned.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Scott, but until things wit' ya and Jean are over, ah can't do this," Rogue replied. And then she ran the rest of the way to the professor's office, leaving Scott staring after her.  
  
Scott stood there for a minute thinking of what to do.  
  
"I want to be with her so badly. And I think she wants to be with me," he thought, "I have to go find Jean." He thought grimly.  
  
When Rogue reached the professors office she burst through his door and closed it behind her, leaning against it for support.  
  
"Rogue? What's the matter?" Professor Xavier asked her, surprised and concerned at the same time.  
  
He could feel her fear and anxiety and something else he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
Rogue looked up at him as if wondering where he came from, "Professor?"  
  
"Yes Rogue, are you alright?" he was now in front of her.  
  
Rogue took a minute to compose herself and then said calmly, "Yes Ah'm fahne."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah, lets get this session started," Rogue replied.  
  
He looked at her about to protest but he couldn't force her to tell him and he didn't want to probe her mind.  
  
"Ok we'll start where we left off. I hope today we can get Kitty's psyche under control," he said and went back to his usual spot behind his desk.  
  
Rogue nodded and went to sit in the chair across from him. She was determined to concentrate as hard as possible despite all the confusing thoughts in her head.  
  
55 minutes later…  
  
"That's it for today," the professor told her, "We made great progress today." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah Kitty and Kurt's psyches," Rogue said, "And now ah can tap inta their powers?" she said, looking at the professor unsurely.  
  
"Yes, why don't you try? Just concentrate on which ever one you want to use," he said.  
  
She nodded and concentrated very hard. The next thing she knew her arm was going through the armrest. She looked at it in wonder, amazed by the power she had.  
  
She took her arm out and broke the concentration.  
  
"Amazing," she breathed out.  
  
"Yes. Now remember since the psyches are a partial power and they are apart of you you'll feel when the strain is too much and you can't use the powers anymore until you are, for a lack of a better term, recharged," he explained.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Professor! Well ah had better get going ah don't want to be late for danger room practice," she said and turned and walked to the door.  
  
She stopped as she was about to turn the door knob and turned back to the professor, "Professor could ya tell meh if Scott is outside this door?"  
  
He looked at her quizzically but complied, "Why yes he is."  
  
"Thanks," then she concentrated hard and teleported up to her room, leaving a very confused Professor behind.  
  
"Come in Scott," the professor called out as soon as he was about to knock.  
  
He came in and was already dressed in his X-men uniform.  
  
He took a look around the room and asked, "I thought Rogue was in here?"  
  
"She was," the professor said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"But I was standing here for the last 10 minutes. How'd she get out?" he asked.  
  
"I believe Rogue should tell you that. I believe you'll find her in her room if you'd like to ask her," he added.  
  
"Thanks Professor!" Scott exclaimed and ran all the way up to Rogue's room.  
  
Leaving the professor behind to wonder what on earth had gotten into his students.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue was about to step out of her room to walk down to the danger room, when all of the sudden a panting and out of breath Scott appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Scott!" Rogue yelled, scaring her for a second, then she took in his appearance and softened a little, "What's wrong? Are ya ok?" She led him inside, closing the door behind them and let him sit on her bed.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, catching his breath, "I ran all the way up here."  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy, "Well, where's tha fire?" she asked.  
  
"Rogue we need to talk," he said, seriously.  
  
"Look Scott ah said there was nothing between-" she said, before Scott cut her off.  
  
"I broke up with Jean!" he blurted out.  
  
"You did what?" Rogue yelled.  
  
"I broke up with her," he said more calmly.  
  
Rogue was speechless; she had no idea what to say to that.  
  
The first thing that popped into her mind was, "He's free and he's mine!" The second thing that popped into her mind was the time.  
  
"Rogue say something," he pleaded.  
  
She let out a growl of frustration and said, "We're going to be late, let's go!"  
  
They had a minute left to get down to the danger room. So Rogue walked over to Scott and put her had on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, concentrated real hard and the next thing Scott knew they were in the danger room with everyone else.  
  
Wolverine saw them and it seemed to him that they had popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Where'd you two come from?" he said.  
  
Rogue deciding to have some fun said, "Let's just say we…" then she teleported next to Wolverine, " just popped in."  
  
"What the…" Logan exclaimed. She looked at everyone else's faces and they all seemed to echo his question.  
  
They all started to talk at once.  
  
"It's a long story guys, ah'll tell ya later," she said.  
  
They were all still shocked so they didn't say anything.  
  
Rogue went to stand by Scott waiting for Logan to start their lesson. Rogue took a look around and noticed Jean was not there. She looked up at Scott and his expression said he noticed the same thing and he looked a little sad.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's it for now. Part 2 should be up tomorrow. I hope you guys liked it. I just wanted to say to the Remy fans that he will be back in Chapter 15.  
  
Can anyone tell me why it's all of the sudden putting a bunch of letters where the apostrophe is supposed to be? Because I have no idea! Thanks!  
  
Yagirl-123: I'm sorry to hear that you won't be reading anymore. That's too bad.  
  
ThatcrazyaZnchick: yeah the wedding is coming soon (j/k)  
  
Rogue: Thanks for the review! I hope you read my review for The Gift of Love.  
  
Girl Number 1: I like your ideas. I know I haven't mentioned this yet but it's the summer holidays, so no school scenes.  
  
Moon Assassin 13: I don't think I'll do multiple endings or a sequel. But I'll be writing a Romy after this is done. And one that has Alex in it too.  
  
Well I hope you guys liked that and keep on reading!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Thanks! 


	16. Chapter 14 part 2

A/N: I'm back with chapter 14 part 2. I hope you guys like the rest of this chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!  
  
Chapter 14 part 2:  
  
Logan broke the silence that was left by Rogue's use of her new found abilities, "Listen up everyone! You all got your new suits on, I hope," he said.  
  
He looked around and saw everyone nod their heads.  
  
"Good because these are some special suits. You guys will be practicing some hand to hand combat with all and any powers you decide to use," he said and looked straight at Rogue when saying the last part, "These suits will take all the blows. You may get a few bruises but nothing you can't handle, and the more hits you take the more the suit slows you down imitating your own body. Now I'll spilt you up into pairs. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Rogue, Iceman and Bezerker, Cannonball and Wolfsbane, Jubilee and Boom Boom, and Magma and Sunspot. First pair to finish, the loser of that pair gets to take on Multiple."  
  
Jamie didn't know whether to be happy that he was being included or mad because he had to fight the loser.  
  
"Ok the room is divided into sections, each pair take a spot. Get out of bounds and game is over. The suits will automatically stop you. Take to many hits and the suit will stop you and you lose. Get pinned down to the ground you lose," Wolverine explained, "Now lets get started."  
  
Jamie and Wolverine went to sit in the control booth to watch.  
  
Rogue and Scott made there way to one of the sections. They stood in the centre facing each other, ready for the other to make their move.  
  
Rogue decided on taking the first move and made it simple. She punched him, but he easily blocked it. He punched her but she flipped backwards out of the way.  
  
"That tha best ya can do?" she said, "Don't tell meh you're going ta go easy on meh just cause ah'm a girl."  
  
"I'm just getting started," he said. He reached for his visor and started sending optic blasts her way. Rogue tapped into Kurt's agility and easily dodged all of his attempts at hitting her. The more she used her psyches powers the less she found that she had to concentrate at it.  
  
Scott sent another her way and Rogue quickly phased through it.  
  
"It's been about 5 minutes now," she taunted, "Still getting started?"  
  
He lunged at her and they started to fight more fiercely. It seemed that no one was winning. After there initial use of powers they had long forgotten about them.  
  
It was now 20 minutes later and everyone had finished their fights. They were now all watching Scott and Rogue.  
  
Rogue swung her leg at him and he caught it mid swing. Holding on to it he told her, "Give it up Rogue, you're not going to win this."  
  
She took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach, which released his hold on her leg. She ducked down and swept his legs out from underneath him. And he fell flat on his back, looking up at her. She was standing at his feet.  
  
"See that's tha way ta get things done and win," she said smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah," she heard Scott say. And the next thing she knew she had her legs taken from underneath her and she had fallen on top of Scott. She had her hands on his chest and their faces were so close.  
  
"And that's the way I get things done," Scott whispered.  
  
They just sat there staring into each other's eyes; caught up in the moment, unaware that everyone was watching them. That is until they heard the clapping.  
  
"Great job everyone, hit the showers, that's it for today!" Wolverine said gruffly.  
  
Everyone left the room except for Rogue, Scott and Logan.  
  
Logan turned to Rogue who was still staring at Scott and said, "Hey Stripes, you can get off of him now."  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sure," she said, snapping out of her trance and blushing a bit, which did not go unnoticed by Scott.  
  
She pushed herself up and then reached out for Scott's hand to pull him up. It was amazing how that innocent gesture turned her stomach into knots.  
  
"Great moves, how'd you pull them off?" Logan asked her.  
  
"Tha Professor is teaching meh how ta control mah psyches powers. So far ah'm able ta use Kurt's and Kitty's," she explained to the both of them.  
  
"Amazing! I'm going to talk to Charles," he told them and walked out, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"Umm. so can we talk now?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but not here," she said. She walked over to him and placed both her hands on each of his arms and teleported them to her empty room.  
  
When they reached their destination, Rogue let go of Scott, but when she did, she felt a wave exhaustion overcome her and she swayed a bit and fell against Scott.  
  
"Rogue!" Scott said alarmed. He picked her up and set her on the bed, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I call the Professor?"  
  
"No ah'm fahne. He told meh that if ah over used tha power ah'd feel tha strain. It should pass in ah minute," she assured him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, still concerned and he sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. Kurt's psyche is out of commission for now," she said.  
  
"Oh ok. I'll go then so you can get some rest, he said somewhat reluctantly and he stood up and turned towards the door.  
  
"No don't go," she said, sitting up, "See ah'm fahne."  
  
He looked back at her and nodded. He came to sit next to her. And she relaxed and laid back down.  
  
"So." she started.  
  
"So." he returned.  
  
"So," she said again, "Ah thought ya wanted ta talk?"  
  
"Yeah. So I broke up with Jean," he said.  
  
"Ah kind of got that part already," she said, "Now what's that got ta do wit' meh?"  
  
She already knew the answer to that question, but she had promised herself that she would not jump to any conclusions.  
  
"This," he said. And he leaned down to catch her lips with his and began to kiss her passionately, which she gladly returned. When they released they were both breathing very hard. They took a minute to catch their breaths and tried to calm themselves down.  
  
Then Rogue realized something. He hadn't admitted any real feelings all he did was kiss her.  
  
He caught the hurt expression on her face, "Rogue what's wrong?"  
  
"Ya come ta meh, ya say ya broke up wit' Jean and ya tell meh that ya did just so ya can kiss meh," she said quietly with bitterness in her voice, "Just because ah can finally touch doesn't make meh easy." She now had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue," he said quietly, "Don't be stupid."  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes, "Great, ya think ah'm stupid and easy, well for your inf-" she was cut off by Scott kissing her again, which had the effect of taming a wild tiger into a pussy cat. This time it was a softer and lighter kiss. When he released her, she kept her eyes closed still in the moment.  
  
"Rogue, I broke up with Jean and kissed you because I care for you a lot. And I want to have a chance with you, to see where things can go," he said.  
  
"You want to be wit' meh?" she asked, surprise written all over face.  
  
"Yes you," he said smiling at her.  
  
She took a minute to think about what he just said.  
  
"Scott, ah lakhe ya a lot too. Ya don't know how long ah've been waiting to hear ya say those words. But can ya give meh ah little time ta think about this?" she asked looking into his hopeful eyes behind his glasses.  
  
"Yeah sure, anything you want," he said ecstatic that she returned his feelings.  
  
She reached up to his face and touched his cheek giving him a slight caress. He reached up and grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth giving her palm a kiss. Then she sat up and leaned into him and kissed him pushing him back down to her bed, forgetting that she just asked for time to think things through. He kissed her back pulling her on top of him. They wrapped their arms around each other and deepened their kisses.  
  
They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize that two people had just walked into the room.  
  
"Hey get away from my sister," Kurt yelled at Scott and practically pulled Rogue from on top of him.  
  
That's when Rogue noticed the angry Kurt and the giggling Kitty.  
  
"Look how the tables have turned," Kitty said trying to suppress her giggles.  
  
"Shut up Kitty!" Rogue growled out  
  
"Vhat the hell do you think your doing Scott? You have a girlfriend, remember?" Kurt yelled at him.  
  
Scott didn't say anything, he wanted to tell him that he didn't anymore but he didn't know how to say it to an overprotective brother who happened to be a mutant.  
  
Rogue got off the bed and pulled Scott up, "Come on Scott, it's like getting a little too crowded in here," she said imitating Kitty's voice. And then she phased straight through the wall and headed for Scott's room, leaving Kitty angry and Kurt a little bewildered.  
  
When they got to Scott's room they burst out laughing at the situation that they had found themselves in, which seemed identical to the one that Kurt and Kitty were in a couple of days ago.  
  
When they calmed down they got serious and Rogue said, "Remember ah just need ah little time, okay?"  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Of course, anything you want, remember that."  
  
She smiled in response and turned to leave.  
  
She phased right out the door and straight into Jean.  
  
"Oh damn it. What tha hell ahm ah supposed to say. She saw meh come out of Scott's room too!" Rogue thought, starting to panic.  
  
"Hi Rogue," Jean said, not in her normal cheerful voice, but in a depressed one.  
  
"Hi Jean, how are ya doing?" Rogue said, instantly feeling like a jerk at what she had just said.  
  
"Fine. If you'll excuse me I've got to go to my room," she replied, but Rogue didn't miss the tears in the taller girls eyes as she walked away.  
  
"Damn it!" Rogue said out loud when Jean was well away. She never wanted Jean to get hurt. Jean was her friend that was there for her no matter what.  
  
"And how do ah repay her?" she thought, "By stealing her boyfriend, that's how."  
  
She sighed and said to no one in particular, "Things are never going ta be easy for meh, are they?"  
  
Then she walked back to her room, to grab her things and went to take a shower and get ready to see Micheal.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~  
  
Well that's part 2 of chapter 14. I hope you guys liked it. I know that was a crappy attempt at a fight scene.  
  
Remy is going to be in the next chapter, as well as Micheal. Pietro will be back around chapter 17.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Thanks! 


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Well here's chapter 15. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
When Rogue got to her room after her shower, she quickly tried to find something to wear. She put on her black skirt with the two side slits and her metal chain belt and then she put on her black boots. She thought about wearing her black tank top but decided that she wanted some colour instead. So she went through her drawers and found a red short-sleeved shirt that had two slits in the sleeves that went from her shoulder down, exposing the skin of her shoulder. She left her hair down and put on some matching make up. And lastly she put on Pietro's bracelet.  
  
When Rogue opened the door she saw Kitty about to phase through the door.  
  
"Hey," Kitty exclaimed, "Where are you off to? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Later Kitty! Ah've got ta go meet Micheal for lunch," Rogue told her.  
  
"You have plenty of time," Kitty said and grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her back into the room, shutting the door behind them, "First, what's up with the powers?"  
  
Rogue sat on her bed and explained to her what had happened in her session with the Professor.  
  
"Way cool!" Kitty exclaimed, "Ok secondly what's up with you and Scott and why are you going out with Micheal?"  
  
"Nothing is going on between Scott and ah," Rogue said, trying to avoid her question.  
  
"Nothing my ass! I saw you two in here on top of each other. How can you say nothing? And what happened to Jean?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He broke up wit' her," Rogue told her, "he says he wants ta be wit' meh and only meh." She said practically whispering the last words.  
  
"Like that is so sweet," Kitty said, "So why are you going out with Micheal then?"  
  
"Ah don't know, ah guess ah'd lahke ta be his friend. He seems lahke such ah nice guy and he's not ah mutant," Rogue said.  
  
"What's wrong with mutants?" Kitty asked, instantly defensive.  
  
"Nothing Kitty. Ah just meant that things are ah lot simpler when ya got no powers and ah just want ta have ah simple friend," Rogue tried to explain.  
  
Kitty wasn't too sure what her friend meant, but she decided to let it slide, "I think you should find Scott and tell him you want to be with him. It's what you wanted ever since you saw him isn't it? Like, what's stopping you from doing that?"  
  
Two people popped into her head, one with silver hair and one with demon eyes.  
  
"Ah just got some things ta figure out first," Rogue said.  
  
"But-" Kitty started, but Rogue cut her off.  
  
"Ah think it's mah turn ta ask tha questions. Ah'd lahke ta get in one before ah go," Rogue said.  
  
"Fine, what is it?" Kitty asked suspiciously.  
  
"Where were ya last night?"  
  
A blush instantly formed over her face.  
  
"That's what ah thought" Rogue said. And she was about to leave when Kitty ran to her side.  
  
"Your not going to tell on us are you?" Kitty asked panicked.  
  
"No of course not. What ya and Kurt do is none of mah business," Rogue said and saw the blush form on Kitty's face.  
  
"Thanks Rogue! The truth is, is that I'm in love with him, and I don't want anything to ruin what we have," Kitty told her.  
  
"Well don't worry about meh, ah'm just happy for tha two of ya. Have ya told him yet?" Rogue asked, feeling very happy for her brother.  
  
"Not yet! I'm afraid he won't feel the same," Kitty said with worry on her face.  
  
"Kitty ah can 100 percent guarantee that he feels tha same," Rogue encouraged her.  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Rogue replied.  
  
"Thanks Rogue, you're the best friend anyone could ever have," Kitty exclaimed, then hugged Rogue.  
  
"Your welcome," she said, hugging her back, "Now ah got ta go or else ah'll be late."  
  
She walked out the door to the sound of Kitty chanting Scott's name, reminding Rogue of what she should do.  
  
~ ! ~  
  
"Vhat about Scott? Don't tell me your dumping me for him?" Kurt joked when he teleported in.  
  
"No I'm not," Kitty said, turning to him, "But Scott dumped Jean for Rogue."  
  
"Vhat? First Pietro, then Lance and now Scott. This is too veird," Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah and she's going out to lunch with Micheal and I have a feeling there's someone else too," Kitty told Kurt, confusing him to the limit.  
  
"Who's Micheal? And someone else too? I need to have a serious talk with her," Kurt said, playing the overprotective brother again.  
  
"How about we go out for lunch too!" Kitty said, trying to turn her boyfriends attention away from Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, how about that new Italian restaurant," Kurt exclaimed, excited at the prospect of food and forgetting all about Rogue.  
  
Kitty laughed at him and then said, "Sure Kurt, anything for you!"  
  
"And that is vhy you are the best girlfriend in the vorld!" Kurt said and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue was now sitting at the bench and was waiting for Micheal to show up. She had 15 minutes until he was supposed to show up. So she sat there and watched people pass by.  
  
"Remy told ya we'd meet again, chere," Rogue heard from behind her.  
  
She turned in her seat and said to him, "Yeah, ya did, but ah didn't think it would be so soon. If ah didn't know any better ah'd say ya we're stalking meh."  
  
"Remy? Remy don't need ta stalk de femmes ta get one. De femmes come ta Remy," Remy replied.  
  
"Uh huh. Well this is one 'femme' that won't come ta ya, so why don't ya go away and leave meh alone," she said.  
  
He came and sat close to her, "But chere, Remy thought we had something," he said playfully.  
  
Rogue decided to play along, "Yes we did," she said innocently, too innocently, she looked deep into his eyes, practically hypnotizing him, when he was thoroughly entranced she added, "Would ya do meh ah favour?" He nodded dumbly, "How about ya go away and never come back, before ah absorb ya, swamp rat!" she said, a little harshly.  
  
He blinked a couple of times as if he had been slapped. It was definitely not what he was expecting. He was about to come back with a smart remark but she didn't give him a chance because she had gotten up and was now walking away towards a young blond haired guy, leaving Remy sitting there wondering what just happened.  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~  
  
"Hey Rogue! How are you today?" Micheal asked when she walked up to him.  
  
"Ah'm fahne! Let's get going; I'm hungry!" Rogue said to get away from Remy.  
  
"Sure," he said, "So who was that guy you were talking with? A friend?"  
  
Rogue heard a hint of something that sounded like jealously.  
  
"Not really. Just ah very persistent guy," Rogue told him.  
  
"Oh. You want me to talk some sense into him for you," Micheal asked.  
  
"Guys!" Rogue thought, "Always want ta resort ta fighting."  
  
"Don't worry Micheal ah got things under control," she told him.  
  
"I know you do. Just thought I'd offer my services," Micheal said, cheerfully.  
  
Rogue laughed and said, "Ah'll remember that!"  
  
Rogue and Micheal decided on having lunch at a new Italian restaurant and were now walking there.  
  
While they were walking they were talking to each other about each other.  
  
"So you have an older brother and an older sister," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, Julie is 22 and Steven is 20," Micheal told her.  
  
"How old are ya?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I'm 18. I just graduated from high school," he told her.  
  
"From Bayville?" she asked.  
  
"No, I went to a boarding school in Europe," he said.  
  
"Wow! Was it fun?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah it was nice, but I'm glad to be back home," he said.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They made it to the restaurant and were seated right away. They both ordered and were now waiting for their food.  
  
"So what about you Rogue, what's your family like?" he asked.  
  
"Well ah lived with mah foster mom for ah while and then ah moved here. Ah just found out ah was adopted and that ah have an adopted brother. It's really complicated," she told him.  
  
Their food arrived and they ate in silence. When they were finished Rogue noticed that 2 pairs of eyes were watching them. She looked up to see Kurt and Kitty sitting at a nearby table watching them.  
  
"Hey how about we go see a movie?" Micheal said.  
  
"Sure," she said. She paid and then went to say hi to Kitty and Kurt, with Micheal behind her.  
  
"Hey guys, what are ya two doing here?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Eating," Kitty replied.  
  
"Micheal this is mah brother Kurt and this is mah friend and roommate Kitty," Rogue introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kurt said, eying him with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty echoed.  
  
"Well we've got ta go. We're going ta catch ah movie. See ya guys later!" Rogue said.  
  
"Bye," Micheal said.  
  
"So that's your brother?" Micheal stated.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said.  
  
"Seems very overprotective for just finding out you're his sister," Micheal said.  
  
"Well we were good friends before we found out," Rogue told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They got to the movie theatre and Micheal paid for the tickets and some popcorn. They were watching the second tomb raider movie.  
  
When they finished watching the movie they sat at the bench in the park and talked about the parts they liked.  
  
When they were done talking there was a moment of silence before Micheal spoke up, "So how's life as a mutant treating you?"  
  
She stared at him speechless and wide-eyed.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ +~  
  
That's it for now. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon!! I've got a little bit of writers block that I'm trying to overcome. Reviews help me overcome it faster though, hint, hint! I'm really thinking about changing the title from To Touch to Complicated.  
  
I can't wait for tomorrow we finally get to see X23!!  
  
Well please review!!  
  
Thanks!! 


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope you guys liked that little cliffhanger I left you guys with. And I hope you like the next chapter. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
"How- how did you know?" Rogue asked. She was in complete shock after Micheal had blurted out that he knew she was a mutant.  
  
"I thought I recognized you when I first met you. And then after you told me that you lived at an institute nearby, I remembered that I saw your picture on T.V when that whole big robot thing was attacking you guys. Then I figured out that the only institute around here was the one for mutants," he explained.  
  
"So you've known all along that ah was ah mutant and ya still wanted ta hang out wit' meh?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Well, yeah. I like you and I've also been trying to figure out what your power is," he said.  
  
"So ya can find some way to use it ta your advantage, right?" she said bitterly.  
  
"Wrong. I just wanted to compare," he replied.  
  
"Compare?" Rogue asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, see if your power is anything like mine," he said.  
  
"Your ah mutant too?" she asked, surprised and once again feeling disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," he simply said.  
  
"What can ya do?" she asked.  
  
"I can heal people when I touch them and I can also teleport anywhere I want," he said.  
  
"Prove it," she said, disbelief winning over.  
  
"Ok. Since you're not hurt I can't heal you. So how about we teleport instead," with those last words, Rogue found herself and Micheal inside the gates of the institute.  
  
"Ya really are ah mutant," she said in awe.  
  
"So much for tha nice simple boy ah wanted for ah friend," she thought.  
  
"Yes I am. So are you going to tell me what your power is?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated for a second and then said, "Ah'm tha opposite of ya. Where your touch heals, skin ta skin contact wit' meh drains ah persons health, memories and powers if they have them and come inta meh."  
  
Micheal heard a bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
"But I touched you and nothing happened," he grabbed her hand to show her, "See."  
  
She let go of his hand and said, "Well ah just got this watch that helps meh control it. Without it ah wouldn't be able ta touch at all," she said.  
  
"Wow," he said. Then he thought for a moment, "I have a theory I want to test. Turn off the watch for a second."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me," he replied.  
  
She did as he asked. Then he grabbed her un-gloved hand. Rogue looked at him like he was crazy. She waited for the familiar pull of memories but nothing happened.  
  
"What tha hell? Nothing happened!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I thought so," was all he said.  
  
"Why didn't ah absorb ya?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"I think it has something to do with the contrast of our powers, but I'm not exactly sure," he tried to explain.  
  
"Maybe we should go talk ta Professor Xavier," She said.  
  
"Yes Rogue, bring your friend up right now. I'd like to explore this further," she heard the professor say in her head.  
  
"Come on, let's go," she said, tugging on the hand that was still in his.  
  
Whey they got to the mansion she let go of Micheal's hand and turned her watch back on.  
  
"Where are we going?" Micheal asked.  
  
"Professor Xavier, tha founder of this institute would lahke ta meet ya," she told him.  
  
"Why?" Micheal asked.  
  
"Because you're ah mutant and he'd lahke ta help ya wit' anything he can," Rogue replied, "Don't worry, he's ah very nice person."  
  
"Ok, whatever you say," he said.  
  
On their way up to the professor's office they bumped into Rahne, Jubilee and Amara. They all wanted to know who Micheal was. So Rogue told them. It was obvious that they had an instant crush on the handsome boy. She told them that they had to meet the professor and then she pried Micheal away from them and walked away.  
  
When they reached the office, she reassured Micheal one more time that everything was all right and then knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," they heard, and Rogue opened the door and gestured for Micheal to go in first. He tentatively stepped in and then Rogue followed.  
  
"Professor this is Micheal," she started and then turned to Micheal and said, "Ah don't even know your last name."  
  
"It's-" but the Professor cut him off.  
  
"Thompson," Professor Xavier said.  
  
"How did you know that?" Micheal asked, surprised.  
  
"You see Micheal, like you I'm a mutant as well. I'm a telepath just like you're a teleporter and a healer. And you know about Rogue's powers as well," Professor Xavier explained.  
  
"Yes I know," Micheal said, a little in awe of the whole situation.  
  
"Rogue would you excuse us," the professor asked.  
  
Rogue nodded and gave Micheal a reassuring smile before she walked out. She stood by the door waiting for them to finish.  
  
"Ah wonder if Micheal will join tha X-men," she thought, "That would be cool!"  
  
She was standing there, deep in her thoughts and didn't notice two boys walking up to her.  
  
"Hey Rogue, what are you doing? Are you in trouble?" Ray asked her.  
  
"No. Ah'm just waiting for tha professor and ah friend of mine ta finish talking," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, is she a mutant," Bobby asked.  
  
"Yeah he is a mutant," Rogue corrected, emphasizing the 'he'.  
  
"He, huh?" Bobby said, then paused for a second before he asked, " Hey Rogue, did you want to watch a movie in the rec room with me?"  
  
Before Rogue could answer, Ray said angrily, "Not fair! I was just going to ask her that."  
  
"Too bad; you're too slow," Bobby taunted.  
  
"I'll show you slow," Ray yelled.  
  
Rogue could see sparks starting to fly from Ray's hands and Bobby looked like he was about to ice something particularly Ray so she decided to intervene.  
  
"Hey guys how about ah watch ah movie wit' both of ya later. Let's say after dinner," she said.  
  
"Sure!" they both exclaimed and then walked away, both happy and talking to each other as if nothing happened.  
  
"Boys they're so easy ta please," she said out loud.  
  
"It helps when the girl is beautiful," someone said from around the corner.  
  
"Scott!" Rogue exclaimed, as he turned the corner and came into view. Rogue's heart skipped a beat when she saw how handsome and hot he looked.  
  
"Hey! So what are you doing out here?" he asked her, he leaned against the wall and stood next to her.  
  
"Ah'm waiting for ah friend of mine. Turns out he's ah mutant too," she explained, "Professor X wanted ta meet him."  
  
"Cool, a new mutant. I'd like to meet him too," Scott said, "What's his name? And what's his powers?"  
  
"His name is Micheal Thompson. He just graduated from high school. So he's tha same age as ya are. And his powers are teleporting and his touch can heal people," she said.  
  
"Those are some cool powers," Scott replied.  
  
"Yeah. Ah thought it was pretty ironic meeting someone whose touch makes people better, when mine only kills," she said bitterly.  
  
She looked up at Scott looking very surprised. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. But it was something she had been feeling ever since she learned of Micheal's powers.  
  
"Rogue," Scott said, grabbing her hand, as if to emphasize what he was about to say, "You're learning to overcome that. Don't let it get you down. Someday soon you'll learn to fully control your powers and you won't even have to use that watch."  
  
She looked up at him and he added with a squeeze of her hand, "And I believe that day will come very, very soon."  
  
At that moment she thought he was the best person in the world. He was so kind and sincere and had a way of making the worst situations better and he made her believe every word he said or would ever say.  
  
She hugged him tightly and he put his arms around her returning the embrace. She never wanted to let go of him. Ever.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked her, still holding onto each other.  
  
"Much!" she simply stated.  
  
They were going to say more when they heard in their minds, "Rogue, Scott why don't you two come in."  
  
They reluctantly released from their embrace and went inside the office.  
  
They saw the professor at his usual spot behind his desk and Micheal seated across from him. They came to stand next to the professor's desk.  
  
"Micheal this is Scott Summers, one of my oldest students and also the leader of the X-men," Professor X introduced.  
  
Micheal stood up to shake Scott's hand and they exchanged greetings. As they did Rogue noticed that they were nearly the same height with Scott being taller by about an inch.  
  
Micheal sat back down and Rogue went to sit in the chair next to him.  
  
"So what have ya two been discussing?" Rogue asked, very curious.  
  
"Micheal may be coming to stay here," Professor X announced.  
  
"Really?" Rogue asked happily.  
  
"Yeah. I have to talk it over with my family first. But I don't see why I couldn't. I was going to go away to college anyways. Instead now I can just stay here and go to Bayville University," he said.  
  
"That would be great," Rogue said enthusiastically. She found the idea of having her friend joining the X-men a very nice thought. Ever since the Risty incident she was very fearful of making friends outside the X-men but when she first met Micheal she had the feeling that she could trust him.  
  
"Yeah it would be nice having a new team-mate. And my friend Jean who is also an X-men and I are also going to Bayville University," Scott said.  
  
"Great! Then I'll actually know someone there!" Micheal said, he was liking this idea more and more.  
  
"We also discussed another topic," Professor X interrupted, "Micheal's ability to touch Rogue even without the watch."  
  
"What?" Scott said, surprised, "You can do that?"  
  
Rogue blushed a little, not knowing why, probably because Scott sounded so jealous.  
  
"Yes he can," Professor X said flatly, "I have a theory that because there powers are the opposite of each other they cancel out the effects, sort of like two magnets with opposite poles, repelling each other. There powers repel allowing them skin-to-skin contact. I suspect that Micheal would not be able to heal Rogue just as Rogue cannot absorb him."  
  
"That's not good," Micheal said with worry in his voice.  
  
"That's ok Micheal, ah know how ta take care of mahself," she reassured.  
  
There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see who it was.  
  
"Come in Jean," Professor X called out.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor," she said dully after noting who else was in the room.  
  
"Yes I'd like you to meet Micheal Thompson. If all goes well, he'll be joining us here at the institute," the professor explained.  
  
Micheal stood up and faced her, he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, "It's nice to meet you Jean. I hear we'll be going to the same university this fall."  
  
"Oh yeah! You're going to Bayville University too?" she asked, the cheerfulness returning to her voice.  
  
"Yeah I am. I'm glad that I'll know both you and Scott. Now I won't be a loner," Micheal replied.  
  
Jean glanced at Scott and sadness flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" Micheal asked, catching her brief flash of emotion.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she replied returning to her cheerful self.  
  
"Well I should probably get home, talk to my parents about this," he said.  
  
"Ok Micheal, call us as soon as you know," Professor X said.  
  
"Sure," Micheal replied.  
  
"Ah'll walk ya out," Rogue spoke up.  
  
They walked towards the door and Micheal said to her, "You know there's an added bonus to this too."  
  
"What's that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I'll get to see you every day," he said enthusiastically.  
  
She blushed and turned to see Scott's expression before she walked out the door. She could tell that he had heard what Micheal had said and he didn't look too happy.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~++~+~++~+~+  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I don't think I'll be updating any time this week. I have a final exam next Friday that I really need to study for. But after that I'm free!!!  
  
Anyways thanks for all your great reviews. Reviews are my fuel to keep on going. They also push me out of my writer's block. So please review!!  
  
Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi guys. Well I'm finished my summer class, just waiting for my mark. So now I can update as much as I want until school starts again, which is Sept 8. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Rogue decided to walk Micheal home instead of just to the door, since she had an hour before dinnertime and she also didn't feel like facing Scott at that moment. So she informed someone that she might not be home for dinner in time, that someone being Jubilee and was off.  
  
They talked on the way there, mostly about living with the X-men and what to expect if he did come to live there.  
  
They parted at his front doorstep with a goodbye and she began the short walk home.  
  
Rogue was just passing by the Brotherhood house, which happened to be on the way to Micheal's house, when she felt a sudden breeze flow past her.  
  
And she instantly knew what caused it, or should we say whom.  
  
"Pietro ah know you're out here somewhere, so why don't ya show yarself," Rogue called out into the air.  
  
All of the sudden she felt two arms pick her up and the next thing she knew, she was in a darkened alley, with Pietro standing in front of her.  
  
"Hello Rogue," he said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. Good Shivers.  
  
"What's going on Pietro?" she asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. I saw you passing by and I just wanted to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Well ah can't talk right now, ah need ta get home for dinner," Rogue told him.  
  
She made a move to pass by him. But once again she found herself in his arms traveling at the speed of light.  
  
This time when they stopped she found herself in a restaurant.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"You said you wanted dinner, so I'm taking you out for dinner," he explained, as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"Pietro." she started, in a stern voice.  
  
"Please Rogue," he pleaded, "Just have dinner with me and then I'll take you straight home when we're done. I promise."  
  
He had such a cute expression on his face, kind of like a sad little puppy dog, that she couldn't turn him down, "Fahne, ah guess one dinner won't kill meh."  
  
When she agreed she noticed Pietro's expression turn into one of complete happiness.  
  
"Thanks Rogue!" he exclaimed.  
  
They were seated right away and given menus to order from. They each chose what they had wanted and awaited their food. After a couple of minutes their food arrived and they began to eat. They casually talked of things of no particular importance. And when they were done Pietro started walking her home just as he had promised.  
  
He could have had her there in a second, but she didn't protest at the slow pace they were walking side by side.  
  
"So what did ya want ta talk about?" she asked.  
  
"Us," he replied.  
  
"Us?" she asked.  
  
"Come on Rogue, you know there's something there between us, don't try to deny it," he explained, "I just want a chance to explore it, to see what it is and to have a chance with you."  
  
He sounded a little like Scott when he had confessed his feelings for her, so sincere, and so believable.  
  
"Pietro, ah don't know-" she started.  
  
But before she could finish he had cut her off with a kiss. First a light brush of his lips, but then deeper as he pulled her closer to him. She did not push him away or resist him at all.  
  
When he released her, he said, "See you can't deny that you don't have feelings for me too."  
  
"Ah'll admit that ah am attracted ta ya," Rogue began, "And ah do have feelings for ya. But ah don't know exactly what those feelings are."  
  
"Why not?" Pietro asked. They had resumed walking again.  
  
"Ah'm ah little confused right now," she said frustrated.  
  
"What's so confusing? I like you, you like me, let's be together," he said, urgently.  
  
"It's not that simple. First of all you're supposed ta be mah enemy," Rogue said.  
  
"Roguey, we were never really enemies. I would never hurt you. Besides we could overcome that," Pietro said, he was beginning to sound desperate.  
  
"Secondly, ah might be wit' someone else," she said, she didn't want to say it, it just popped out.  
  
They had finally reached the institute doors.  
  
"Someone else?" Pietro said, hurt evident in his voice, which made Rogue regret saying it even more, "Who?"  
  
"Scott," she said, not looking him in the eye.  
  
"But I thought he had Jean," he said.  
  
"He broke up wit' her and says he wants ta be wit' meh," she explained.  
  
"So all of the sudden you can touch and now he wants to be with you," Pietro said.  
  
"It's not lahke that," she argued.  
  
"Oh really?" he said crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing her doubtfully.  
  
"Yes and ah didn't see ya being so eager ta be wit' meh when ah couldn't touch," she said, she was angry at him now, "So please don't be ah hypocrite."  
  
She turned away from him and walked up to the doors.  
  
Before she could open the door she felt Pietro grab her arm and pull her around.  
  
"Trust me Rogue, I've wanted to be with you for a long time now," he said, "Ever since we first met."  
  
"So why are ya telling meh this now. You're accusing Scott of wanting meh just because he can touch meh, but tha way ah see it, that's what your doing too. So what's tha difference? Can ya tell meh that?" she said, hurt seeping out of her voice.  
  
She stared at him but he didn't say anything, so she pulled her arm out of his grasp, "That's what ah thought." And she turned the doorknob.  
  
But before she could enter she found Pietro standing in her way.  
  
"Its different because I care about you a lot," he said taking hold of her hands.  
  
"But not enough ta be wit' meh before ah got tha watch, right?" she said bitterly.  
  
"No that's not right, Rogue. I just thought that I'd hurt you in some way and I never ever want to hurt you," he said.  
  
"So what changed? If it wasn't because ah can touch, than what?" she asked.  
  
"After the whole Lance and Kitty thing Mystique forbade us to go near any of you unless it was to fight. She told Lance that she'd hurt Kitty and I assumed she'd do the same to you. But now she's gone," he explained.  
  
"And that's the whole story," he finished.  
  
Rogue looked at him for a while, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"You believe me don't you?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yes ah do," she said.  
  
"So? What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Listen Pietro ah really need time to sort things out and think things through before ah do anything. Ah lahke ya but." she trailed off.  
  
"But you like Scott too," he finished for her bitterly.  
  
"Please Pietro, ah just need ah little time," she said not confirming or denying his statement.  
  
"Ok," he agreed, "But let me give you something to think about."  
  
She had no idea what he meant until his lips came down on hers and he began to kiss her.  
  
When they released she was breathing very hard as was he. When they calmed down Pietro said, "Bye," and sped away.  
  
She stood there for a minute recalling every bit of their conversation and then she turned back towards the mansion.  
  
When she looked at the window she could have sworn the curtains were fluttering closed and that there had been a flash of red.  
  
"Oh no ah sure hope Scott didn't see us," she said.  
  
She opened the door and stepped inside bracing herself for what might come.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
So that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I officially got over my writers block so lots more chapters to come.  
  
So please Review!  
  
Thanks! 


	20. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi guys here's chapter 18. I hope you like it. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
The minute Rogue stepped inside the mansion she had found herself being dragged into the rec room by 2 pairs of arms.  
  
"Ok guys ah'm coming ah'm coming," Rogue said, laughing at the two boys who were so eager to see her.  
  
She had forgotten that she had promised Bobby and Ray that she'd watch a movie with them after dinner. So when she had stepped in each of them had rushed to her side and latched onto her dragging her with them.  
  
She didn't see Scott anywhere so she decided to search for him after the movie and talk to him.  
  
They were in the rec room now and Bobby was pulling her towards one of the loveseats in the room, "Rogue come sit next to me."  
  
But Ray was pulling on her other arm in the opposite direction towards another loveseat, "Back off Bobby, she's sitting next to me!"  
  
And then the two began to fight over her each pulling her arms.  
  
She yanked each arm away from them, deciding to end the argument, "How about ah sit here and each of ya can sit on either side of meh, ok?" She sat down on a couch that seated 3 people, which also happened to be directly in front of the TV.  
  
"Ok!" they both exclaimed.  
  
At that moment Rogue believed that they'd jump off a cliff if she asked them to.  
  
So each of them sat beside her, Ray holding the popcorn and Bobby holding the remote.  
  
"So what movie are we watching?" she asked.  
  
"Lord of the Rings," Bobby said enthusiastically, "The first one. And then if you want we can watch the second one too!"  
  
She smiled in reply. Inside she really wasn't all that happy. Lord of the Rings was not her most favorite movie in the world but she didn't have the heart to tell them. They were just too happy. Plus she was grateful for anything that kept her mind off her troubles, mainly Pietro and Scott.  
  
So she sat there and watched as the movie began. She ate some popcorn and then half way through the movie she had fallen asleep. She couldn't help it, it had been a long day and she was tired.  
  
When the movie finally ended she was still asleep and Bobby and Ray finally noticed.  
  
"She fell asleep," Bobby said, stating the obvious.  
  
"We should take her up to her room," Ray suggested.  
  
"Ok, I'll carry her up there," Bobby offered.  
  
"No I can do it," Ray replied.  
  
And they began to argue over Rogue for the hundredth time that day.  
  
"I'll take her up," they heard from behind them.  
  
They turned around to see Scott carrying Rogue in his arms and already walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh man, now we lost our chance," Ray said, angrily.  
  
"Well it's all your fault that we did," Bobby said.  
  
"No it's yours," Ray returned.  
  
And they started fighting again.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Scott carried Rogue up to her room and knocked on her door before he went in, just in case Kitty was in there. But there was no reply so he opened the door and set Rogue down gently on her bed.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes; she looked at him through her half open eyes and began to say, "Scott ah need ta-"  
  
"Shh. Rogue. Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning," Scott replied.  
  
She obeyed him and closed her eyes falling back asleep right away.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Scott thought as he was staring at her sleeping form, "She looks just like an angel when she's sleeping."  
  
He pulled the covers over her. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good night Rogue. Sweet dreams," he whispered.  
  
He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of her door for a second.  
  
"I won't let Maximoff take you away from me. I'll fight for you, Rogue. You will be with me," Scott declared, "We will be together."  
  
With that said Scott walked to his own room to sleep as well.  
  
~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++  
  
I know it's really short. The next ones are much longer. I hope you liked this. Someone asked me to add a little more fighting over Rogue between the new recruits so there it was.  
  
I know nothing really important happened in this chapter but the next ones will make up for it.  
  
So now to get to some reviews:  
  
Puppiescute: Don't worry about it. I understand that some people don't like Scogues that much. But thanks for still reading. Pietro should be along in a couple of chapters. X2 is my favorite movie. It was way better then the first one.  
  
W1cked angel: Was the last chapter that funny. Can you let me in on the joke? Because I'd like to laugh too!  
  
TheGenkiGirl: You really think Scott is "Nerd Boy." I always thought he was cute. So that's it for now!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks! 


	21. Chapter 19

A/N: I was so bored today and had nothing else to do that I decided to update! So here's chapter 19! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
The next morning Rogue awoke to the sound of someone's voice and that someone was also shaking her gently.  
  
"Rogue wake up," Jean urged, "Rogue come on, its time to wake up."  
  
"Huh? What?" Rogue said, groggily. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.  
  
"Jean?" Rogue said, surprised to see the red head.  
  
"Yeah. You kind of slept in," Jean said in a way too cheerful voice for the morning.  
  
"Oh. What time is it?" Rogue asked.  
  
"10:30am," Jean replied.  
  
"That's it! That's not what ah call sleeping in," Rogue said, still sleepy, "Now goodnight."  
  
She pulled the covers back over her and laid her head back down on the pillow.  
  
"Rogue come on, you need to wake up, remember we're all going shopping and you agreed to come too," Jean said while laughing at the girl.  
  
Jean started pulling the covers off of Rogue.  
  
"I agreed. When?" Rogue said trying to remember. When Jean succeeded in pulling the covers off, Rogue growled out, "Fahne, fahne, ah'm up."  
  
"Good now get dressed, we'll be waiting for you in the garage," she said, cheerfully.  
  
Jean was being so nice to her even after everything that happened.  
  
"Jean." Rogue said, before the girl left.  
  
"Don't worry Rogue, I know it wasn't your fault," she said and then sighed, "Scott just didn't have feelings for me anymore."  
  
"You did it again," Rogue stated, a little annoyed.  
  
"What?" Jean asked, oblivious to the fact that she just read her mind.  
  
"Ya read mah mind," Rogue replied.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry," Jean apologized, "I didn't mean too."  
  
"Don't worry about. Just try not ta let it happen again," Rogue said, with a slight smile, "Look Jean, ah never wanted ya ta get hurt. You've been ah good friend ta meh and ah am sorry that things happened this way. Ah never saw any of this coming, especially not Scott," Rogue looked up to see Jean with watery eyes.  
  
"I'll admit, Rogue, that I am still a little angry with Scott and that I was a bit angry at you, but I understand that you couldn't help the fact that he likes you," Jean explained, she wiped both of her eyes with the back of her hands, "Oh great now I have to redo my make up."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So we're still friends?" Rogue asked, tentatively.  
  
"Of course," Jean replied, she walked over to Rogue and gave her a hug, "You, me and Kitty, best friends, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Rogue replied, stunned by Jean's words and actions.  
  
"So I'll see you soon," Jean said, starting to leave, "Oh and Rogue, I have a question for you," Jean said, turning around.  
  
"Shoot," Rogue said.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Micheal?" she asked.  
  
"No he's just ah friend," Rogue replied.  
  
Jean nodded her head and left.  
  
Rogue got out of bed and put on some clothes.  
  
She decided to wear her black jeans with the rips in the knees and a black tank top with the purple off the shoulder sweater.  
  
She put on her make up, brushed her hair and then put on her shoes.  
  
She decided she looked good enough to go out and left her room, bumping straight into Scott.  
  
She almost fell but Scott caught her before she did.  
  
"Thanks," she said, still in his arms.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"Where are ya off ta?" she asked, standing up on her own.  
  
"I'm going with you guys," he replied. They started walking again.  
  
"Ah'd rather be sleeping then going shopping," she said.  
  
"Yeah me too," Scott replied, "But who knows we might have some fun."  
  
"Ah'll believe that when ah have it," she replied, "So who else is going?"  
  
"Kitty, Kurt, Amara and Bobby," he replied.  
  
"Ah don't think we'll all fit in Jean's SUV," she stated.  
  
"No. That's why I'm taking my car too," he said.  
  
They had finally reached the garage where everyone except Jean was waiting.  
  
"Do you want to go with me Rogue?" he asked her.  
  
"Umm. sure," Rogue said, she didn't seem to be able to say no to him.  
  
They reached the others and stood with them awaiting Jean to pop in.  
  
"So vho's going in vho's car?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ah'm going wit' Scott," Rogue said, she couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks.  
  
"Vell then I'll go vith-" Kurt started, when he saw the blush on Rogue's cheeks and the way Scott looked at her.  
  
"Jean," Kitty blurted out, knowing that Kurt wanted to play chaperone to Scott and Rogue.  
  
"Vhat?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"You me, Bobby and Amara will go with Jean. There's plenty of room," Kitty ordered.  
  
Rogue gave Kitty a look that said, "What tha hell are ya doing?"  
  
Kitty just gave her a look that said, "Trust me."  
  
"Vell that's stupid; if ve have two cars vhy don't ve spread ourselves out," Kurt argued.  
  
Kitty glared at him and Kurt now intimidated said, "Never mind, you're absolutely right. Scott and Rogue can go together and ve'll go vith Jean."  
  
"Well now that, that's settled, Rogue and I are going to go now. We'll wait for you guys at the main mall entrance," Scott said.  
  
Before any of them could answer, both Rogue and Scott got in the car and were off in a flash.  
  
They rode the whole way to the mall in a comfortable silence. Rogue was content in spending any time with Scott alone and Scott was too happy to really say anything, so they didn't speak. They just enjoyed each other's presence.  
  
When they finally reached the mall they each got out of the car. Scott walked over to Rogue's side and wordlessly stuck his hand out to Rogue, obviously wanting her to take it.  
  
Rogue looked at his hand for a minute, debating whether to take it.  
  
As soon as Scott was about to let it drop Rogue grasped his hand and tightly held on to it.  
  
Scott smiled at her and then they walked to the main entrance hand in hand.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+  
  
Well I hope you liked it. That was the opposite of Jean bashing. I hope you guys didn't mind that. I actually like Jean so that's why it went like this.  
  
Don't fear Pietro fans, he'll be in chapter 22 and 23. I know that's a while from now. But they're pretty important parts.  
  
I hope you guys will keep reading.  
  
And I'd like to thank all of you for the great reviews! Over 400!!  
  
Thanks!! 


	22. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have to work and get ready for school. So anyways here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Scott and Rogue were standing at the mall entrance still hand in hand waiting for Jean and the others.  
  
"What's taking them so long; it's been about 15 minutes?" Rogue said in frustration.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they're having car problems," Scott replied, "Why don't we go in by ourselves?"  
  
Rogue was about to agree when she saw them walking their way.  
  
"Hey guys what took ya so long?" Rogue asked immediately.  
  
"We had to stop for gas," Jean replied, after quickly glancing at Scott and Rogue's entwined hands.  
  
"I told Rogue I'm fine with this, now get over it, Jean," Jean told herself after feeling a pang of jealousy.  
  
"Ok well lets go in, I so need some new shoes," Kitty said, happily.  
  
Kurt groaned; he was not too fond of the idea of spending the whole time chasing after his girlfriend, who'd be chasing after shoes.  
  
"If you don't mind Kitty, Scott, Bobby and I vant to go and check out ze new electronics store," Kurt asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah sure, you guys go there and we'll go get Rogue a new wardrobe," Kitty said out of nowhere.  
  
"What!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Lets go," Kitty said pulling on Rogue's free hand, the other still firmly in Scott's grasp.  
  
"Scott save meh," Rogue cried out.  
  
"I'm trying Rogue," he said, pulling on her arm. He couldn't help but laugh at the same time at the situation.  
  
"Come on Rogue, it won't be that bad," Jean said and then used her telekinesis to pull Rogue away from Scott.  
  
"Yeah I saw this cute pink sweater and pink skirt the other day that I think will be perfect for you Rogue," Amara teased.  
  
"Scott!" Rogue called out again.  
  
She saw that he was still laughing and now being pulled away by Bobby and Kurt.  
  
"Sorry Rogue, your on your own," he replied and received a glare in return.  
  
"Ok, we'll meet you guys at the fountain in say an hour and then we'll check out more stores, ok?" Jean said. They all agreed and then she pulled Rogue with her powers.  
  
Rogue, Jean, Amara and Kitty made their way into the nearest store they found without even looking at the name.  
  
Jean and Amara went over to one rack and were looking through the clothes that in their opinion would best suit Rogue. Turns out that the whole shopping trip was about finding Rogue new clothes due to her new ability.  
  
Rogue and Kitty were at another rack, Kitty picking out clothes that looked to be more her style then Rogue's and Rogue picking out clothes that she would actually wear.  
  
"So." Kitty said, eyeing Rogue with a look of pent up excitement.  
  
"So what?" Rogue asked, not knowing what Kitty was looking for.  
  
"Like, hello, you and Scott what's the deal?" Kitty said not holding in her excitement anymore.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked, still playing dumb, even though she knew it was too late for that.  
  
Truth was Rogue knew exactly what Kitty wanted to hear: that Scott and her were now officially together and madly in love with each other. But they weren't. Officially together, that is. She wasn't too sure on the madly in love part. She couldn't speak for Scott.  
  
Was she in love with Scott? The past couple of days were heaven to her. Most of her dreams were being fulfilled in less then a week. One of those dreams being that Scott would be with her.  
  
She knew she had always had a crush on him; practically ever since she first saw him. And he was always so nice to her and caring. And as of late he did all the right things she had always wanted him to do. And now he admits that he cares for her a lot and wants to be with her.  
  
"Yeah ah'm definitely in love," Rogue thought to herself, "But." She ended her thoughts when she realized Kitty was speaking again.  
  
"You know what I mean. And please, the dumb act won't work anymore. I saw you two holding hands," Kitty said forcefully.  
  
"Kitty ah really don't want ta talk about it. It's complicated all right," Rogue replied.  
  
"I don't think so. Your not getting out of it that easily," Kitty demanded, "I will not shut up about it until you tell me. Remember I'm your best friend."  
  
Rogue sighed and knew that Kitty was telling the truth. She would not shut up about it and worse still, she'd probably ask Scott.  
  
"Fahne ah'll tell ya. But don't expect meh ta be in ah good mood anymore," Rogue threatened.  
  
Kitty made a noise that sounded like a snort of disbelief, "Like when are you ever?"  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue warned.  
  
"Ok, ok go on," Kitty replied.  
  
"Well its lahke this, whenever ah'm around Scott ah feel so great, lahke nothing bad can ever happen, lahke when ah'm wit' him we can face anything together, ya know what ah mean?" Rogue said and continued after seeing Kitty's nod, "Ah just can't believe he actually wants meh. All of this is so amazing," she hesitated for a second before she added, "Ah'm in love wit' him."  
  
"Really! Wow! That is so great!" Kitty exclaimed, but after she saw Rogue's uncertain, confused expression, added, "Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"  
  
But, Rogue couldn't also help but to think of a certain silver haired speed demon that had all of a sudden popped into her life.  
  
Pietro was also being kind and gentle and understanding towards her. He cared about her too and she had to admit the attraction between them was intense. But was that all it was, just an attraction based on looks.  
  
No it definitely wasn't. Rogue knew it wasn't only the fact that he was hot that made her want to get close to him. They shared a lot in common, like having psycho parents for example.  
  
"Kitty is it possible ta be in love wit' two people at once?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I know I love no one but Kurt. Don't tell me you fell for Pietro too?" Kitty asked with slight disapproval in her voice.  
  
"Guess so," Rogue replied, admitting it to Kitty and herself.  
  
"Scott and Pietro, wow Rogue your life is complicated," Kitty replied.  
  
"Yeah it sure is," Rogue whispered to herself.  
  
"Well your going to have to decide which one you love and want more. You can't leave both of them hanging like this," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but-" Rogue started, but was cut off by a very excited Amara and Jean, each holding a huge pile of clothes, all apparently Rogue's size.  
  
"Come on Rogue it's off to the dressing room we go," Jean exclaimed.  
  
"Please no," Rogue pleaded.  
  
Jean didn't reply but just pulled Rogue along.  
  
When they reached the dressing room an annoying dressing room attendant walked up to them, "Hello, did you know that there is a 4 garment limit to a dressing room at a time. I'm sorry girls you're going to have to put some back."  
  
Jean stared at the woman and then the other 3 girls noticed the woman's hard stare turn into a blank one and then surprised everyone by saying, "I'm sorry girls. What was I thinking, go right ahead."  
  
And then she stepped out of the way and walked away from the dressing rooms.  
  
"Jean your not supposed ta use your powers lahke that," Rogue said.  
  
"I know but this is special," Jean simply replied.  
  
Amara walked to the closest dressing room door and opened it. She held it open for Rogue and said, "In you go."  
  
Rogue knew better than to argue with the psycho girls since it was also getting her nowhere. So she walked in and grabbed the clothes Jean was offering.  
  
"Now we expect to see you in everyone," Jean lectured.  
  
Rogue mumbled something that resembled a 'shut up Jean,' before she close the door behind her.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~  
  
Well that's it for now! I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.  
  
Wiccamage: Thanks for the great review. The climax and conclusion will be coming along soon. It should be done by chapter 30. I hope. Definitely not losing interest though, I know what will happen to me if I do.  
  
Scones: what happened to your own stories??  
  
Thanks!! 


	23. Chapter 21

A/N: Well here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Scott, Kurt and Bobby were in the electronics store checking out some new PS2 games.  
  
"Look at this awesome game!" Kurt exclaimed, showing the game to Scott and Bobby.  
  
"The Getaway," Scott read. He took the game out of Kurt's hands and examined the back for more info.  
  
"Put it back Kurt," Scott said.  
  
"Awww. Vhy? I vant to buy it," Kurt whined.  
  
"It's rated mature. That means it's not suitable for the others," Scott explained.  
  
"Like who, Ray and Roberto?" Kurt asked, with skepticism.  
  
"Try Jamie and Jubilee," Scott countered.  
  
"I'll hide it from them. And ve von't play it vhen they're around," Kurt said.  
  
"Fine," Scott replied, in actuality he wanted the game as well.  
  
Kurt let out a "voohoo" and went back to his game hunting.  
  
Bobby walked over to Scott and asked, "So Scott are you and Rogue officially together?"  
  
"Not yet," Scott replied.  
  
"Vhat do you mean not yet?" Kurt asked after hearing their conversation.  
  
"I mean I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet. But I plan on it," Scott explained.  
  
Bobby hearing this news went back to his game hunting, with a look of envy on his face, although he was still listening with one ear.  
  
Kurt on the other hand was not done with the topic at hand.  
  
"Scott, vhat exactly do you feel for her?" Kurt questioned.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Scott asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I don't vant to see her get hurt," Kurt replied.  
  
"Honestly. I'm in love with her," Scott announced.  
  
"Aw man, now I definitely don't have a chance," Bobby said, disappointed.  
  
"You really love her?" Kurt asked, ignoring Bobby's comment, "Because you said you loved Jean but look vhat happened."  
  
"I really love her!" Scott said, determinedly, "With Jean I loved the idea of her, her perfection. With Rogue I just love her, the whole her."  
  
"Ok man, then you should tell her," Kurt said, giving Scott his blessing.  
  
"I intend to do that, right away," Scott replied, "Before Pietro ruins everything," he thought to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue looked in the mirror at what she was wearing, a knee length dark blue jeans skirt with a front slit and a blue backless top. She didn't mind the outfit too much. What she minded was that they were playing Barbie( dress up with her, herself being the doll.  
  
She stepped out of the dressing room and instantly heard the squeals of delight.  
  
"Wow Rogue, that outfit is so you!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Fahne add it ta tha pile than," Rogue said. She had long ago given up on arguing with the three girls on what to purchase. Basically if they liked it she added it to the pile they would buy. She still had her old clothes at home to wear, anyways.  
  
"Rogue I found the perfect dress for you!" Jean exclaimed. She held out a black shimmering evening gown for Rogue to inspect.  
  
"What tha hell do ya think ah am, ah slut?" Rogue asked, insulted. The dress was backless and was the lowest cut she had ever seen.  
  
"No. Just try it on, you won't look like a slut," Jean assured her. After both Kitty and Amara added their words of encouragement Rogue ripped the dress out of Jean's hand and stormed back into the dressing room.  
  
"Jean," she heard from behind her. The girls turned around to see Bobby, Scott and Kurt standing there.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Kitty asked, "I thought we said we'd meet you at the fountain in and hour?"  
  
"Yeah Kitty, ve vere vaiting, that vas like 20 minutes ago," Kurt replied.  
  
"Oops, I guess we got carried away," Kitty said.  
  
"So where's Rogue?" Scott asked.  
  
"In there," Amara said, pointing to the dressing rooms, "She's trying on this totally hot dress."  
  
Rogue didn't hear the arrival of the guys. She was about to step out of the dressing room but first said, "Do ah really have ta show ya?"  
  
"Yes!" Jean called back.  
  
"Fahne!" Rogue said, not too happily, followed by some not to discernible curses.  
  
The dressing room door opened and she stepped out.  
  
"There ah look lahke an idiot," Rogue said, frowning the whole time.  
  
She looked at the 3 girls expression, which were unreadable and then, noticed the guys were there.  
  
She looked at Bobby first and saw that his eyes were wide open and his mouth was hanging open and Rogue definitely noticed some drool.  
  
She looked at Kurt and noticed that he was too shocked to move.  
  
She then looked at Scott and saw almost the same look that Bobby had minus the drool but plus something else that Rogue couldn't decipher.  
  
"Wow Rogue, umm. you look hot! I mean beautiful," Scott corrected.  
  
She looked at him and she felt a little mad, not really knowing why, "Oh sure ah look beautiful when half mah chest is showing, is that it?"  
  
And she turned back towards the dressing room to change. Scott followed her instantly wanting to know why she had reacted that way. So he practically pushed her in the tiny room and followed her closing the door behind them.  
  
"Scott, what tha hell do ya think your doing?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Why are you mad at me? I thought everything was good between us?" he asked, confused by what was going on.  
  
She turned her back on him and didn't say anything to him.  
  
"Come on Rogue. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I just wish I knew what it was so I could fix things and never do whatever I did again. Please Rogue talk to me," he pleaded.  
  
She turned around and faced him. She let out a long sigh and then began to speak, "It's just something Pietro said ta meh, that at tha time ah swore was not true, but now it seems lahke it is."  
  
"What? What did he say?" Scott asked calmly. When really he was angry that Pietro was the one causing trouble right now.  
  
"He said ya want ta be wit' meh just 'cause ah can touch," she blurted out," And it makes sense, because before ah could touch ya were wit' Jean and now here ya are wit' meh. And when ah saw tha way ya were looking at meh just now, it seemed ta confirm what he said."  
  
Scott stared at her and noticed the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Damn him. Damn Pietro for making her doubt me," Scott thought, "Now is definitely the time to tell her."  
  
"Rogue look at me," he said, tilting her head up so she could look directly at him, "I want you. Not because you can touch but because of you. I love you Rogue. The whole you, not just your body, but everything about you even your hot temper. I love you."  
  
Rogue looked up at him. She was taken aback by his strong declaration. It was totally unexpected and she was still in disbelief.  
  
"Really?" Rogue asked, sniffling a little.  
  
"Really," he said, "I love you."  
  
Her heart was soaring. But at the same time she felt uneasy, because half of her was in love with Pietro.  
  
"Scott, ah love ya too!" She said, and she saw the happiness those words instilled in his face. And then he hugged her very tightly.  
  
"Oh God, how ahm ah supposed ta tell him about Pietro?" she thought.  
  
"Scott ah have something else ta say," she said warily. She looked into his hopeful face and then continued, "Ah love ya so very much. And ah don't know what's wrong wit' meh. Ah never thought it would be possible. But ah- ah'm also in love wit' Pietro." She blurted out the last words as quickly as possible. She looked at him and saw the hopeful expression crushed.  
  
"Scott." she whispered.  
  
"I- I don't know what to say," he replied, obviously hurt.  
  
"Scott mah feelings are all jumbled up, ah'm trying ta sort them out. And ah know ya've heard this before but it's just going ta take some time for meh ta do that. Ah totally understand if ya don't want to wait for meh. Ah know ah'm not worth tha trouble. And ah totally understand if ya hate meh right now," she said.  
  
"I could never hate you. Despite what you say, I know you're worth it. I will wait and I'll fight for you because I love you," he replied, determination emanating from his voice.  
  
He wasn't going to give up. She loved him, she had told him so. So there was a chance. And he would not give it up.  
  
"So we're ok right now?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, sure. I love you and you love me. We'll work everything out," he replied.  
  
"Good," she replied, "Now get out of here so ah can change."  
  
"You should definitely buy the dress," Scott encouraged.  
  
"Maybe ah will," Rogue teased.  
  
He bent down to kiss her and she gladly melted into the kiss and let her troubles drift away for that instant.  
  
But the kiss ended all too quickly and she was faced with the dilemma of Scott or Pietro.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I start school in two days. I think I'm starting to hyperventilate.  
  
Anyways the next chapter has Pietro in it and I think its one of my favorites along with this one.  
  
So thanks for the reviews! And keep them coming.  
  
Thanks! 


	24. Chapter 22

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I had school today it's going to be a long hard year, so the next time I update will probably be next weekend. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution.  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
Rogue quickly got dressed and joined her friends outside the dressing rooms.  
  
"So are ya guys ready ta go home now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Home? We're not done here," Amara announced.  
  
"Yeah we like have the whole mall to check out," Kitty exclaimed and received groans from Rogue and the three guys.  
  
"Fahne, let's just pay for this stuff and get out," Rogue said, annoyed.  
  
Jean and Kitty went to pay for Rogue's things while the rest of them waited outside the store.  
  
When Jean and Kitty stepped out of the store with about six bags in each of their hands Scott voiced a suggestion, "Hey guys I'm starved, I didn't get breakfast today. How about we go to the food court and get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure," everyone agreed.  
  
"But first we should take these bags to the car," Jean suggested.  
  
"Ah'll take them," Rogue volunteered.  
  
Jean looked at her suspiciously, "Kurt why don't you go with her and make sure she doesn't lose these along the way. You can both teleport there and be back in no time."  
  
Kurt agreed and Rogue was mad that Jean knew exactly what she was going to do.  
  
They each took the bags and Jean's keys; they looked around and then when it was safe they each teleported separately to the car.  
  
As soon as they arrived Rogue opened the trunk of the car and they put the bags in. She locked it and was ready to teleport again, but before she could Kurt put a restraining hand on her arm, urging her to wait a second.  
  
"So is everything all right vith you and Scott?" Kurt asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, for now, ah guess. We have some things ta sort out, though," Rogue admitted.  
  
"He really cares about you, Rogue," Kurt added.  
  
"Ah know, ah care for him too," she replied.  
  
Kurt nodded and let go of her arm, before he teleported away he added, "I only vant vhatever makes you happy."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
After a second of thinking Rogue also teleported back into the mall as close as possible to the food court.  
  
When she walked the couple of steps into the food court she was shocked to see the scene in front of her.  
  
She saw an angry Scott holding onto Pietro by his shirt, whose nose was already bloodied and Scott ready to take another punch at him. If it weren't for Kurt holding back on his arm he would have succeeded in giving him a black eye along with the broken nose. The rest of the gang was standing around Scott telling him to calm down and let Pietro go.  
  
After overcoming her initial shock Rogue approached the scene, furious at what was happening.  
  
"Scott what tha hell do ya think your doing?" she yelled; practically everyone in the whole area was staring at them now. "Let him go this instant!" her voice rising.  
  
Scott looked at her surprised to see her back so soon. He looked back at Pietro and reluctantly released his hold on him.  
  
Rogue went to Pietro's side instantly, ignoring Scott at the moment. She led Pietro to a nearby seat and urged him to sit. She examined his face and used some napkins to clean up the blood.  
  
"Rogue I swear to you I said nothing to him, nothing at all. He just grabbed me and hit me," Pietro explained. It was the truth. He was at the mall checking out some clothes and came to the food court to get some food. He saw the X-men there and thought about having some fun with them, especially Scott. But he held himself back knowing that it wouldn't put him in Rogue's good graces. He was in line to order and saw Scott coming his way. He assumed he was going to stand in line as well but the next thing he knew he had grabbed him and hit him in the nose.  
  
"Do you believe me?" he asked her sincerely.  
  
"Yes ah believe ya. Scott is just ah little mad right now. Ah told him something today that ah need ta talk ta ya about," she said to him. At first she thought he might have provoked him but after looking in his eyes she somehow knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"Rogue do you need some help here?" she heard someone say from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see Micheal standing near the table they were at.  
  
"Micheal! What are ya doing here?" she asked, surprised to see him.  
  
"I'm with some old friends hanging out. Does your friend need some help?" he asked, offering his services.  
  
"Yeah he has ah broken nose. Can ya heal him while ah go talk ta Scott?" she asked, and when he said yes she turned back to Pietro and said," Micheal will fix ya up."  
  
Then she got up and walked towards Scott anger clearly written all over her face.  
  
She grabbed Scott and pulled him towards a table.  
  
When they were seated Rogue let loose, "What tha hell was that Scott?"  
  
"I don't know Rogue. I saw him standing there and I just got so angry. I couldn't control myself," he explained.  
  
"He says he didn't do anything and ah believe him," Rogue told him.  
  
"Yeah that's true," Scott admitted looking guilty.  
  
"This can't happen again Scott. Because if it does we will have no chance," she said grimly.  
  
"I understand. And I'm really sorry," he said immediately.  
  
"If your really sorry, say it ta him not ta meh," she said sternly.  
  
"Ok," he said instantly, not wanting to lose any chance with Rogue at all.  
  
He stood up and walked to where Micheal was done healing Pietro.  
  
"Hey man, I'm really sorry. Didn't mean to go all crazy on you," Scott said when he got to him.  
  
Pietro just nodded in return knowing that fighting with him would not help his own chances with Rogue.  
  
Then Scott walked back to where Jean, Amara, Kurt, Kitty and Bobby were standing.  
  
Rogue sat next to Pietro and said to Micheal, "Thanks ah lot."  
  
"Yeah thanks man," Pietro said, surprising Rogue.  
  
"So you guys are ok now?" Micheal asked.  
  
"Yeah we're fahne," Rogue replied.  
  
"Ok. But Rogue call me later if you need to talk," he offered.  
  
"Sure ah will," Rogue agreed and then he walked towards the X-men to say hi to Scott and Jean.  
  
Rogue turned back to Pietro and put both of her hands on either side of his face.  
  
"Looks lahke he did ah good job. Can't tell at all that it was broken. Your as good as new," she announced.  
  
"Great! Couldn't have my best feature deformed," he joked with her, then got serious, "So what did ya want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Not here," she said, "Ah'll come by your place later and we can talk there, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure," he agreed.  
  
"Ok well ah should get back ta mah friends," she said.  
  
But before getting up she gave Pietro a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"See ya later," She said. And she stood up to leave. She turned around to get another look at him but he was gone.  
  
She looked at Scott and knew he was still angry and he had probably noticed the kiss.  
  
"Too bad," Rogue thought.  
  
Though she was still mad at Scott she kind of understood why he did what he did.  
  
He loved her and felt threatened by Pietro's presence. But that was still no excuse for beating him up.  
  
Rogue noticed that Kurt, Bobby, Amara and Kitty were talking to Scott, probably calming him down, while Micheal and Jean were standing apart from the group talking to each other.  
  
When Rogue reached them they all quieted down and they stood there in an awkward silence.  
  
Nobody knew what to say, so they didn't say anything at all, until Jean decided to break it for them.  
  
"Hey guys, guess who's got a date this Friday!"  
  
~+~+~+++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+  
  
That's it for now. I hope you liked it.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!! Keep them coming!!!  
  
Thanks! 


	25. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I wasn't going to update this week because I already have a ton of work to do, but since I promised you guys and I don't want to be called a liar well I decided to update. Who care's about my marks? :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
After Jean's little announcement everyone had decided to keep shopping like they had planned. Rogue was reluctant to agree to this at first, but then she reasoned that it was a good excuse to keep her mind off of her Scott, Pietro problems.  
  
So Jean, Kitty and Amara dragged Rogue to more clothing stores while the guys went to check out more guy things, much to Rogue's relief, who didn't really want to hang out with Scott at the moment.  
  
A little later.  
  
"So Jean, did Micheal ask you out or the other way around?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I asked him," Jean announced proudly.  
  
"Good going girl!" Amara exclaimed.  
  
Rogue stood there not wanting to add anything to the conversation because she really didn't want to talk about guys at the moment.  
  
"Rogue, are you okay?" Jean asked, noticing Rogue's silence.  
  
"Ah'm fahne," Rogue replied.  
  
Jean nodded and then looked at the clothes they had in their hands, "Well I think we're done here. Just in time to meet the guys too."  
  
"Ok lets go," Rogue said.  
  
So they purchased their items and then walked out of the store with another 8 bags, this time not all for Rogue.  
  
When they reached the fountain they saw Scott, Bobby and Kurt sitting around it with a couple of bags of their own.  
  
"Vow did you leave anything in ze mall for ze other customers?" Kurt joked, when he saw them approach.  
  
"This is nothing Kurt, I plan on coming back in a couple of days," Kitty said.  
  
"You're kidding?" Kurt said in disbelief, knowing that if she did come back, he, as her boyfriend, would probably be dragged along.  
  
Kitty walked away towards the exit, "I don't know, you'll have to wait and see."  
  
Kurt began to follow her, complaining all the while.  
  
"Bobby, help us with some of these bags," Amara told him, handing him 4 of the bags.  
  
"Let's get them to the car," Jean said who was carrying two of them.  
  
And the 3 of them left towards the exit, leaving Scott and Rogue alone.  
  
"So." Scott started.  
  
"So, we should get going too," Rogue said and started walking.  
  
"Rogue wait!" Scott called out.  
  
"What Scott?" Rogue asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and then let out, "I just want to say I'm sorry for losing my temper and I won't let it happen again. I just hope in time you can forgive me."  
  
He looked so sad and truly sorry for what he had done that Rogue knew there was no way she couldn't forgive him.  
  
"Of course ah can forgive ya, Scott," Rogue said, "Ah just hope ya mean it when ya say ya won't do it again."  
  
"I swear, I mean it," Scott declared.  
  
"Ok. Ah believe ya," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to start walking, "Ya know this is hard on meh too. Ah don't want ta see either of ya hurt."  
  
"I know," Scott said quietly.  
  
"Ah'm going over ta tha brotherhood house later ta talk ta him," she warned.  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Ah know its hard ta believe but they were mah friends once and ah believe they still are," Rogue said, "Besides, ah can take care of mahself."  
  
Scott instantly dropped the subject knowing that she was right.  
  
They reached Scott's car in the parking lot and noticed that Jean's SUV was gone.  
  
"Tha least they could do is wait for us after they dragged us here," Rogue said, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Scott said agreeing with her, as he got into the drivers seat.  
  
He waited for Rogue to get in as he settled a couple of bags he was carrying in the backseat.  
  
Rogue finally climbed into the passengers seat and Scott started the car and they drove away.  
  
They sat for a while in complete silence driving towards the institute. And then Scott turned on the radio right in time to listen to the beginning of Beyonce's song Crazy in Love.  
  
Rogue listened to the lyrics; she would have at first made fun of the song, saying how can a girl just go totally nuts over a guy. But now she pretty much understood how you could be crazy in love. Except instead of one guy it applied to two guys.  
  
Funny, how she could relate to a girl that was totally opposite from herself. She accidentally laughed out loud, which earned her a glance from Scott.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said secretively.  
  
"Ok, what ever you say," Scott replied and smiled at her.  
  
"What are ya smiling about?" she asked him.  
  
"Just realized how much I love your smiles and your laughter and just spending time with you," Scott admitted.  
  
"Feelings mutual Scott, ah can tell ya that," she replied.  
  
"Good to hear that," Scott said, putting his hand on top of hers and giving it a squeeze before going back to the steering wheel.  
  
They drove the rest of the way talking about unimportant things. And when they got to the garage they got out of the car. Scott grabbed his bags and then moved to Rogue, putting his arm around her shoulders, which Rogue surprisingly let him do. They walked inside the mansion.  
  
They ran into Tabitha and Ray and they received comments on how the two of them looked so cute together which made them both blush. Then they headed upstairs to their rooms.  
  
"When they got to Rogue's room they stood in from of her door.  
  
"So." Scott began, "Hopefully I'll see you later."  
  
"Of course, we still have danger room practice too, remember?" Rogue replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said, "Well then I'll see you later."  
  
He started to walk away but before he could Rogue grabbed his arm and turned him around. She didn't say anything but just pulled him closer to her and kissed him.  
  
When they ended, Scott walked away without a word but with a very big smile on his face.  
  
~~~~_____________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))))))))))))))))))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_______  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. It's not one of my best chapters. I'm so going to go back and revise the whole story when it's finished. Most likely it will be longer.  
  
Anyways:  
  
13110809omi tsukiyono031990: Sorry Pietro is a main part of this story.  
  
Wiccamage: You must be a psychic! :)  
  
Rogue14: Yeah even I was pissed off at Scott. I know weird I wrote it in but still, oh well whatever.  
  
Anyways everyone keep reviewing!! Please and thank you!!!  
  
Next update: Hopefully next weekend. 


	26. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. School started and already I have piles of work to do. Anyways I hope you guys are still reading and here's the next chapter! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
"Kitty, Jean, Amara!" Rogue yelled, "Get your asses in here right now!"  
  
Rogue was in her room putting away the clothes they had just bought that day. But when she opened her closet and drawers she noticed that most of her Goth clothes were gone.  
  
"What's wrong Rogue?" Jean innocently asked when she walked into the room.  
  
"Ya know what's wrong!" Rogue continued to yell.  
  
"What's with the yelling?" Kitty asked, phasing through the wall.  
  
Amara also stepped into the room, but didn't say a word; guilt was written all over her face.  
  
"What's wrong is ya guys took all mah clothes! Now where are they? Ah know ya guys did it, ya can see it all over Amara's face," Rogue said.  
  
Amara turned a deep shade of red as Kitty and Jean glared at the younger girl for giving away their secret.  
  
"Listen Rogue, we knew that you wouldn't wear any of the clothes we bought today if you still had all your old clothes," Jean started.  
  
"So we like got rid of them," Kitty finished, a little too cheerfully.  
  
"What!" Rogue exclaimed, "Ya through mah clothes away?"  
  
Rogue looked like she was about to have a heart attack.  
  
"No, no," Amara amended, "We still have them."  
  
"Where are they?" Rogue asked, glaring at each of them in turn.  
  
"Listen Rogue, we'll give you back your clothes if you wear each new outfit at least once," Jean reasoned calmly, even though she was at the receiving end of a very nasty death glare.  
  
"That way we haven't wasted our money," Kitty said, optimistically.  
  
"Ah'm not five, guys, ah can dress mah self," Rogue said angrily.  
  
"We know," Amara said sheepishly, about to give in and give her clothes back.  
  
"We just want to see how you look in them," Kitty said.  
  
"Ah'm also not ah Barbie( doll," Rogue said, still mad.  
  
"Just wear every outfit and then we'll give them back," Jean said sternly.  
  
"Fahne!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Good!" Kitty exclaimed, happy that they won.  
  
"Now get out of here before ah change mah mind," Rogue said, not feeling like socializing with them at the moment.  
  
"Whoa Rogue you don't have to be so rude," Kitty said.  
  
Rogue glared at her and they all left without another word.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, she sat on her bed and took a deep breath, calming herself down.  
  
She looked at her clock and saw that it was 5:30pm.  
  
"Ah have an hour before tha session wit' tha Professor," she thought, "Ah guess ah'll call Micheal then."  
  
So she took out her phone book and found his number. She quickly dialed it and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" a young girls voice asked.  
  
"Hi may ah speak ta Micheal?" Rogue asked, politely.  
  
"Hold on a sec," the girl, who was probably Micheal's sister, said. Then Rogue heard her yelling to Micheal to grab the phone.  
  
After a few more seconds she heard Micheal's voice.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi Micheal, it's meh Rogue," she said.  
  
"Oh hi Rogue! I hope everything's ok now," he said immediately concerned.  
  
"Everything's fahne right now," she assured him.  
  
"Good. I was really worried about you at the mall. What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
She then explained the whole situation to Micheal right from the start all the way up to her choosing between Scott and Pietro. She really felt like she could confide in him even though she had just met him. She really needed a friend who wasn't biased.  
  
"And here I thought I had a chance with you," he joked.  
  
"Ah really don't know what ta do," she said, sadly.  
  
"Rogue the best advice I can give you is 'follow your heart and you'll find the answer eventually'," he said seriously.  
  
"Thanks Micheal," Rogue replied.  
  
"And who knows that heart of yours just might lead you to me," he joked again trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"Don't ya have ah date this Friday wit' ah Miss. Jean Grey?" Rogue replied, after laughing for a second.  
  
"Yeah," Micheal replied.  
  
"So what's up wit' that?" she asked.  
  
"She asked me and I said yes. Nothing else to it," he said and then paused, "Besides I think she's really cute!"  
  
"Cuter then meh?" Rogue kidded, faking hurt and laughing a little.  
  
"Rogue, no ones cuter then my Goth girl," Micheal joked along.  
  
"There's one problem with that," Rogue said laughing at Micheal.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Jean and my two other friends confiscated mah clothes and left meh wit' regular clothes," she explained.  
  
"Well we'll just have to remedy that when I move in. We'll search everywhere for them," Micheal declared.  
  
"And when are ya moving in, by tha way," she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, hopefully. I just have to talk to Professor Xavier and see if it's ok with him," Micheal replied.  
  
"That's great!" Rogue exclaimed, "So what did your parents think of your plans?"  
  
"They were nervous about it at first, but they eventually said it was ok. Besides I'm an adult now I would have moved in whether they oked it or not. They also want to come and check the place out for themselves and talk with the Professor," he said.  
  
"Well we're all looking forward to ya moving in," Rogue said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks," he replied.  
  
Rogue all of the sudden heard her stomach growl. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day and was really starving. She glanced at her clock and noticed it said 6:00pm, just enough time to go get something to snack on.  
  
"Well ah've got ta go now," Rogue said, "Hopefully ah'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah hopefully," he replied.  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
"Bye," he replied.  
  
Rogue hung up the phone.  
  
She made her way down to the kitchen and found that it was empty. So she went to the refrigerator to see what she could make. She opened it and found everything to make a nice sub.  
  
When she was done she grabbed her plate and went to watch t.v. There she found Jamie sitting there all alone watching t.v.  
  
"Hey Jamie. What are ya watching?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"The Simpsons," he replied.  
  
"Mind if ah watch wit' ya?" she asked.  
  
"Go right ahead," he replied, happy for her company.  
  
"Want half of mah sandwich?" she offered, before getting into the show.  
  
"Sure!" he said.  
  
So they sat there watching Homer be an idiot, eating a sub and just enjoying each other's company.  
  
As soon as the show was done she told Jamie she had fun and that they should do something together again sometime. Then she excused herself and told him that she had to meet the Professor.  
  
So she walked upstairs to the Professor's office. She knocked on the door and he told her to come in.  
  
"Hi Professor," she said rather cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Rogue, how are you today?" he asked.  
  
"Ah'm fahne. Just finished watching T.V. wit' Jamie," she told him.  
  
"Ah yes Jamie. I'm very glad you spent time with him. I wish there were more kids his age here," he said.  
  
"Yah ah know. Ah don't mind hanging out wit' him though," Rogue added, "It was nice."  
  
"That is very thoughtful of you Rogue," he said and then continued, "Would you like to get started now?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Very well. I was thinking that we should work on the psyches that seem to be most prominent in your mind. Which do you think those would be?" he asked.  
  
Rogue took a minute to think. She had touched Scott more then once so he was up there on the list and Pietro's psyche was always chattering away in her head. If she could deal with those two she would have more restful nights.  
  
"They would have to be Scott's and Pietro's psyches," she answered and then thought for a second more, "And Jean's too."  
  
"I see; well we will concentrate on them one by one and see how far we can get today. And after today you will be one step closer to controlling you powers on your own," the professor told her optimistically.  
  
So for a full hour and a half they worked hard on controlling the psyches.  
  
In the end they had only successfully dealt with Scott and Pietro's psyches.  
  
"So how come ah can control Scott's powers and he can't?" she asked him.  
  
The Professor explained to Rogue the reason why Scott could not control his power, being that he damaged the part of his brain, which could control it. And then he explained that this would not be a problem to her. She thought that this was kind of cruel to Scott, seeing another person have his powers and being able to control them. So she told herself she would refrain from using them unless absolutely necessary.  
  
As for Pietro's powers she had mastered them by the time the session was over.  
  
"Professor how come it is so easy for meh ta get tha hang of other peoples powers? Ah mean it takes them years ta figure them out and here ah'm learning them in an hour or so," Rogue asked.  
  
"I believe it is because when you absorb people you absorb their memories as well. And logically these memories would include the "instructions" to their powers," he explained.  
  
"Oh, so how much longer do ya think it will take for meh ta control mah own powers?" she asked.  
  
"I think by the time we've got all the psyches under control you should be fully able to focus on learning control of your own absorbing mutant power," he said.  
  
"Ah understand. So there is no definite date," she said, "Well at least ah got tha watch."  
  
"Unfortunately I can't be certain as to how long it will take you to control them. But I believe you will eventually," he encouraged.  
  
"Thanks Professor," she said, with a small smile, "Got ta get ta tha danger room now." And then she teleported out of his office and into her room to get her uniform.  
  
~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~_______~~~~~~~~~~~_________~~~~~~~~~__________~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked it. I know, I know no Scott and no Pietro. But they'll be in it soon.  
  
I'll try to update next weekend.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Thanks! 


	27. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait again! Way too much schoolwork to do. And now I have two midterms in a row next week! Anyways I thought I'd update now. So I hope you guys like it. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. Though I wish I did. Ahh.the things I could do.  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
After a long hard danger room session everyone was dead tired and nobody felt like moving from his or her spots in the now deactivated danger room.  
  
They had had to run a dangerous obstacle course, complete with saving civilians and getting them to safety; they being Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Bobby.  
  
They had thought that since it was only Ororo running the session that it would be a piece of cake, but the cake was not to be had.  
  
As soon as it was over they all had collapsed where they had been standing. Rogue and Bobby were sitting back-to-back, supporting each other, Kitty was sprawled on the ground with her head in Kurt's lap, while Kurt was leaning back on his hands and Jean and Scott were also sitting on the ground.  
  
"Ah think ah prefer Logan's sessions," Rogue announced.  
  
"Yeah me too," Kitty agreed.  
  
"Maybe that was Logan in disguise," Bobby joked.  
  
They gave a tired sounding laugh at the lame joke and than they sat quietly again.  
  
"Come on guys we should get up, the others have a session in a few minutes," Scott said.  
  
He stood up and walked over to Rogue, he extended his hand to her and she took it. And then he effortlessly pulled her up.  
  
The minute he did, though, Bobby fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor.  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue exclaimed going to his side, "Sorry about that." She lifted his head off the ground.  
  
"No problem, but I think I'm just going to lay down here for a couple more minutes," he told her tiredly.  
  
She gently put his head back down and got up.  
  
She noticed everyone else was up and that Kurt and Kitty were coming over to check on Bobby, as was Jean.  
  
She stood next to Scott who was standing close by looking down at Bobby.  
  
"Is he ok?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, just tired," she replied.  
  
Then they walked out of the danger room, side by side.  
  
"So Rogue, I noticed you acquired some new powers today," he started.  
  
"Oh yeah, ah didn't get ah chance ta tell ya," she replied.  
  
"So you now have control over mine and Quicksilvers?" he asked.  
  
She kind of hoped that he hadn't noticed the couple of times she had used his powers, but he did, "Yeah ah do."  
  
"And you're able to control mine?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah," she simply replied.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"Well it's kind of hard ta explain. It's basically because ah don't have tha part of mah brain damaged that controls tha X-gene," she explained, she tried to say it gently but somehow she still thought that it came out cruel sounding.  
  
"So you know what happened to me in the plane crash?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah tha Professor told meh. Ah hope ya don't mind?" she said.  
  
"No, I don't mind. It's fine with me. I want you to know all my secrets," he said sincerely.  
  
"All of them?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Sure," he replied, "I want us to be together."  
  
She nodded and stared at him for a second. She was touched that he didn't want to keep anything from her.  
  
They reached her bedroom and they went inside. Rogue immediately went to her closet.  
  
"So are you going to see Pietro now?" he asked as soon as he sat on her bed.  
  
"Yah after ah take ah shower and change. Ah can't go anywhere looking lahke this," she said gesturing at her self and then she turned back to her closet looking for something not to girly to wear.  
  
"I think you look great," he said to her. She turned back around and looked at him intently to see if he was serious, and sure enough he was.  
  
"That's what ah love about ya," she said, "Ya don't care about appearances."  
  
He smiled at her, "Well it's the truth; you look as beautiful as ever."  
  
She blushed and said, "Scott you're such ah flatterer."  
  
"It's easy when it's the truth," he told her again. They stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Well I guess I should let you get ready then," he said, a tint of sadness in his voice, getting off the bed.  
  
She walked him to the door and they both stood in the hallway.  
  
He quickly grabbed her and pulled her close and then began to kiss her passionately. He was desperate not to lose her.  
  
When they released, they still stood close to each other and they had their arms around each other.  
  
Reluctantly he released her and said, "Well I'll se ya later."  
  
She nodded and quickly brushed a kiss across his cheek as if to reassure him.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++  
  
Well I hope you guys liked it. I know it was short, the next one will definitely be longer with some Remy, Lance and Pietro!! I'll try to update next weekend, but it all depends on the homework.  
  
Anyways please Review!!!  
  
Hey Susy, I keep trying to email you, but the emails keep coming back. Just letting you know so you don't think I'm ignoring you.  
  
Thanks guys! 


	28. Chapter 26

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the long update times. October has been such a crazy month; too many midterms and assignments. So anyways, here's chapter 26. I hope you like it, so please R&R!  
  
Chapter 26:  
  
As soon as Scott left, Rogue went to take a quick shower and started to get ready to go see Pietro. She put on some black capris and a black sweater along with black thong sandals, which was one of the new outfits she was forced to buy. She put on her makeup and walked out of her room.  
  
She planned on walking to the Brotherhood house and was almost out the door when, she heard from behind her, "Where do you think you're going, Stripes?"  
  
She turned around and found Logan standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"None of your business," she said, with as much attitude as she could muster.  
  
"Well then I guess your not going anywhere," he replied.  
  
"Lahke hell ah'm not," was her reply, "Last ah checked this wasn't ah prison."  
  
Logan was about to say something when Kurt teleported in front of them.  
  
"Hey Rogue vhere are you going?" he asked innocently.  
  
"For Gods sake, is it ah crime ta go visit friends," she practically yelled.  
  
"Vell I vas just vondering because it looks like its going to rain and I have this umbrella for you," he said, trying not to sound hurt.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Kurt," she said, "Thanks for tha umbrella. But ah think ah'll just teleport there."  
  
"You ain't going anywhere," Logan said, stubbornly.  
  
"Listen ah'm just going ta see Pietro. Ah'll be back before curfew," she said, frustrated. And then she teleported without waiting for either of them to say anything.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~  
  
Rogue landed right on the Brotherhood's doorstep. She felt a little dizzy; she knew that Nightcrawler's powers were fading after using them in the danger room and then teleporting there. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
  
After a few seconds the door opened and Rogue found herself being stared at by two red on black eyes.  
  
"Chere, what y'doing here?" Remy asked, surprised to see her.  
  
"Ah'm here ta see Pietro," she said, pushing past him and walking inside.  
  
"De bosses son? Now why would y' want t' see him, when y've got Remy?" he replied smugly.  
  
She ignored him and went to the living room to see if Pietro was in there; but he wasn't. She assumed he was upstairs, so she turned to go up and found Remy following her every move.  
  
"Do ya mind?" she said, "What are ya doing here anyways and where is everyone else?"  
  
"I'm here waiting for tha losers t' show up," he said.  
  
"They're not losers," she said defensively, thinking that only she was allowed to call them that.  
  
"Well dey sure aren't winners," he replied.  
  
She was getting really annoyed so she decided to use the last of Kurt's powers to port upstairs to Pietro's room.  
  
The instant she got there she collapsed and was about to hit the floor, but before she did, Pietro, who was in his room, quickly caught her.  
  
"Rogue!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay?"  
  
He gently laid her down on his bed.  
  
"Ah'm fahne. Just trying ta get used ta all these new powers," she replied.  
  
"New powers?" Pietro questioned.  
  
"Yeah it turns out if ah want ta control mah own powers ah need ta be able ta control tha ones ah absorbed first. So far ah've got Kitty's, Kurt's, Scott's and yours under control. If ah over use them ah kind of get tired," she explained.  
  
"Mine," he said, "Wow, that's amazing." He sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute.  
  
"Ya do know that Remy is downstairs waiting for all of ya," she said.  
  
"Yeah, trying to avoid him, though," he said, "All he does is come here and bring orders and criticism from my father. Mostly criticism, that is." She could hear the anger in his voice. "As if we're not good enough for him to tell us himself," he said angrily.  
  
"Don't think lahke that Pietro. You don't need anyone yelling at ya all tha time," she said and then blurted out, "Join tha X-men."  
  
"That's a funny one, Rogue," he laughed, "Me as an X-men; can you imagine what my father would say. And I can't abandon the others, not again."  
  
"They could join too," she said grasping at straws.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me about something important," he said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said.  
  
"So." he prompted.  
  
She didn't know where to start.  
  
"Ah just want ta. ta tell ya how ah feel," she said. She couldn't believe she started that way.  
  
"And how do you feel?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well ah care about ya ah lot, and." she said awkwardly, the smirk unsettling her.  
  
"And." he said.  
  
"Well ah. umm. ah'm in love wit' ya," she stuttered.  
  
"I love you too," he replied with no hesitation, "But you have more to say don't you?"  
  
She nodded, she sat up and crossed her legs; she was very happy that he loved her too.  
  
"It's Scott isn't it?" he said, when she didn't say anything.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Your in love with him too, aren't you?" he said, sadly.  
  
"Yes ah am," she said, "And it's weird because ah love both of ya equally. It's lahke ya have half of mah heart and he has that other. Everything is so confusing."  
  
"I understand," he said quietly.  
  
"Ah just wanted ta say that ah don't expect either ya or Scott ta wait for mah heart ta make up its mind. Ah understand completely if ya don't want meh anymore," she explained.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not getting out of it that easily. I'm going to stick around until you eventually pick me," he said, "the obvious choice."  
  
"Your very sure of yourself," Rogue smiled at his conceited self, something for some reason she knew she loved about him.  
  
"Well what can I say? I'm irresistible," he said, smirking again.  
  
"Yep, whatever ya say," Rogue said, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Admit it, you find me irresistible," Pietro told her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Well ah don't." she said, teasing him.  
  
He lunged at her and started to tickle her. Rogue couldn't stop laughing, though she protested in between giggles.  
  
"Admit I'm irresistible and I'll stop," he told her. She didn't say anything and he continued his tickle assault.  
  
After more laughing on Rogue's part, she finally relented, "Fahne, fahne, you're irresistible."  
  
"And I'm a God among men," he added.  
  
"What! No way," Rogue said, still laughing.  
  
"Fine, I know when to quit while I'm ahead," he said, stopping the tickling assault.  
  
He was leaning over her and she was lying down underneath him. They were just staring into each other's eyes, equally mesmerized when Pietro moved closer to her and eventually their lips met in a kiss. Her arms instinctively went around him, pulling him even closer. The initial kiss turned into more and they continued to kiss for what seemed like hours to them but was actually minutes. When they released Pietro began to trail kisses up and down her neck.  
  
As much as she was loving her time with Pietro, she knew she had to go home soon. She was about to tell Pietro this but his mouth found its way back to hers and she couldn't help but kiss him back. Their kisses became deeper and more passionate.  
  
And who knows what might have happened next if Lance didn't barge in on them.  
  
"Pietro, Gambit's downstairs and." he trailed off after seeing the two locked together; getting over the initial shock, "What the hell?"  
  
They finally realized that someone was in the room and broke apart.  
  
"Lance what the hell is your problem?" Pietro snapped, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
He was pretty pissed off at being interrupted.  
  
Lance on the other hand ignored Pietro and looked straight at a slightly embarrassed Rogue.  
  
"Rogue are you ok? What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned for her.  
  
"Ah'm fahne. Ah just came over here ta talk ta Pietro," she replied.  
  
Lance was about to make an angry comment about how they were definitely not talking when he came in, but Pietro interrupted him, "I'll be down in a minute!" Pietro's tone conveyed a sense of finality and Lance didn't argue. Before he left he glanced at Rogue and then glared at Pietro, then he closed the door.  
  
"Well ah guess ah should go," she said to Pietro.  
  
"You don't have to go. I'll go down there, get rid of him and be back in no time," Pietro urged.  
  
"Pietro ah." she said before he cut her off with another passionate kiss.  
  
"Please stay," he said when they released, his hand in her head and their foreheads touching, "We can go to a movie or something, if you want."  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:30pm, "Curfew is at 10:00pm so ah don't think ah can go ta ah movie, but ah can hang out here if ya want."  
  
"Even better," he said, smiling from ear to ear, "Just stay in here and I'll be back in a flash."  
  
She nodded and then he zoomed downstairs to deal with the Cajun.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~+~++  
  
Well there's the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it.  
  
Thanks for the great reviews!!  
  
Puppiescute: You're allowed to flame if you want. But I'm wondering if you still want to flame after this chapter? I hope you liked it.  
  
Jade Star: So that was Pietro you wanted her to end up with?  
  
Wiccamage: I'm glad you liked it. Conclusion to come very soon, I hope. So far I've written ahead to chapter 29 and its still not done. But very soon it will be.  
  
Frickinevilpoptart: In a couple chapters Bobby will be spared some happiness.  
  
RogueSummers: Thank you so much. I do have other fanfics but not X-men Evolution. I have two Smallville, a Lost world and two Sailor Moon. But I do have planned some more X-men evolution fics that I want to write as soon as I have the time.  
  
Wildcat1222: Thanks for reviewing; I'll check out your fic as soon as I can.  
  
Rogue14: Not too much Remy in this one, but I hoped you liked it.  
  
PomegranateQueen: You're right about the Scott/Rogue thing; it is soft warm fuzzies all around. I love writing these two together.  
  
Thanks for the reviews: cally; 1907omi tsukiyono031990; DemonRogue13; IS it too late to vote?, Perfect Pietro, Dark Ice princess, Pietrolover, Pietro's Princess, gothic queen, Dark Jade, Dark Queen, Princess Of Darkness (though I'm pretty sure your all the same person, but since you took the time to change your name I thought I'd thank them all); XxRoguexX; Anime Addicted; sage; micmiclala; rei; Jill; kosumi; C-star; Mirella; and everyone else who I might have missed.  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read and review!  
  
Anyone else see the second part of Ascension? That was so awesome!! I hope there's a season 5!!! 


	29. Chapter 27

A/N: Hi guys. Here's chapter 27. I hope you like it. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 27:  
  
Pietro went downstairs to find everyone waiting there for him to arrive.  
  
"Ok lets get this over with," Pietro said, annoyed, "So what does Magneto want now?"  
  
"Is your girlfriend still here?" Remy asked.  
  
"Girlfriend, what girlfriend, yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"So what if she is," Pietro replied, defensively, ignoring Todd.  
  
"If y' haven' noticed already, she is an X-men and y' are a Brotherhood member. I don't t'ink your father will like dat at all," Remy warned.  
  
"Its none of your business. Now what does he want?" Pietro asked again.  
  
"He wants y' ta attack de X-men," Remy announced.  
  
"Why?" Pietro questioned.  
  
"I don't know, Remy just be da messenger," he announced.  
  
"Well messenger boy, why don't you take a message back to Magneto. Tell him we don't do things just because we're told to. Not anymore. We're tired of being used and manipulated. So tell him to go do his own dirty work. If we want to attack anyone we will. But right now we don't feel like it," Pietro said confidently.  
  
"Is dat so?" Remy asked, "Dis doesn' have somet'ing t' do wit' Rogue, now does it?"  
  
"Rogue, what about Rogue?" Todd asked, jumping up and down in one spot.  
  
"Just leave and take my message with you," Pietro snapped.  
  
"Ok, but Magneto won't be happy," Remy said, with an amused expression on his face.  
  
He then walked out of the room and out of the house without another word.  
  
"What was that about?" Todd asked.  
  
"It seems my dear brother has a girlfriend and doesn't want to hurt her," Wanda stated the obvious.  
  
"Rogue's your girlfriend? When did that happen?" Fred asked.  
  
"She's not and it didn't happen," Lance denied.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well then why is she upstairs in my room?" Pietro countered.  
  
"Rogue's here?" The eternally confused Todd asked no one in particular.  
  
"Knowing you Pietro, you probably kidnapped her and stuck her in your room," Lance said.  
  
"Lance that happens to be your way with the ladies not mine," Pietro taunted.  
  
Lance getting angry at Pietro's comment, started to cause the house to shake.  
  
"What tha hell is going on down here?" Rogue said, coming down the stairs, "Pietro put Lance down."  
  
Pietro had run across the room and had lifted Lance off the floor and was about to punch him.  
  
"But Rogue." Pietro begged.  
  
"Pietro," she warned.  
  
"Fine," Pietro said reluctantly and dropped him to the floor.  
  
"And you, stop shaking tha house," she said to Lance, who immediately stopped the tremors.  
  
"Now if ya two are done now, ah'm going home," she said, walking towards the door.  
  
"But Rogue, I thought you were going to stay?" Pietro whined, following her to the door.  
  
"Ah know, but ah just realized that if ah don't get home soon, Logan may come down here and tear things up, not ta mention ya," she told him.  
  
"That overprotective, huh?" Pietro said.  
  
"Ah'm over at tha Brotherhood's house all alone," she told him.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'd be protective too," he said, getting what she meant, "Can I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrows ah busy day. Ah got ah session wit' tha professor and ah have ta supervise ah danger room session wit' tha younger kids and oh yeah Micheal's moving in. But maybe we can go see ah movie tomorrow night," she said.  
  
"Ok a movie will be great," he said, grinning from ear to ear, "Did you want me to run you back?"  
  
"No that's ok, ah can do that mahself now, remember?" she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot," he said, "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow around 7:30pm."  
  
"Yeah, ah'll come over here," she said, "Well bye!" she kissed him on the cheek and zoomed towards the mansion.  
  
Pietro closed the door and walked back into the living room with an air of confidence around him that the others could clearly see.  
  
"What's up with you?" Fred asked.  
  
"I got a date!" Pietro sang out.  
  
Lance glared at him and went upstairs and a second later they all heard a door slam.  
  
"Well he's pissed off," Wanda noted, "Someone should go up there and try to calm him down before he starts to shake the house."  
  
She got blank stares from Todd and Fred and a "Yeah right" look from Pietro.  
  
"You're all useless," she said angrily, before heading up to do the dirty work herself.  
  
"That Cajun is right, yo," Todd said to Pietro, "Rogue is an X-geek now, remember. If Magneto found out, I don't know what he'd do to you."  
  
"You know what, I don't give a damn about what he thinks anymore. They're mutants we're mutants, why can't we all just get along, damn it!" Pietro snapped.  
  
But they only looked at him like he had grown two heads.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say Pietro?" Fred said.  
  
"With the X-men you get food all the time, you don't have to worry about the city cutting off the water or how you're going to pay the next pile of bills," Pietro said, "Sure you have some responsibilities but that's a small price to pay for living well. Magneto expects us to do whatever he wants and he doesn't give us crap."  
  
"I don't think I like where he's going with this," Todd said to Fred.  
  
"Me either," Fred replied.  
  
"I want to join the-" Pietro said but was cut off by Fred's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Don't say it," Fred pleaded.  
  
Pietro wrestled with the hand on his mouth and finally pulled it away and said, "I want to join the X-men."  
  
Fred and Todd groaned and couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"I think he went crazy," Fred said and Todd just nodded in agreement.  
  
~~ Upstairs Wanda had just hexed Lance's door open. He was lying on his bed, a huge scowl plastered on his face.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she asked stepping into his room.  
  
"Nothing. Now go away!" he ground out.  
  
"No not until you tell me what's wrong?" she yelled at him.  
  
"I have no idea ok. I just get mad whenever I see Pietro with Rogue ok!" he yelled back.  
  
"Well then you have feelings for her," she said more calmly.  
  
"That's just it. I don't think I do. I thought I did, but now I just feel very protective towards her. And these feelings are confusing the hell out of me and its pissing me off," he confided in her.  
  
She stared at him for a second and then said, "Allow me to set things straight. You thought you liked her when you found out she could touch, but you really didn't. And you've always thought of her as a friend because from what I've heard she was one of us before, so naturally you feel protective because you don't want to see her hurt and you think Pietro will hurt her. It's the overprotective brother syndrome. Got it? Good. Bye."  
  
Then she walked out of his room hexing the door back into place.  
  
"How the hell did she know that?" Lance said out loud, a little in awe.  
  
!+!+~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++++++++~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I know its not one of my best chapters but it will get better. I'll try to update soon!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks! 


	30. Chapter 28

A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 28. I hope you like it! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
Rogue arrived home less than a second later. She opened the front door and quietly stepped in, closing it behind her.  
  
She expected Logan to be standing right by the door, but luckily he wasn't. So she took the opportunity to quietly tip toe through the main hall.  
  
She was almost at the foot of the stairs when she remembered that she left the book she was reading in the rec room and she really wanted to read it before she went to bed. Reading always made her forget about her own problems. And she definitely had some problems.  
  
So she tiptoed towards the rec room praying that she'd find it empty.  
  
But her prayers went half unanswered because as soon as she stepped into the room she found that it was in fact occupied by two other people. Namely, Jubilee and Bobby.  
  
They were sitting on the couch in front of the T.V., both fast asleep, with Bobby's arms around Jubilee and Jubilee's head resting on Bobby's chest. It was the cutest thing Rogue had ever seen.  
  
She didn't want to disturb them so she slowly walked towards the bookshelf and grabbed the book she wanted. Then just as quietly, she turned around to leave, only to come face to face with Scott.  
  
He was standing near the door, leaning against the doorframe with is arms across his chest; apparently, he had been watching her.  
  
He looked away from Rogue and towards Bobby and Jubilee who were still asleep, oblivious to the two other people in the room.  
  
"Cute, aren't they?" Scott whispered.  
  
She nodded and then walked towards him. When she reached him they both stepped out of the room side by side.  
  
"First Kurt and Kitty, now those two," Scott added.  
  
"Yeah ah guess it must be something in tha air, makes ya want ta flock together," Rogue joked, but all she got from Scott was a slight, sad smile.  
  
They were walking towards the stairs now; she had noticed that Scott looked down and depressed and she had the strongest urge to cheer him up.  
  
So she stopped in front of him and reached her hand to his face, caressing his face lightly. Scott responded by leaning in towards her touch.  
  
He let out a sigh and said, "God Rogue, I love you so much."  
  
"Ah love ya too," she replied. She took his hand and led him upstairs and towards his room.  
  
Rogue opened the door and pulled him in after her, closing the door behind them. She sat on his bed and gestured for him to come sit next to her, which he did immediately.  
  
As soon as he sat down she took his right hand and held it in both of hers.  
  
"So why don't ya tell meh what's bothering ya?" she said.  
  
He looked into her eyes for a moment and then looked away before he started talking.  
  
"You were there for so long that I thought that you had chosen him," Scott admitted.  
  
"Scott, ah told ya that ah was just going ta talk wit' him," she explained, "We needed more than 5 minutes."  
  
"I know. That's what I tried telling myself, but I couldn't help but think that he was going to keep you there forever," he said, sheepishly.  
  
"Scott, look at meh. Ah'm an X-men, ah'm not going anywhere," she told him, "Even if.even if ah end up wit' him, ah won't abandon mah friends and the team."  
  
"So you didn't pick him yet?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"No we just talked," she said, leaving out the kisses that they had shared, "Turns out he's in love wit' meh too. Ah told him how ah loved ya both and how if he didn't want ta wait for meh ta figure things out, it was ok. But he pretty much said tha same thing ya did. He won't give up either."  
  
"I understand, he'd be crazy if he gave up on you," he said, running his free hand through her hair.  
  
"Ah really don't understand what ya two see in meh," she said, looking down at their entwined hands.  
  
His free hand tilted her head up to look at him, "Rogue you are the best person I've ever known. When I'm near you I feel so loved. I know you would do anything for the people you care about and I would give up my life for you. I am so lucky to have you in my life."  
  
She smiled at him and said, "No ah'm tha lucky one."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She pushed him down against the bed, putting her arms around him and his arms instinctively went around her. His hands began to run up and down her back. And their kisses were becoming more urgent, more deeper. Her hands were inching their way up his back under his shirt, wanting to feel his bare skin against her hands. Her touch sent shivers throughout his entire body. Rogue moved one of her hands over his stomach and unbuttoned the bottom button of his red short-sleeved shirt. She ran her hand over the smooth skin of his stomach up to the next button, all the while still locked in a kiss, and started to unbutton the next button.  
  
Scott started to reluctantly pull back from her kisses, "Rogue as much as I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but we have to stop," he said to her, while trying to catch his breath.  
  
She sighed and got off of him. She knew he was right. It wouldn't be fair to either him or Pietro to go any further when she didn't know whom she would end up with.  
  
"You're right," she said, disappointed despite the fact that she knew it wouldn't be right.  
  
She started to get off his bed, but Scott caught her hand before she could stand up.  
  
"You do know that you're the most beautiful girl in the world," he said, she smiled at him, "I love you."  
  
She leaned down and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Ah love ya too."  
  
Then she stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Scott fell back onto his bed and daydreamed about Rogue, no longer depressed.  
  
~~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~~~+++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++  
  
Well that's it for now.  
  
Way too mushy, huh? I usually really like a ton of mushiness but this is making me sick. I think I need to kill someone off, j/k.  
  
Frickinevilpoptart: I hope you liked the little bit of Bobby/Jubilee. There will be more to come in future chapters.  
  
Anyways I probably won't update until like 2 weeks from now. I have a midterm next Saturday. Doesn't that suck!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. And please keep reviewing!!  
  
And I'm going to be posting a new X-men fic really soon, it's going to be about Rogue and Evan after X-treme measures and Self Possessed. It's going to be called Absence. So if you're interested it, watch for it.  
  
Thanks! 


	31. Chapter 29

A/N: Hi! So I lied. I said I wouldn't update for two weeks but here I am updating a week earlier. I'm such a liar. Anyways I had my test yesterday and decided to make the rest of the weekend a no homework one. So that's why I'm updating on a Sunday. This is a short one though. I'll probably update next weekend. Ok, so R&R!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
Rogue walked into her room and this time she actually found Kitty in there.  
  
"Hey Rogue. Where have you been?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Out," Rogue briefly replied.  
  
"Out where?" Kitty persisted.  
  
"Ah went over ta tha brotherhood house ta see Pietro," she informed her, while she looked for a pair of pajamas in her dresser drawers.  
  
"Oh, so how did that go? Did you tell him that you're in love with both him and Scott?" Kitty eagerly asked.  
  
Rogue walked into their bathroom to change and called out, "Yeah ah did."  
  
"So what did he say? Tell me everything that happened," Kitty said excitedly.  
  
Rogue walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. Then she proceeded to recount pretty much everything that happened that night, from seeing Remy to Scott.  
  
"So that's about it and now ah'm still stuck," Rogue said.  
  
"Well I don't know what to say, other then Good Luck," Kitty offered.  
  
It wasn't quite the advice that Rogue was hoping for but it wasn't like she expected Kitty to know how she felt. Kitty had one guy to love.  
  
"So what about ya and Kurt?" Rogue asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"What about us?" Kitty asked, warily.  
  
"Ah'm surprised that ya're not off wit' him right now," Rogue stated.  
  
"Oh well we almost got caught last night by Logan, so we decided to lay low for a while," Kitty replied.  
  
"Got caught doing what?" Rogue asked, purposely trying to embarrass her friend.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty replied, her face totally red.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever ya say," Rogue replied.  
  
"Hey leave me alone. I love Kurt and he loves me. And I know this is going to be forever, so we can do whatever we want," Kitty replied defensively.  
  
"Forever! Kitty ya're only 16 and Kurt's only 17, aren't ya two ah little young ta be thinking forever?" Rogue said, surprised.  
  
"The way I see it, everyone has a soul mate in life, their other half, the person they're meant to be with forever. Some people find that person early in life and some find them later on. I got lucky and found Kurt now," Kitty declared.  
  
"Wow so it's that serious?" Rogue replied.  
  
"Yep," Kitty said cheerily.  
  
They sat in silence yet again.  
  
Just then they heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," they both said.  
  
The door opened and Jean walked into the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hey Jean, what's up?" Kitty said, and then noticing that she was dressed up in one of her new outfits, "Where have you been?"  
  
"I went out with Micheal," Jean said happily.  
  
"But ah thought your date wasn't until Friday?" Rogue said, "And it's only Monday."  
  
"I know, but he called me and asked me if I wanted to do something tonight. So I said yes and he took me to the summer fair. We had so much fun!" Jean exclaimed.  
  
That's great!" Kitty said, happy for her.  
  
"So I just came in here to thank you Rogue for introducing me to Micheal," Jean said.  
  
"Well ya're welcome. Ah'm glad ya two are getting along," Rogue said.  
  
"Thanks again," Jean replied, "I guess I should get to bed. Good night you two." Then she left the room.  
  
"Well it looks like she found her soul mate," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah now if only ah can find mine," Rogue thought to herself.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~  
  
Well that's it for now. I know it was short. The next couple are much, much longer.  
  
Anyone else going to buy X2 on Tuesday? I so am. I've been waiting for it forever!  
  
Check out my other fic if you're bored.  
  
Anyways, please Review!  
  
Thanks! 


	32. Chapter 30

A/N: Hi. So I'm back again! I hope you guys like this chapter! It's really long and I won't blame you if you skip over some parts! But anyways please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 30!!  
  
The next morning, Rogue woke up at 8:00am. She quickly got dressed in one of her many new outfits, a short knee length blue jeans skirt with a front slit and a sky blue backless top that tied around her back and neck. She put on a pair of sandals and then her make up and was ready for breakfast.  
  
When she got downstairs she noticed that all the adults were gathered in the kitchen as well as most of the students. The only ones that she could tell weren't there were Tabitha and Jubilee.  
  
The food was all ready and laid out on the dining room table. So they all made their way into the dining room after saying their good mornings to each other.  
  
The Professor sat at the head of the table and everyone else took their own seats.  
  
Rogue sat next to Scott and each of them smiled at each other.  
  
"You look great today!" Scott told her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
Tabitha and Jubilee arrived shortly after and they all began to eat breakfast.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over the Professor told them that he had an announcement to share.  
  
"As you all know, Saturday is the 4th of July," he said, "I have planned a formal party for all and any mutants who would like to join in on the festivities. Of course humans will be allowed to join in if they so desire. So what does everyone think?"  
  
"A formal party would be awesome!! I like so love to dress up!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah it could be kind of fun," Bobby agreed.  
  
"So is everyone in favor of this?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
He looked around the table to find all the students nodding in agreement, "Well then it's settled; I will start making the arrangements right away," he paused for a second and then continued, "One more thing. I'd like everyone to meet in my office at 1:00pm to meet a new student who will be joining us here."  
  
They nodded and everyone having finished breakfast stood up to leave the dining room taking their dishes to the kitchen.  
  
It so happened to be Rogue and Scott's turn to do the dishes so they went straight to the kitchen and began their task right away.  
  
While they were working they talked of Scott's college plans and Rogue's plans after she graduated.  
  
"So what are ya going ta be doing in college?" Rogue asked him, drying the dishes Scott was washing.  
  
"I decided that I want to become an English teacher," he said, "Sounds dull, huh?"  
  
"No it doesn't. English happens ta be one of mah favorite classes. They could really use an English teacher lahke ya. At least tha girls wouldn't mind going ta your class," Rogue teased.  
  
~+~+~  
  
After the two were done the dishes, they planned on joining some of the others in the rec room to hang out.  
  
When the got to the door of the rec room, Scott stopped them and turned to face Rogue.  
  
"Rogue?" Scott started.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Would you like to be my date for the party?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Ah'd love ta," she replied, taking his arm and pulling him into the room.  
  
"Hey you two, you guys are like missing all the fun," Kitty said when they stepped into the room.  
  
Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee and Bobby were all gathered around their Playstation 2.  
  
"What are ya guys playing?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The Getaway," Kurt replied happily.  
  
"I thought that's a one player game?" Scott inquired.  
  
"It is, but ve're taking turns," Kurt replied, "Vant one?" he asked, holding out the controller to him after his car blew up.  
  
"I think I'll just watch for now," Scott replied, sitting on the couch behind them.  
  
"Meh too," Rogue said, sitting next to Scott.  
  
They sat there watching the four who were sitting in front of the T.V on the floor.  
  
It was Kitty's turn at the game and Scott and Rogue noticed how Kurt's tail was wrapped around Kitty's waist and how he encouraged her lovingly. They also saw Bobby whispering something into Jubilee's ear and her giggling as a result and then she gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek and finally Bobby blushing.  
  
Rogue turned to Scott and said, "Cute aren't they."  
  
"Yeah," Scott replied putting his arm around Rogue, and Rogue snuggled in closer to him.  
  
~+~+~  
  
At around 12:30pm, Micheal and his parents arrived on the institute's doorstep. Jean was right there to greet them.  
  
She spoke to them briefly and then Rogue came over to greet them, allowing Jean to inform the Professor of there arrival.  
  
"Hey Micheal, how are ya?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"I'm doing good. Rogue, I'd like you to meet my parents," Micheal introduced, "Dad, mom this is Rogue the one who introduced me to Professor Xavier."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Rogue. Micheal has told us a lot about you," Mr. Thompson said politely, shaking her hand.  
  
"Really?" Rogue asked, moving to shake Mrs. Thompson's hand.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Thompson said, turning to Micheal saying, "And she's just as pretty as you said Micheal."  
  
Rogue and Micheal both blushed.  
  
"Mom." Micheal began, completely embarrassed.  
  
"I know, I know you're going out with Jean," his mother amended, "Who is very lovely as well."  
  
Rogue smiled at Micheal's parents. She liked them; she never really had parents of her own and knew that she would have liked them to be like Micheal's.  
  
"The Professor would like to see you now," Jean said, coming down the stairs, "I'll show them the way Rogue."  
  
"Ok then. Ah'll see ya later Micheal," Rogue said, and then went back to the rec room, where they were still playing. But now Rahne, Amara, Jamie and Roberto had joined them.  
  
"Hey guys," Rogue greeted, "Micheal's here with his parents. They just went ta see tha Professor." Rogue went back to her seat next to Scott.  
  
"Well I hope they hurry, I wouldn't mind seeing him again," Amara announced, "He was hot!"  
  
"Yeah," Jubilee and Rahne agreed.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Bobby asked with mock hurt.  
  
"Technically you're cold," Amara said.  
  
"Of course you're hot too," Jubilee said giving him a kiss on the cheek and receiving a bright smile from Bobby.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but he's sort of with Jean right now," Kitty said, who along with Kurt and Jamie were watching Roberto's game playing very intently.  
  
"Turn to the right! Turn to the right!" Kitty exclaimed, "Aww man you got shot! My turn!" And she snatched the controller from Roberto's hands.  
  
"So," Scott said, slightly disturbed by Kitty's behavior, "Who's everyone going with to the party?"  
  
"I'm going with Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going vith her," Kurt said meekly, also a little disturbed by the way Kitty was shooting everyone in sight manically.  
  
"I'm going with Bobby," Jubilee announced, a blush forming on her face.  
  
"Yep," Bobby confirmed.  
  
"I have a friend who I'm going to ask," Roberto said, "She's not a mutant though. But she's cool."  
  
"How about ya three," Rogue asked pointing to Amara, Rahne and Jamie.  
  
"No one here yet," Amara said.  
  
"Me either," Rahne said, "But I'm hoping this guy will ask me. He's a mutant too!"  
  
"I don't have anyone yet either," Jamie said.  
  
"Well ah'm sure ya three will find someone," Rogue encouraged.  
  
"How about you Rogue?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Oh ah'm going with Scott," Rogue replied. Kitty turned around and shot Rogue a look that said 'what about Pietro?'  
  
Rogue just gave her a look that said 'Not now.'  
  
"Everyone can come to my office now," Professor Xavier psychically projected into everyone's mind.  
  
"Let's go guys," Rogue said getting off the couch and pulling Scott up behind her.  
  
"Awww but I was like getting so far!" Kitty whined. Kurt dragged her away from the game and then they all walked up to the office meeting the others on the way.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'd like you to all welcome Micheal Thompson to the institute," Professor Xavier said as soon as everyone was settled in including the adults. Micheal's parents had already left fairly satisfied that their son was in good hands.  
  
"Micheal why don't you tell them a bit about yourself," the Professor encouraged.  
  
"Ok. Well I just graduated high school from a boarding school in Europe and I came back here to go to Bayville University. I'm 18 years old and have an older brother and sister who also go to Bayville University. I met Rogue a couple of days ago and figured out that she was mutant and I told her I was one too. So now I'm here," Micheal told them.  
  
"What kind of powers do you have?" Amara asked, eager to know everything about him.  
  
"Oh yeah, can't believe I forgot that part," he said, laughing at himself, "If someone's hurt I can heal them and I also can teleport to anywhere I want."  
  
"Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves to Micheal one by one and let him know what your powers are," Professor Xavier suggested.  
  
Kitty stepped up first, "Well we already met, and I'm Kitty Pryde. I can walk through walls and phase through just about anything. And on missions they call me Shadowcat."  
  
"Cool," Micheal said, "Shadowcat, it suits you."  
  
Kurt stepped up next in his true form, "Ve also met already but I don't think you can tell. I'm Kurt Wagner." He turned on his watch and said, "Remember me?"  
  
"Oh yeah Rogue's brother," Micheal said.  
  
"Yeah. On missions I'm also called Nightcrawler. And I can also teleport and I'm pretty agile." Kurt continued.  
  
"It's nice to see you two again," Micheal said.  
  
"Well you know who I am already too," Scott spoke up next, "They also call me Cyclops, because I can shoot optic beams from my eyes. But I have to wear these special glasses to keep them under control. It's nice to have you on the team."  
  
"I'm Amara Aquilla also known as Magma. And I'm 16 years old and I can project waves of heat. I'm also single," she said boldly, as soon as the last word was out of Scott's mouth.  
  
Jean shot her a look that was not too friendly.  
  
"Ok umm. Amara. It's nice to meet you," Micheal said, friendly, despite the fact that he was a little bit flustered.  
  
Jubilee pulled Amara away from Micheal and went to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm Jubilation Lee but everyone calls me Jubilee. I'm 15 years old and my powers are like fireworks or technically sparkling streams of energy that pop and sizzle. And we're very happy to have you with us."  
  
"I'm glad to be here too," Micheal replied, shaking her hand and smiling politely at her.  
  
Bobby mistook his smile for something else. He stepped forward right in front of Jubilee and said, "I'm Bobby Drake and Jubilee is my girlfriend.  
  
That seemed like enough of an introduction to him, but the Professor said, "Don't you have more to say, Bobby."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm 16 years old and they call me Iceman because I can make ice and turn myself into ice," he said giving Micheal a demonstration by turning into his iceman form, "And nobody messes with the Iceman."  
  
Jubilee quickly came and pulled her psycho boyfriend a safe distance from Micheal, giving Micheal a sheepish grin that said, "Sorry about that."  
  
"I'm Tabitha Smith, also known as Boom Boom. Want a demonstration of my powers?" she said excitedly.  
  
"Tabitha that won't be necessary," The professor said as quickly as possible, before she could create any of her little bombs, "Tabitha is a pyrokinetic. She can make bombs of varying sizes."  
  
"Aww. Professor a demo would have been much cooler," Tabitha whined. The professor just gave her a reprimanding look, before she walked back to stand in the group again.  
  
Roberto, Ray, Sam and Jamie stepped forward next and each one gave a brief introduction.  
  
"My names Roberto Da Costa. I can absorb the suns energy and it makes me stronger. That's why they also call me Sunspot," he said and then he turned into his sunspot form, "See."  
  
"Cool," Micheal said.  
  
And they could hear Tabitha mumble a "Not fair."  
  
Ray pushed forward next wanting to get it over with, "I'm Ray Crisp and they call me Berzerker. Basically I can generate electricity," he said quickly and then went back to stand with the others.  
  
"My names Sam Guthrie. They call me Cannonball because I can expel thermo- chemical energy that propels me with extreme force," he said, then explained further when he got a quizzical look from Micheal, "Basically it allows me to kind of fly."  
  
"Oh." Micheal said, now understanding.  
  
Jamie stepped forward next but bumped into Sam on the way causing him to produce two copies of himself.  
  
"Umm. I'm Jamie Madrox. They call me Multiple, he said, then a sheepish grin overcame all three of them, "I guess you can see why."  
  
Everyone laughed including Jamie.  
  
When the laughter died down Rahne took her turn.  
  
"I'm Rahne Sinclair, I'm 15 years old and I can turn into a wolf that's why they call me Wolfsbane," she said a little shyly.  
  
"Is that a Scottish accent?" Micheal asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm originally from Scotland," she confirmed.  
  
"That's so cool. That's where I went to school," Micheal said.  
  
"Really? Where exactly?" she asked, her shyness leaving.  
  
"I went to the Arcadian Institute," he announced.  
  
"Oh wow. I went there for a year before I came here," she said.  
  
Micheal was about to say something but was interrupted by Logan.  
  
"How about you two reminisce some other time," he said gruffly, walking up to Micheal, "I'm Logan an instructor here. We're going to have to get you a uniform so you can start training right away."  
  
"Why don't you tell him about your mutant abilities Logan?" The Professor said, amused at Logan's lack of social skill.  
  
Logan gave the Professor an annoyed look but then cooperated, "These are my mutant abilities," he said, letting his claws out, "They call me Wolverine. You should get a codename too."  
  
"Like what?" Micheal asked.  
  
"Not sure yet, but we'll think of something," Wolverine told him.  
  
"Logan can also heal himself when he is injured," the Professor offered when Logan did not fully tell him his powers.  
  
"Guess you won't ever need me," Micheal said.  
  
"And these are my other two instructors, Ororo Munroe and Hank McCoy," The Professor introduced.  
  
"It's nice to have you here with us, Micheal," Ororo greeted, politely.  
  
"Ororo can control the weather, that's why we call her Storm," Professor Xavier explained.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Micheal said shaking her hand.  
  
"We've been looking forward to you coming here. This group has gotten so stiff, quite frankly, I think it's about time for some new blood," Hank joked and received a lot of Heys from the group.  
  
Micheal was taken aback by the big blue monster like man but when he heard him speak he became much more comfortable with him.  
  
"They call me Beast by the way," he added.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. McCoy," he said politely.  
  
"Well now that you've met everyone I think it's time you get settled in. I believe Jean has offered to show you to your room. Jean?" Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Come with me Micheal," Jean said and he followed her out of the room.  
  
"Lucky Jean," Amara commented.  
  
"The rest of you can carry on with what you were doing," The professor said and most of them began to leave, "Rogue I think its time for our session."  
  
"Yes it is Professor," Rogue said and then turned to Scott who was still at her side, "Ah'll see ya later ok."  
  
"Promise?" Scott said playfully.  
  
"Of course," she replied reaching up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Then he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
She sat opposite of the Professor ready to begin.  
  
"I see everything is going well with Scott," The Professor said, with a pleased smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said briefly, thinking about Pietro as well.  
  
"Pietro," Professor X said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied again, doubt and confusion emanating from that one word.  
  
"As much as I want to tell you to choose Scott, Rogue, I know that you must choose for yourself. You must follow your heart and if that leads you to Pietro, well we all will deal with it and support you," The professor told her.  
  
"Thanks Professor," she said affectionately.  
  
"Your Welcome," he replied, "Now which psyches did you want to work on today?"  
  
"How about Jean's and Lance's," Rogue replied.  
  
So for the next hour and half they spent their time getting them under control and learning to use her new found powers.  
  
~+++++++~+++++++++++~+++++++++~++++++++~++++++++++~++++++++++++~+  
  
Well that's it for now. That was really, really, really long. And nothing much happened either. The next chapter will be long as well. It has more Micheal in it. So I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
  
All power references I got from the Beyond Evolution website:  
  
It's got to be the best X-men Evolution website I've seen. You guys should check it out if you haven't already.  
  
So I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Thanks!! 


	33. Chapter 31

A/N: Hi. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I've had finals all week, so I've been studying hard. I had my last one yesterday, so I'm free for the rest of the month. Yay! Anyways here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
"Ok, everyone get inta two groups," Rogue called out to the younger X-men.  
  
"Do you do this often?" Micheal asked, as they waited for them to get organized. Micheal was there watching the danger room session.  
  
"No. This is only tha second time that ah've had ta supervise. Usually it's meh down there wit' Scott and tha others listening ta Logan, Ororo, or Mr. McCoy. But tha Professor thinks all of us older students should give being an instructor ah try," Rogue explained.  
  
"Oh I see. So I'll probably be down there with them next time," he said.  
  
"Yeah. Since your new here," she told him, "Ok is everyone ready!" Ah'm going ta start up tha simulation now!"  
  
Rogue and Micheal were sitting in the control room watching the others battle the danger room.  
  
"So what exactly are they trying to do?" Micheal asked.  
  
"Well they basically have ta get their whole team ta tha other side of tha room while battling tha machines and avoiding tha paintball machines. If tha paint balls hit one of them they're out. Whoever has tha most people on tha other side of tha room first wins," she explained.  
  
"Sounds like a weird game of paint ball," he said.  
  
"Basically," she said, watching the field intently for any kinds of real trouble, " So when is your first danger room session?"  
  
"Tomorrow with Logan. I'll be the only one. He wants to see how good I am. If I got any fighting skills at all," Micheal said.  
  
"Good Luck. Logan's pretty rough when it comes ta tha danger room," she said, "Ah'll pray ya come out in one piece." She joked.  
  
"Very funny," Micheal said, "Hey where's Jamie?"  
  
"He's sitting this one out. He has ah math lesson wit' Mr. McCoy," Rogue said.  
  
The sound of cheering interrupted their conversation. They looked down and saw that apparently they had a winner.  
  
"Looks lahke we have ah winner. Lets go down and inspect them," she shut off the room and then said into the speaker, "Ok nobody move, we're coming down."  
  
A few minutes later they stood in front of the winning team and saw that they were all there and none of them had a speck of paint on them.  
  
"Good Job, Bobby, Sam, Jubilee and Rahne," she said to them, "Better luck next time guys," she said to the losing team, "Ya guys can leave now."  
  
They started walking out of the room.  
  
"Rahne are you ok? Your arms bleeding," Micheal said, concerned.  
  
"Oh its nothing," she said trying to hide her arm.  
  
Micheal walked up to her and took her arm, "No it's not nothing. It's pretty deep. Here I can fix it for you."  
  
He put his hand over her wound, closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
Rogue and Rahne watched, as her arm seemed to put itself back together again.  
  
When he was finished he opened his eyes and said, "Did it work?"  
  
Rahne nodded and smiled, "Thanks," she said shyly, staring at him.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"Ok Rahne, ya can go now," Rogue said breaking the girls stare.  
  
Rahne nodded and started walking out of the danger room.  
  
"Wow Micheal. Ah don't think ah'll ever get used ta that power of yours. It's amazing," she said to him.  
  
"Well I'm just glad I can help people with it," he said.  
  
"Your very lucky," she replied a little sadly.  
  
"Oh come on your power is awesome too," he exclaimed, they were walking out of the danger room, "Jean told me you're learning to control it and the powers you've absorbed."  
  
"Yeah but its taking forever," she said, frustrated.  
  
"So who's powers do you have under control now," he asked.  
  
"Scott's, Kitty's, Kurt's, Jean's, Pietro's and his friends Lance's powers," she replied.  
  
"See your like seven different mutants in one!" he said, "Your probably one of the most powerful mutants on the planet!"  
  
"Yeah ah guess your right. It's not too bad," she said, feeling better about herself, "Its just tha no touching thing sucks."  
  
"Well soon you'll get that under control," he said to her, a mischievous grin overcoming his face, "And hey you've always got me. Touch away!"  
  
She laughed at him and pushed him playfully, "Your so funny."  
  
"Well here's my room," he said, "I'm going to get changed. Some of the guys invited me to hang out with them. Rogue what's wrong?" He asked after her he noticed her change in expression.  
  
"This is your room?" she asked unsurely.  
  
"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" he asked confused.  
  
"Um no," she said, "Ah'll see ya later."  
  
Then she walked away leaving Micheal confused.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue walked into her room and found Kitty sitting on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Did ya know that Micheal has Evan's old room?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty looked up from her book, "Really? Cool."  
  
"Cool? Are ya even listening? What about all of Evan's stuff? Where'd they put it all?" Rogue asked a little upset.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't ya care that when Evan comes back he won't have ah place ta stay? Don't ya care about him all?" Rogue asked Kitty.  
  
"Of course I care about him. He was and is my friend," Kitty said, "What's this about? It's not like you and Evan were like the best of friends."  
  
"He's mah friend," Rogue let out a sigh, sitting on her bed, "Guess it feels lahke we're forgetting all about him."  
  
He didn't forget about her on her birthday so she did not want to forget about him.  
  
"It feels lahke we're trying ta replace him and we're acting lahke he never existed," she told her.  
  
"Rogue I seriously don't think we're trying to replace him," Kitty replied, "We probably just don't have any other rooms ready yet."  
  
"Yeah ah guess so," Rogue said thoughtfully.  
  
There was a sudden bamf noise and a distinctive odor could be detected, when all of the sudden Kurt teleported into the room.  
  
"Hey Kitty. Me, Micheal and Jean are going out for some pizza, vant to come?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Sure," she replied putting her book down and getting off her bed.  
  
"You can come too, if you vant Rogue," Kurt said to her.  
  
"Nah, that's ok. Ah'm going ta tha movies wit' Pietro in an hour or so," she said.  
  
"Pietro?" Kurt said, ready to lecture her sister.  
  
"Kurt lets go," Kitty whined, trying to catch his attention. And Kurt, not being able to go against his girlfriend, complied.  
  
He grabbed her arm and they teleported out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update again soon. My dad and brother broke my computer while they were trying to fix it. So now I have to use the computer everyone else uses. So I'll be fighting for it with my two sisters and two brothers.  
  
Anyways thanks for the great reviews and please keep reviewing!!  
  
Thanks! 


	34. Chapter 32

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please R&R! And Happy New Year!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 32:  
  
As soon as Kitty and Kurt had left, Rogue immediately started to get ready for her movie date with Pietro.  
  
She took a shower and changed into a pair of dark blue, sparkly jeans and a sky blue halter-top. She grabbed a matching jeans jacket and was all ready.  
  
She opened the door, ready to leave and just as she opened it she came face to face with Scott, who had his hand up ready to knock.  
  
"Rogue?" he said, surprised.  
  
"Scott!" she said, just as surprised.  
  
"Are you going out?" he asked her.  
  
"Um. yeah," she replied.  
  
"With Pietro?" he further questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Ah promised him yesterday that ah'd go out wit' him," she said, waiting for Scott's reaction.  
  
"Oh ok," he said calmly. Which puzzled Rogue deeply.  
  
"That's it?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want me to do yell and forbid?" he asked, "Because I really don't want to. I know you love both of us and I know you need to be around us both to decide. So."  
  
"Whatever ya say Scott. Thanks for being an adult about this," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey don't get me wrong, I still want to beat the hell out of him," he said, half jokingly.  
  
"Scott," Rogue reprimanded. But she couldn't hide the smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Well ah've got ta go," she said, "See ya."  
  
Then she teleported to the front porch of the Brotherhood house.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Sure enough Fred answered and greeted her with, "Hey Rogue, come on in."  
  
"So where's Pietro?" she asked, after seeing everyone in the room except for him.  
  
"My brother's being such a girl. He's been trying on every outfit he owns," Wanda said, disgustedly.  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
"Speaking of outfits," Todd said, "You look great Rogue."  
  
"Thank ya," Rogue replied.  
  
"We heard about that mutant party your Professor's throwing," Lance spoke up, "He actually called and invited us.  
  
"Ya're going ta come, aren't ya?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We thought about it," Lance started, and then paused for a second, "Yeah we're coming. Someone needs to show you X-geeks how to party."  
  
"Ya're so funny," Rogue and Wanda said dryly at the same time.  
  
"So who are ya guys going wit'?" she asked.  
  
She looked at each one of them and noticed all of their faces going red.  
  
"Fred, who are ya going wit'?" she asked singling him out.  
  
"Umm. Tabby invited me to go with her," he said, his cheeks flaming red.  
  
"Hey that's great," she said, "How about ya Wanda?"  
  
Rogue noticed her cheeks had turned the color of her outfit even before she had said anything.  
  
"Wanda?" Rogue encouraged, a slight smile overcoming her features.  
  
"She's going with me," Lance answered for Wanda.  
  
"Really? That's so cool," Rogue said making them blush even more, "How about ya Todd?"  
  
"No one here, yo," he said sadly.  
  
"Hey, ah think ah know someone who's waiting for your call," Rogue encouraged.  
  
"You mean." he said hopefully.  
  
She nodded in response.  
  
"I'm going to call her right now," he said excitedly, hopping out of the room.  
  
"Who?" Lance asked Rogue.  
  
"Rahne," she replied.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"I'm all set and ready to go Rogue," Pietro called from the stairs.  
  
Less then a second later he was at her side.  
  
"Wow you look gorgeous," he said when he saw her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, "Ya look great too!"  
  
"So I guess we should go now," he said.  
  
Then they left.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So what movie do you want to see?" Pietro asked Rogue.  
  
They were both standing inside the movie theater.  
  
"Do ya want ta see Cheaper by the dozen? It has Tom Welling in it," she asked him.  
  
"Whatever you want," he said.  
  
So after Pietro paid for the tickets and Rogue bought popcorn and drinks they went in and watched the movie.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was 9:30pm when the movie ended. They walked out of the movie theater talking about what they did and didn't like about the movie.  
  
Rogue had an hour left before she had to get home so they walked to the nearest park and sat on a bench in silence, just staring at the black, star covered sky.  
  
Rogue looked at Pietro and saw him fidgeting like he was nervous about something.  
  
"Pietro is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Umm. no," he said, unconvincingly, "Ok yes there is." He spit out after she looked at him encouragingly.  
  
"Ya can tell meh," she said, soothingly.  
  
"What does everyone think about you and me?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Ya mean tha X-men?" he nodded, "Well, ah'm not too sure. Kitty and Kurt don't seem ta mind too much. And tha newer students don't mind either. Jean's too busy wit' Micheal ta care. Tha Professor said he'd support meh if ah picked ya. And tha rest of tha adults, wit' tha exception of Logan, don't mind either. At least ah don't think they do. They haven't said anything about it. Tha only one that minds, really, is Scott. Why do ya want to know?"  
  
"What would you think if I decided to join the X-men," he said slowly.  
  
"What?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"I did some thinking and I really don't want to be my father's slave for the rest of my life," he explained, "I want to help with the mutant-human problem, not contribute to it."  
  
"That's great Pietro. Ah'd love it if ya join. But what about tha others? Ah thought ya didn't want ta leave them again?" she asked.  
  
"Well I think Todd and Fred could be persuaded to join," Pietro said, referring to the fact that their potential girlfriends were X-men, "And Wanda and Lance could do what they want. I don't want to abandon them, but I don't want to live like that anymore."  
  
"Ah see. Lets go talk ta tha Professor right now!" she said, happily.  
  
"Right now? Are you sure?" he said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes now," she said, standing up and pulling him up behind her, "Lets go."  
  
"Ok," he replied.  
  
"I don't think you two are going anywhere," a deep voice announced from behind them.  
  
They turned around to see who exactly it was who thought they could forbid them to do anything.  
  
"Magneto," Rogue gritted out. Magneto was floating a few feet off the ground and behind him stood the acolytes, minus Sabertooth.  
  
"What do you want?" Pietro asked calmly and coolly.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I just heard you planning on betraying your own father," Magneto said, matching Pietro's coolness and floating to the ground, "And I cannot allow that."  
  
"Well you should have thought about that before you turned me into your servant instead of your son," Pietro yelled.  
  
"You have two choices, forget your plans and this girl and come back peacefully, or," he paused, "Or be taught a lesson."  
  
"Tha only person who needs ta be taught ah lesson is ya and your lackeys," Rogue spoke up.  
  
"Is that so," Magneto said, "Pietro?"  
  
"Sorry Father. I'm with her," Pietro said.  
  
"Very well," Magneto said a little regretfully and stepped out of the way, "Maybe when my acolytes are done with you, you'll come crawling back."  
  
And then he floated away leaving the dirty work to his hired help.  
  
Pyro and Colossus immediately went after Pietro. Gambit decided to corner Rogue.  
  
"Give up dat boy, chere and no one has t'get hurt," he said to her.  
  
"Tha only people that are going ta get hurt are ya three. So ah seriously suggest ya all back off, if ya know what's good for ya," she yelled at him.  
  
"Is dat so?" Remy said, with an amused, disbelieving, smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes it is," she replied, determinedly.  
  
"Well take y're best shot," he said stepping right in front of her, trying to intimidate her.  
  
But Rogue was not easily intimidated and went at him right away.  
  
She punched and kicked, several landing their mark but others he simply blocked and dodged. He didn't fight back, though.  
  
When she went to punch him in the stomach he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and then he grabbed her other arm as well pulling her close, so he was standing right behind her. She struggled to get free, but to no avail.  
  
He bent his head down close, so that his mouth was right next to her ear and said, "Chere, Remy can t'ink of much better ways t' spend our time t'gether."  
  
But Rogue wasn't listening to him she was watching Pietro. He seemed to be down and Colossus was about to hit him with something that looked like a garbage can.  
  
She knew if he was hit that it would do some serious damage. So she concentrated real hard and as soon as Colossus started to swing she shot out an optic beam, knocking him a good 15 feet away.  
  
Remy, surprised at what he just saw, released her.  
  
Pyro on the other hand, had other ideas; he formed a big devilish looking thing out of fire and was ready to attack her with it.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that girly. I think it's about time someone taught you a lesson," Pyro said, advancing the fire creature on her and laughing manically.  
  
"How about another time," a voice called out and another optic beam hit another acolyte.  
  
Rogue turned around to find Scott and the others, including the new recruits, in uniform and ready to do battle if necessary.  
  
All three of the acolytes scurried away seeing as their odds weren't too good.  
  
Scott was about to go to Rogue's side, but stopped when he saw her rush to Pietro.  
  
"Pietro!" she yelled, alarmed.  
  
He was lying on the ground face down. She turned him so she could see his face and he groaned at the movement, letting her know he was alive.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and said, "Did we win?" Which earned him a tight hug from Rogue, which didn't go unnoticed by Scott.  
  
~~~~~~~~~_______________~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++~~~~~~~~))))))))))))))))))  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. And please let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks! 


	35. Chapter 33

A/N: I hope everyone had a Happy New Year! Here's the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 33:  
  
"Is he going ta be all right?" Rogue asked Mr. McCoy, who had been tending to Pietro.  
  
"Just fine. He has a broken foot and a bump on his head. But as soon as Micheal gets home he should be able to fix that," he replied.  
  
"Good. Pietro would go crazy if he couldn't run around. Ah hope Jean and Micheal get back soon," Rogue said.  
  
"Yes. I've noticed he's a very impatient person," Mr. McCoy noted, amused, "You can go in and see him if you want."  
  
She nodded and walked into the room where Pietro was stretched out.  
  
"Hey," he said when he saw her walk in.  
  
"How are ya feeling?" Rogue asked.  
  
"My head feels like it's going to explode and my foot is crippled. But other then that I feel great," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Your foot is not crippled, it's just broken. It will heal. And if Micheal gets back anytime soon you'll be speeding around here by tha end of tha day," she told him.  
  
"Where is he anyway? You guys should really have him on call for emergencies like this," he complained.  
  
Rogue went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.  
  
"This is not an emergency. Ya're such ah big baby," Rogue joked.  
  
"No I'm not," he retorted.  
  
"Yes ya are," she shot back.  
  
They kept repeating the same phrases back and forth until they each burst out laughing.  
  
"Some first date, huh?" Pietro said, after their laughter died down.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely ah night ta remember, that's for sure," she replied.  
  
"So." he started.  
  
"Yeah," she encouraged.  
  
"I heard about that party your Professor is throwing," he said.  
  
"Yeah. Tha 4th of July one," she said, a little uncomfortably.  
  
Pietro noticed how she began to look everywhere but at him when he mentioned the party.  
  
"Your going with him aren't you?" Pietro said calmly.  
  
"Yes," she replied, looking at him to judge his reaction.  
  
"It's ok. I guess he asked you first. It's only fair," Pietro replied.  
  
"Really that's it?" Rogue replied, amazed by his reaction.  
  
"What's it?" Pietro asked confused.  
  
"Both ya and Scott are acting strange today," she told him.  
  
"Really how?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Both of ya are acting mature. Ah swear ya both were abducted by aliens or something," she said, exasperated.  
  
"Would you prefer us going after each other and fighting all the time? Because I really don't think that's going to win your heart," Pietro said maturely.  
  
"Ah guess so. But it's still weird," she pouted.  
  
"Whatever you say Rogue," he replied, laughing at her.  
  
They heard a knock on the door and it opened to reveal both Micheal and Jean, both nicely dressed.  
  
"I heard someone needed some healing," Micheal stepped into the room followed by Jean.  
  
"Yeah that would be me, over here," Pietro said, practically waving his arms around, very impatient to get his foot healed.  
  
"What happened this time?" Jean asked, with a hint of disdain in her voice.  
  
"We got attacked by the Acolytes and Magneto," Rogue spoke up, noticing that Pietro was most likely going to say something rude and sarcastic.  
  
"Why? He's your father, why would he attack you Pietro?" Jean asked surprised.  
  
"Lets just say I disowned him as my father," Pietro told her, "How about we heal my foot now." He was getting more impatient.  
  
"What do ya say, Pietro?" Rogue said, grinning.  
  
"Oh come on," Pietro whined, "Ok fine. Please will you fix my damn foot."  
  
"Sure," Micheal said. Then he put his hand on his foot, closed his eyes and a minute later it was all better.  
  
"There it should be as good as new," Micheal said proudly.  
  
Pietro flexed his foot and then jumped off the bed eager to test it out.  
  
"Pietro." Rogue warned.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks man," he said to Micheal.  
  
"Your welcome," Micheal said, then yawned, "I'm so tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yeah me too," Jean replied, "Oh and I think the Professor wanted to see you two before you went to sleep."  
  
"Ok thanks Jean," Rogue said and they all left the med bay. Micheal and Jean went to their rooms and Pietro and Rogue headed to the Professor's office.  
  
"Do we really have to see him now?" Pietro asked nervously.  
  
"Yes," Rogue said.  
  
"Can't we wait until the morning," he asked.  
  
"No. Relax Pietro. He's not going ta eat ya or anything," she replied, laughing at him.  
  
Pietro scowled.  
  
"We're here," she said. She knocked on the door and heard the Professor say to come in.  
  
"Ya wanted ta see us Professor?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes, Rogue. Why don't you two come in and sit down," Professor X said, putting aside the papers he had been reading over.  
  
Rogue walked in and Pietro hesitantly walked behind her. They both sat in the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"I'm aware of the reason you two were attacked," Professor X informed.  
  
"So you know I want to join you guys?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yes," the professor replied, "Tell me why do you want to leave the Brotherhood, Pietro?"  
  
Pietro thought for a moment and then said, "I'm tired of being treated like trash."  
  
"And you think you won't be here," the professor stated.  
  
"Well yeah. You guys may have more responsibilities, but at least everyone is respected and live a pretty good life," Pietro replied.  
  
"If you stay, will you except all the rules and follow orders on missions?" the professor asked, "Even if they come from Scott?"  
  
Pietro looked at Rogue and she nodded for him to go on, "Yes," he said.  
  
"Well then, welcome to the X-men," The Professor said, smiling warmly.  
  
"That's it. But my father." Pietro said.  
  
"Has nothing to do with this," The Professor said, "If a problem arises with him, we'll deal with it. You're an X-men now. Rogue why don't you show Pietro to a guest room and tomorrow we'll see about getting you a permanent one."  
  
"Thanks Professor," Rogue said, standing up and smiling.  
  
"Yeah thanks," Pietro said a little dazed.  
  
"Goodnight you two," the Professor said and then they left.  
  
Rogue led Pietro up to one of the guest rooms.  
  
"Here it is," she said, "Tomorrow we can go and get your stuff."  
  
"Yeah sure," Pietro said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"So did ya want anything before ah go ta sleep?" she asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"How about a goodnight kiss?" Pietro said, smiling slyly and walking over to her.  
  
"How about ya go ta sleep," Rogue replied, yawning.  
  
"Come on, one little kiss, please," Pietro begged.  
  
"Fahne," she said. He kissed her then, holding her close. When they released he didn't let her go.  
  
"Have ah ever told ya how annoying ya are?" Rogue said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah. But that's why you love me," he replied conceitedly.  
  
"Good night Pietro," Rogue said ignoring him, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Rogue," he said before she shut the door in his face.  
  
Rogue turned around to see Scott walking down the hall causing her to inwardly groan.  
  
"Hey you know what, I think I'm starting to hear things," Scott said when he approached her, "I could have sworn I heard Pietro a second ago."  
  
He laughed at himself and then stopped when he noticed Rogue wasn't laughing.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked warily.  
  
"Come wit' meh Scott. Ah need ta talk ta ya," Rogue said, leading him to her room.  
  
He wordlessly followed her and when they entered her room Rogue was relieved that Kitty was not there.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?" Scott asked when she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Sit down," she ordered.  
  
He listened to her and sat on her bed, "You've-" he started but was cut off.  
  
"No, no ah haven't picked anyone yet. This is not about that," she said quickly.  
  
"Then what?" he questioned.  
  
"Look ah don't think ya're going ta lahke this but ya're going ta have ta deal wit' it," Rogue explained.  
  
"What am I not going to like? You're starting to scare me Rogue. What's this all about?" he asked.  
  
She came and sat next to him ready to explain everything.  
  
"Ya know how we were attacked by tha Acolytes," she said, and he nodded for her to continue, "Well there was ah reason for it."  
  
"Which was?" Scott inquired.  
  
"Pietro decided he was leaving tha Brotherhood," she paused and then continued, "And he's joined us."  
  
She said the last part really quickly hoping he heard and didn't hear at the same time.  
  
Unfortunately or fortunately he heard.  
  
"What!" he said, his voice rising.  
  
"Turns out ya weren't hearing things after all," she said trying to lighten things up.  
  
"Seriously he's here?" he asked, disbelief setting in.  
  
"Yes. He's going ta be an X-men," she said, confirming his fears.  
  
"The Professor approved this?" he said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes. Please just accept it?" she pleaded.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? He's our enemy. The enemies son," he told her standing up.  
  
"He isn't our enemy anymore. Just give him ah chance. Please Scott," she said, pouting for effect.  
  
"You know he only wants to get closer to you," Scott said, starting to relent under the look she was giving him in.  
  
"That may be one of tha reasons, but not tha only one," she explained, "Please Scott."  
  
She resumed the look.  
  
"Ok fine," he said, frustrated, "But don't expect us to become the best of friends."  
  
"Thank ya Scott," she said giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hey I'd do anything for you," he said, hugging her back.  
  
They sat there holding each other for a long time, each one not saying anything.  
  
"Ah'm so tired," Rogue said, breaking the silence, but still not moving from his embrace.  
  
"Me too," Scott said, also showing no signs of moving away from her.  
  
Instead they both started to move towards the pillows on her bed. So they laid there in each other's arms on the verge of entering the land of dreams.  
  
"Umm. Rogue, I should go," Scott said quietly.  
  
"No stay," Rogue said, "Ya don't have ta go."  
  
"What about Kitty?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"She won't be coming back tonight," Rogue replied, "So stay."  
  
"Ok," Scott said tiredly, but also making a mental note to ask Rogue why Kitty would not be back.  
  
"Good night Scott," Rogue said, snuggling closer to him and using his chest as a pillow.  
  
"Good night Rogue," he said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
And then they both fell fast asleep.  
  
~++++++++~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++~~~~~~~~+++++  
  
That's it for now. I hope you liked it a lot. I'll try to update at least one more time before school starts on Monday.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Spunky-Rooney fan: Yeah I'm sick of the triangle too. Luckily this fic will be done soon. What do you mean Scott's back in the Duncan/jean/Scott triangle? Duncan's not here and Scott is definitely not going after Jean. So? And about the whole only seeing what Rogue thinks, this story is about her, so I tried to write her thoughts only. But occasionally I got bored and had to add in Scott and Pietro's thoughts and some side romances. And don't worry I always love to hear what people think and I understand the whole college application thing. Good luck on that.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. 


	36. Chapter 34

A/N: Back again, and here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. And please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 34:  
  
The next morning, Rogue woke up to the feel of Scott's arms around her. She smiled and felt very refreshed.  
  
Scott was still fast asleep, so Rogue decided not to move so she wouldn't wake him and just stared at his sleeping face. He looked like an angel. Her angel.  
  
After about 5 minutes of staring, he finally woke up.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head," she said, teasingly.  
  
"Good Morning," he said, smiling at her, "What time is it?"  
  
"7:00am," she said.  
  
"Do you think anyone else is awake?" he asked her.  
  
"It's 7:00am in tha morning and summer holidays. Ah think there's ah good chance that we're tha only crazy ones up," she joked.  
  
"So I can probably sneak back to my room without anyone seeing," he stated.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she replied.  
  
They sat up in the bed releasing themselves from each other and the sheets on the bed.  
  
"Ok, so." he said, standing up, "I'm going to shower and get changed."  
  
"Yeah meh too," she replied, standing up as well.  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her thoroughly, "I'll see you later."  
  
Then he opened the door and looked both ways before heading to his room.  
  
Rogue sat down on her bed and smiled dumbly, somewhat in contentment.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After showering and changing into a pair of dark blue flared jeans and a red t-shirt, Rogue went straight to Pietro's room. There was work to be done.  
  
She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried again but still nothing. She slowly opened his door and found what she had expected. Pietro was still fast asleep. What she didn't expect to see was Pietro sprawled out over the bed in nothing but his boxer shorts on.  
  
A slight blush came over her face as she looked upon his sleeping form noticing his very nice abs.  
  
After staring at him for a moment her senses retuned and she remembered what she came in to do.  
  
She walked over to the bed and lightly shook him, "Pietro," she whispered.  
  
"Huh? What?" he said drowsily.  
  
"Time ta wake up," she said gently.  
  
He slowly sat up and looked around trying to remember where he was.  
  
When his eyes focused on the clock on the bedside table he said, "Rogue, it's only 7:30 in the morning."  
  
"Yeah well, we've got things ta do. So get up and get ready," she ordered.  
  
"Like what?" he said, defiantly.  
  
"Well first off we have ta go get your things. Then ah have ta show ya around tha place and get ya settled in. All before ah have ah session wit' tha Professor and then danger room practice," she told him.  
  
"Don't forget the shopping trip," Kitty said, who was passing by on her way to her own room and had stopped when she saw who was there. Apparently she didn't find Pietro there anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Kitty, go away," she said to her friend.  
  
"Fine but we are still going shopping," she said, moving along.  
  
"So you've got a full day planned," he said to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, so lets get started," she replied.  
  
"Ok, give me a second," he said reluctantly. And then in the blink of an eye he was gone and then back again a minute later, having showered and dressed.  
  
"Ok let's go," he said.  
  
So after getting a quick bite to eat, they headed for the Brotherhood house in one of the X-men cars.  
  
As they got closer and closer, Pietro's nervousness began to surface.  
  
"It's way too early. They're probably all still sleeping. We should come back later," Pietro insisted.  
  
Rogue kept driving towards the Brotherhood house ignoring Pietro and his protests.  
  
Once they reached the house Rogue parked in front unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards Pietro.  
  
"Look, ya're going ta have ta do this sooner or later. It will be better if its sooner. Besides they're probably wondering where ya disappeared ta last night," she said soothingly.  
  
Pietro let out the breath he had been holding and said, "I guess your right."  
  
"Don't ya know, ah'm always right," she teased, receiving a smile from him.  
  
They stepped out of the car and went inside the house. It was very quiet and there was every indication that Pietro was right about them still sleeping.  
  
"Looks lahke they are asleep," Rogue said.  
  
"Told ya so," Pietro replied.  
  
"How about we go upstairs and get your stuff while they sleep. Maybe by tha time we're finished they'll be awake," Rogue suggested.  
  
Pietro agreed and they went up to his room and got started.  
  
When they got the last box of his stuff in the trunk of the car, Pietro leaned on the hood of the car and stared at the Brotherhood house, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."  
  
Rogue walked over to him and stood next to him.  
  
"I'm defying my own father," Pietro said, in disbelief.  
  
"Are ya regretting this?" Rogue asked unsurely.  
  
"I regret the way things are with my father and my sister. But no I guess I don't regret joining the X-men," he replied honestly.  
  
"Good," Rogue replied smiling at him. And then he took his hand and pulled him towards the house, "Now lets go wake those lazy bones up."  
  
Once they had gotten everyone up and down in the living room, Toad started to speak.  
  
"You're pulling a 'Lance' aren't ya?" he said.  
  
"Hey!" Lance yelled angrily, the house shaking a bit.  
  
"Listen guys, last night Magneto's guys attacked me and Rogue just because we're together. He wanted to teach me a lesson," Pietro spat out, "I'm his own son. I'm not going to take crap like that. So yes I joined the X-men."  
  
He looked around to see their expressions and not one looked too pleased.  
  
"So that's it you're just bailing on us?" Fred asked angrily, "Again?" he pointed out.  
  
"I can't stay," Pietro said simply.  
  
"Fine go to your new friends," Toad said, trying to hide his hurt.  
  
"Listen guys, it's not only Pietro we'd lahke at tha mansion. We'd lahke all of ya ta join too," Rogue spoke up.  
  
"No thanks," Lance spoke up, "Remember, tried that all ready."  
  
"Yeah ah remember," Rogue said a little grudgingly, remembering a certain drowning victim rescue attempt.  
  
"Count me out," Fred said and Toad agreed.  
  
"But Fred, they have a ton of food," Pietro argued and when that didn't sway him, he added, "And Tabby's there too." That seemed to get his attention, "And Todd, remember Rahne. She's there too. Aren't you going to the party with her?" Pietro received a blush from Toad's normally pale green skin.  
  
It seemed as though they were about to give in, but in the end, they changed their minds.  
  
"Sorry Pietro we're not cut out to be X-men," Toad said, Fred and Lance both agreed.  
  
"Well ya guys can always change your minds," Rogue said, disappointed.  
  
Pietro turned to Wanda, who had been silent the whole time.  
  
"What about you Wanda?" Pietro asked, "I know I'm not your most favorite person but I'd still like my sister on my side."  
  
Wanda glared at him and things started to shake. But before things got to be violent she stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Well she's officially pissed off at me," Pietro said, "Maybe I should go up there and talk to her."  
  
"No I'll go up there," Lance said quickly, "Good luck, Pietro, as an X- men."  
  
"Thanks," Pietro said sadly and Lance walked up the stairs.  
  
"Well we should get going," Rogue said to Pietro who just nodded his head.  
  
"See ya guys," Pietro said.  
  
Once they were in the car, "They think I'm betraying them all over again."  
  
"Don't worry Pietro, ah'm sure they understand why ya're doing this," Rogue replied trying to comfort him.  
  
"Yeah but they still hate me," Pietro said, hanging his head low.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lance knocked on Wanda's door to see if she was all right.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled out. And of course Lance didn't listen.  
  
He opened the door and walked right in closing the door behind him.  
  
"Are you deaf? I told you to go away!" she yelled again.  
  
"Hey talk to me, what's wrong?" Lance said gently.  
  
"Nothings wrong," she said, sitting on her bed and still fuming.  
  
"Ok sure I believe you," Lance replied calmly.  
  
"My brother is joining the X-men because my father attacked him," she yelled, "You don't see anything wrong with that!"  
  
"Yeah I did, I was just waiting for you to say it," he said.  
  
"So what, am I next, is my father going to attack me too if I don't do what he wants," she said frustrated, "Its funny, cause I don't remember him ever being like that at all."  
  
A guilty expression over came Lance's face that Wanda had caught immediately.  
  
"I'm missing something, aren't I? What? You know, so why don't you tell me," she demanded.  
  
"I don't know anything at all," he said and started towards the door.  
  
Wanda hexed him and made him sit on the bed.  
  
"Tell me," she said, forcefully.  
  
"Hey! I came up here to see if you're all right and calm you down. That's all," he said struggling with her powers, "Now let me go."  
  
"You know something and I want to know," she simply stated, but released her hold on him.  
  
Lance sighed, "Look Wanda, I care about you and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You care about. me?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "And what I know will definitely hurt you and probably will make you hate me. And I don't want any of that." He reached for her hand and held it.  
  
"I can't hate you. I- I care about you too," she said shyly, "Please tell me."  
  
"Well I don't think I'm the one that should tell you this but here goes. Just please don't kill the messenger," he smiled at her.  
  
Then he began to tell her everything about her past that he knew of. Half an hour later a big loud scream could be heard from the Brotherhood house.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~  
  
Well that's it for this week. I hope you liked it. Next week: Pietro and Scott have a little talk. And we see Wanda's reaction.  
  
babii x rogue: Thank you very much!  
  
Rogue14: I hope you liked it! Thanks for the review.  
  
Tenshi Ryoko: Yeah I love Scogue's too! I'm always looking for them. I like Pietro too. Anyways thanks for the review and I hoped you like this chapter, though there wasn't any Scott.  
  
Angelpup: So you want Pietro or Scott?  
  
Thank you all for reviewing. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks! 


	37. Chapter 35

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 35:  
  
"And this is tha danger room," Rogue told Pietro.  
  
After they got home and had set up his new room, Rogue began the tour. Along the way they bumped into Bobby, Roberto, Jubilee and Tabitha who all welcomed him to the team. Pietro was quite pleased that he hadn't been shunned. The Professor had told everyone at breakfast about Pietro joining.  
  
"Ok I got it all," Pietro said, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Rogue looked at her watch and said, "Well ah've got ah session wit' tha Professor."  
  
"What about me?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Why don't ya go get acquainted wit' tha others. Some of them are probably in tha rec room right now," Rogue suggested.  
  
"Can't I go with you?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized.  
  
"Ok, fine," he said deflated.  
  
"See ya later," she replied.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
At the Brotherhood house.  
  
After Wanda had been told about her past she got very angry and started hexing everything in sight. Lance barely dodged the things she had been throwing around.  
  
"Wanda, please stop!" Lance shouted.  
  
Somehow she had heard him through all the noise she was making. Everything dropped to the ground and silence followed.  
  
After a minute of silence she turned to Lance and said, "Get out."  
  
Lance reluctantly left and shut the door behind him.  
  
Fred and Toad were waiting outside, having heard the commotion and were too afraid to go in.  
  
"Whoa what did you do to piss her off," Toad asked.  
  
"I told her everything," Lance said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fred asked dumbly.  
  
"I mean, I told her everything about her father," Lance replied, "And now she hates me."  
  
There was no noise coming from the room.  
  
They all stood there watching her door, each not knowing what to do.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Pietro wasn't looking forward to hanging out with the others. Some were ok with him but he still wasn't sure about others.  
  
He walked into the rec room and saw most of them were in there. He saw that Sam, Jamie and Roberto were playing some pool.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee were hanging out together in the corner of the room.  
  
And he was happy to see Tabitha playing Playstation 2.  
  
When she saw him she called him over.  
  
"Hey Speedy, come over here," she called out. And everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Hey guys," he said to everyone and then walked towards Tabitha, "Hey."  
  
"So you got turned too?" she asked him.  
  
"Yep," he replied. Then he noticed that Tabitha wasn't the only one playing; Kitty, Kurt and Scott were there too.  
  
"Hi guys," he said to them.  
  
"Hi Pietro," Kitty said cheerfully, "Welcome to the X-men."  
  
He'd normally be annoyed with her perky attitude but he was glad that she accepted him, "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah Pietro, velcome," Kurt added. Which also made him feel pretty good, knowing that Rogue's brother and best friend accepted him.  
  
Scott on the other hand did not look too happy to see him.  
  
"Pietro," was all he said.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"So Pietro you any good at this game," Kitty asked, handing him the controller.  
  
Then they spent the next hour and a half playing different games, until it came time for the danger room session and Logan came down and spoiled their fun.  
  
"Ok guys, lets go," Logan said, gruffly, "Scott show Pietro where he can get a uniform."  
  
Everyone got up and headed for the danger room, groaning.  
  
"Come on," Scott said to Pietro.  
  
"Half pint, put that thing down," Logan said to Kitty, who was still going at the game.  
  
"Elf, get her away from that thing," he told Kurt, when he realized Kitty was in her own world.  
  
Kurt first tried to pry the thing from her hands.  
  
"Wait, wait. I'm almost at-" she protested as Kurt did then next thing that came to mind; he teleported her out of the room.  
  
Scott showed Pietro to the X-men locker room and gave him a uniform; the whole time they did not say two words to each other.  
  
Scott handed him a standard issue uniform, like that of the new recruits and started to walk away. But before he was out the doors he turned around and looked at Pietro sternly.  
  
"Look Pietro, if this whole joining us thing is just about winning points with Rogue then you can just forget about it working out at all. The X-men aren't some joke, we're serious about what we do and believe in it. And it won't work if you don't care about the team," Scott said, "And I sure hope this isn't some way for Magneto to bring us down. Because if it is there will be hell to pay."  
  
Pietro stayed quiet throughout Scott's little speech. Now he looked at Scott, narrowing his eyes, "Look Scott. It's none of your business why I joined. And if Professor Xavier accepts me here then you have no reason to be so suspicious. And for your information I am not my father's errand boy. Not anymore. Got it!"  
  
"Just prove me wrong, okay?" Scott replied and then left Pietro to get changed.  
  
~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~  
  
Well I hope you liked it. I know it's a little short but I'll try to update soon.  
  
Anyways.  
  
I hope you liked the Lance/Wanda parts, there will be more.  
  
I'm almost done this story. I'm at about chapter 44 and I think there'll be two more, plus an epilogue. I hope you stay to the end.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! 


	38. Chapter 36

A/N: Hope 0you like this! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. And guess what it was cancelled. Yep that's right, no more episodes. No more season 5. No more Kurt. Excuse me while I go cry. Please read on.  
  
Chapter 36:  
  
Once everyone gathered in the danger room (everyone being the X-men, new recruits, and Pietro), Logan started to explain what the session was all about.  
  
"Listen up! Today we will see how well you guys work as a team. First I'll spilt you up into teams. Team 1: Jean, Micheal, Wolfsbane, and Iceman; Team 2: Cyclops, Rogue, Quicksilver, and Magma; Team 3: Shadowcat, Boom Boom, Multiple, and Sunspot; and Team 4: Nightcrawler, Cannonball, Berserker, and Jubilee," Logan announced.  
  
Everyone organized themselves into their respective groups and awaited further instructions.  
  
"One of you will be the person that makes it to the end of the course and pushes the button that is located there to stop all the machines. This person will not be allowed to use any powers whatsoever except for an extreme emergency. Only this person can shut the machines off and they can't push the button until the whole team is there," Logan explained, "This person will be Jean, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler."  
  
"Isn't that kind of dangerous, not letting them use their powers?" Bobby asked, concerned.  
  
"Let me finish kid," Wolverine growled, "One other person will be the protector. This person will be solely responsible in making sure the button pushers stay in one piece. They're allowed to use their powers. This will be Wolfsbane, Magma, Sunspot and Berserker. As for the last two, they will be responsible for clearing a path for the other two to get through. Everyone understand?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good, we'll get started in a second," Wolverine replied, heading up to the control room.  
  
As soon as the simulation started everyone got serious and started to work hard.  
  
One machine targeted Rogue and was about to blast her when Amara shot lava at it melting it.  
  
Pietro, who just got done with a machine, saw Amara's heroic rescue and said, "Nice job Lava Girl!"  
  
And Amara shouted back, annoyed, "The names Magma!"  
  
"Amara!!" Rogue shouted as a flying disc headed her way.  
  
"Oops," Amara replied and quickly threw a fireball at it.  
  
Pietro resumed his work at clearing the way, and Scott was racing along blasting the machines as they got in his way.  
  
As Pietro disabled another one he announced, "This is way too easy," just as metal star went flying towards his head. Luckily Scott noticed and sent an optic blast toward it, deflecting it.  
  
Pietro caught this and said, "Thanks man."  
  
Which Scott replied to, "No problem."  
  
Kitty was finding it real hard not to phase when anything came anywhere remotely close to her, even though Roberto successfully deflected anything that came near them with his super strength.  
  
Meanwhile Tabitha and Jamie were clearing the way with Tabitha making many bombs and many Jamie's throwing them at machines.  
  
Kurt also felt the urge to teleport each time things flew by his head. Ray zapped machine after machine with his electric power. And Jubilee and Sam were also clearing the way.  
  
These three teams seemed to be fairing well.  
  
Rahne on the other hand was having a hard time. She didn't know why Wolverine had chosen her to protect Jean. Her powers weren't really of the defensive kind. So she had to keep thinking of ways to get Jean out of harms way. Most of the time she pushed Jean out of the way. Sometimes she transformed into her wolf form and ripped at the machines.  
  
Just as Rahne pushed Jean out of the way from a laser blast, 3 flying spiked discs flew towards the two girls.  
  
Micheal saw them flying and also saw that the two girls didn't see them coming.  
  
He yelled out there names but they didn't hear over the machines and instead he quickly teleported to their sides and hoped he could teleport them out of the way in time.  
  
Just as he got to their sides he knew there was no time left to teleport and all they could do is stare at the discs.  
  
Micheal held out his hands, closed his eyes and prayed that they wouldn't get hurt too badly.  
  
A second later everything went quiet and it seemed as everything had stopped.  
  
Feeling no pain, Micheal opened his eyes and saw a red glow being emitted from his outstretched hands. He looked to where the red light was shinning and saw a glowing red brick wall in front of him, Rahne and Jean.  
  
He looked around and saw everyone staring at him; apparently Logan had shut off the simulation when he noticed the trouble.  
  
"Looks like you got a new power kid," Logan said gruffly into the intercom.  
  
Micheal, startled by Logan's voice, dropped his arms to his sides and the wall immediately disappeared.  
  
Whispers of awe were immediately heard.  
  
"Ok everyone hit the showers," Logan yelled out, "Micheal I have a feeling the Professor might want to see you."  
  
Micheal nodded still dazed by what he just did, and walked out of the danger room.  
  
Jean was heading out when Rahne quickly ran after her.  
  
"Jean wait," Rahne called.  
  
Jean stopped and turned around.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened. I hope you're not mad at me," Rahne said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. And I know you were trying your hardest," Jean said warmly.  
  
"Yeah I was," Rahne agreed.  
  
"Ok then we're good?" Jean asked.  
  
Rahne nodded.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to check on Micheal. And thank him for what he did," Jean replied.  
  
"I'll go with you," Rahne said.  
  
Then they walked out of the danger room.  
  
: ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : ( : (  
  
Ok while I'm done crying now.  
  
Anyways that was my sad attempt at an action scene. Before anyone asks why Jean didn't use her powers, lets just say she was frozen with fear. Hey it can happen.  
  
Guess what, I finished this story!! There's a total of 45 chapters and one epilogue. So now it's just a matter of me posting them.  
  
And there's going to be a sequel too! What about? Not Scott, Pietro and Rogue. I'll tell you guys later on when I get close to the end of this.  
  
Anyways thanks for the reviews!! Please keep them coming! I need some moral support through this tough time of cancellation.  
  
Please and thank you! 


	39. Chapter 37

A/N: Hi, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 37:  
  
As soon as the session was over the girls decided to go on a shopping trip. They all needed a new formal outfit for the party. So they dragged Rogue along even though she kept yelling at them that she had a dress already.  
  
But in the end all 6 girls won out and Rogue was dragged along.  
  
"Ok lets get this over wit'," Rogue said, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
The minute they got to the mall they invaded store after store until eventually by the time the mall closed they had all made their purchases.  
  
Finally, they went back home where Rogue collapsed on the rec room couch, exhausted. Kitty, Jean and Amara soon followed.  
  
"I'm totally wiped out," Kitty announced, "I think I'm going to go to sleep and not wake up until like next year."  
  
"Yeah me too," Amara agreed.  
  
"But we're done, right? No more trips ta tha mall for ah while?" Rogue asked, fearful of the answer.  
  
"Yeah we're done," Jean said, grinning evilly, "Unless. you don't have shoes-"  
  
"Oh no, we have plenty of shoes," Rogue quickly cut her off.  
  
Just then Kurt, Pietro, Scott, and Micheal limped into the room. Each of them plopped down into a seat.  
  
Scott and Pietro sat on either side of Rogue on the couch, with Amara at the end next to Pietro.  
  
Micheal sat on the armrest of Jean's chair. And Kurt collapsed onto the floor in front of Kitty, putting his head in her lap.  
  
"What is wrong with you guys?" Amara asked.  
  
"Logan," Kurt managed to get out. All the guys nodded.  
  
"Anyone care ta elaborate," Rogue asked the guys.  
  
"Logan decided that we needed another session with the danger room," Scott said, "So we went in. But Pietro messed up. So we had to do it again."  
  
"Excuse me. I didn't mess up, you did," Pietro replied angrily.  
  
"No you did," Scott said glaring at him.  
  
Then the two proceeded to argue over who was at fault, Kurt and Micheal adding in their complaints.  
  
"Will ya guys shut up," Rogue yelled, "Ya all messed up. In case ya haven't noticed, ya're supposed ta be ah team. So ya all messed up." The girls nodded in agreement and glared at all the guys.  
  
"Now if ya will excuse meh, ah'm going ta bed," Rogue announced.  
  
She stood up and walked out of the room with the other 3 girls walking behind her.  
  
The boys sat there in silence staring after the girls.  
  
Scott sighed and said, "She's right you know. We messed up because we weren't all working together."  
  
"Well it would help if you two had let us in on your plans," Pietro said to Scott and Kurt.  
  
"Yeah. You two went off on your own. How were we supposed to know what you two were planning? So we did our own thing," Micheal agreed with Pietro.  
  
"Sorry about that. I guess Scott and I vork together all the time that ve forgot how to include others," Kurt explained.  
  
"Yeah it won't happen again. Next time we'll all figure things out," Scott promised them.  
  
"Fine whatever. I'm going to sleep," Pietro said still a little annoyed. Then he sped upstairs.  
  
"Hey Pietro," he heard when he got upstairs. He turned around and saw Rogue standing in her doorway.  
  
"Everything all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine. This X-men thing is going to take some getting used to," he replied, "for everyone."  
  
Then he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Just as the door slammed Scott and Kurt arrived at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I take it Pietro's not in a good mood," Kurt said.  
  
"No, just ah little frustrated. This change isn't easy on him. And ya two aren't making it any easier," she accused.  
  
"We know, Rogue. We talked to him and told him it won't happen again," Scott replied and Kurt nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right," Rogue believed them.  
  
"So is Kitty in there?" Kurt asked eagerly, after the tension died down.  
  
"Ah think she's in your room," Rogue replied.  
  
Kurt's face lit up and then he teleported to his room.  
  
Rogue walked into her room and Scott followed.  
  
"So you never did tell me where Kitty was last night," Scott started.  
  
"That's because ah don't know, for sure, that is," Rogue replied sitting on her bed.  
  
"She was in Kurt's room wasn't she?" Scott replied.  
  
"Probably," Rogue replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Scott replied.  
  
"Ah couple of days now," Rogue told. She grabbed a book off her night table and laid down on her stomach opening the book up. Scott came and sat next to her.  
  
"You don't seem to care that they're alone together, doing who knows what," Scott replied.  
  
"Hey they love each other. Ah'm not standing in their way. Besides ya stayed in here last night and nothing happened. We can't assume they're doing anything. Ah bet tha Professor knows all about it," Rogue explained, "So just relax."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right," he laughed and said, "Just call me King of the Worriers and overreacters."  
  
Rogue placed a hand over his and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "King Worry, ya should get ta bed."  
  
"Why?" Its not that late," Scott said.  
  
"Don't ya remember? Tomorrow is tha day that Logan takes ya guys out in the woods ta practice your survival skills," Rogue reminded him.  
  
He slapped his forehead and said, "Oh man I forgot. You make me forget everything but you when I'm around you."  
  
"Now get ta bed. Next weeks tha girls turn. So ya got ta tell us how it goes. Ok?" she said.  
  
"Yeah ok. Goodnight," he said, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Good night," she replied.  
  
Then he left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Rogue14, Rogue Summers, Etwa and Scrawler. You guys are awesome.  
  
Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!  
  
Next chapter: More tension between Rogue, Scott and Pietro. Rogue and the Professor have some fun with the others. Wanda makes a decision. 


	40. Chapter 38

A/N: Well here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! And I hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day! Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 38:  
  
The next morning Rogue awoke to the sound of the guys getting ready to leave.  
  
Rogue stood up and opened her door to see them shuffling their feet, walking past her room, single filed.  
  
Just as Scott passed by, he noticed her standing there watching them. So he stopped in front of her and said, "This is going to be hell. Not only will Logan be our instructor, you're not going to be there either. Two whole days without you," Scott whined.  
  
"Ya'll survive. And ah'll be here when ya get back," Rogue said, smiling at him.  
  
"Move it Cyclops," Logan said gruffly.  
  
Scott leaned down and kissed her quickly.  
  
"See you soon," Scott said before he started walking away.  
  
Rogue turned just to see the next person coming along in the line, who happened to be Pietro.  
  
One look in his eyes and Rogue knew he saw the kiss between her and Scott.  
  
He stepped in front of her and said, "I am still going to win you over in the end," and then he proceeded to kiss her passionately.  
  
When he broke away from the kiss, he walked away without another word, leaving Rogue breathless, and several other guys watching her, including her brother, Kurt.  
  
Kurt walked up to her after kissing Kitty good-bye and said to her, "You need to choose, Rogue."  
  
Rogue sighed and said, "Ah know Kurt. Ah know." He nodded and walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
At the Brotherhood house...  
  
Lance was still standing in front of the door to Wanda's room. She hadn't come out of her room since Lance had told her about her past. And he was starting to really worry.  
  
He had a tray full of food in his hands and was trying to gather up the courage to open the door and go in.  
  
Finally he pushed open the door and went in. The room was a mess and he found Wanda huddled up next to the window with her head on her knees staring outside.  
  
"Wanda, I brought you some food," he said to her, but she didn't respond or even look at him.  
  
He really hated seeing her like this. He would have rather had her screaming and hexing things.  
  
He put the tray down and went to kneel in front of her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Wanda," Lance told her.  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about? It's not like you put me in a mental institution and had someone erase my memories," she said quietly, "Why didn't you guys tell me?"  
  
She looked into Lance's eyes and Lance saw that she felt betrayed.  
  
"I'm sorry. The guys just thought you'd be happier without the memory of being locked up," Lance confessed.  
  
"Well you were wrong," she said, turning her gaze back to the outside world.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" he asked.  
  
"Leave," she replied.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The rest of the day consisted of a quick training session, another mall outing and a movie.  
  
When the girls arrived home it was time for Rogue's daily session with the Professor. In the last session Rogue had learned to control Sabertooth's powers. So in the last danger room session any cuts and bruises she had received healed rather quickly.  
  
"Are you ready?" the professor asked Rogue.  
  
She nodded and he began to probe her mind.  
  
Today they were aiming to get Mystique's psyche under control.  
  
"Rogue you must keep your mind clear and concentrate," the professor said to her after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Sorry Professor. Ah just have ah lot on mah mind. Ah'll try harder," Rogue said.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked her.  
  
"No, it's ok. Ah know what ah have ta do," she replied.  
  
"Very well. Then we will continue," he said.  
  
By the time they were finished, Rogue was able to control Mystique's shape shifting powers and it was also time for dinner. Rogue walked downstairs, by way of elevator with the Professor.  
  
Just as the elevator door opened, Rogue decided on playing with the X-men. She quickly shape shifted into Mystique. The Professor took one look at her, raised an eyebrow, and grinned. He decided on playing along.  
  
As they stepped into the dining room the Professor said rather loudly, "Why yes Mystique I'm sure the students will be quite delighted to have you as their new instructor."  
  
They moved to the table while everyone including Storm stared with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Really Charles? That is the most wonderful news. You mean they don't mind the whole trying to kill them thing," Mystique/Rogue said.  
  
"Oh no. It was nothing. They will surely accept you," he said, "Everyone I'd like you to welcome your newest instructor."  
  
It looked as though every person in the room was about to faint. And then the protests began.  
  
"Charles, surely you aren't serious?" Storm said disbelievingly.  
  
"Professor, she purposely tried to kill Scott," Jean said angrily.  
  
"She abandoned Kurt," Kitty yelled.  
  
And the protests continued until the sound of laughter came from the Professor and Mystique/Rogue.  
  
The protests stopped and everyone turned to look at the two, each thinking that they had gone crazy.  
  
As the laughter continued Rogue lost her concentration and she shape shifted back to her self.  
  
All the girls gasped and looked from the Professor to Rogue.  
  
Finally when they stopped laughing Rogue announced, "New power. Couldn't resist."  
  
And everyone started to laugh as well.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, Rogue was getting ready for bed. She changed into her t- shirt and pants, brushed her teeth and then she grabbed a book, ready to settle into bed.  
  
Just as she was about to open her book Kitty stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey Rogue," Kitty greeted.  
  
"Hey," Rogue replied.  
  
Kitty changed into her pajamas and snuggled into bed.  
  
"Well this is ah surprise," Rogue stated.  
  
"What is?" Kitty asked, confused.  
  
"Ya, sleeping in here," Rogue said.  
  
"Well the guys aren't here, so... I didn't want to sleep by myself. So I came back," Kitty explained.  
  
"Whatever," Rogue said, going back to her book. Before she could get into it they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey guys. Can I sleep in here?" Jean asked as she stepped into the room with her pillow and some blankets, "Its really quiet at my end of the hall. Kind of creepy."  
  
"Sure," Kitty said.  
  
Jean settled herself on the floor next to Kitty's bed.  
  
"So how's Micheal? Ah haven't had ah chance ta talk ta him since yesterday," Rogue asked.  
  
"Oh he's good. Apparently he has another power. Putting up force fields in the shape of brick walls. Logan started calling him 'Bricks,'" Jean explained, "I think he needs a better code name."  
  
Kitty and Rogue agreed.  
  
Then they heard another knock on the door and it opened up to reveal Amara, also standing there with her bedding stuff.  
  
"Hey guys, I couldn't sleep. Can I stay in here?" she asked.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
Eventually every single girl was in the room making their space on the floor, except for Storm.  
  
They all started to talk, mostly of what they were wearing to the party, who they were going with and anything else they could think of.  
  
At around 2:30am they were still talking when Storm came into the room and told them to go to sleep.  
  
And then she left, muttering something about girls being girls.  
  
After the interruption they decided that it was time for them to go to sleep.  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~))~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~))~)~)~) ~)~)~)  
  
I hope you guys liked that. There will be more to come very soon!  
  
Next chapter: Wanda calls Rogue.  
  
Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming. 


	41. Chapter 39

A/N: Sorry for not updating for like ever but I've been really busy. But here's the next chapter, so I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, but if I did it would still be going.  
  
Chapter 39:  
  
The next morning Rogue woke up at around 8:00am. She looked around to find all the girls still asleep.  
  
She got out of her bed and carefully stepped between the girls, grabbing some clothes. Then she headed for the shower. When she was done she changed into a black tank top, red long sleeved sheer shirt and a black short skirt. She put on some black knee high boots and then went downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
When she got to the kitchen she found that she wasn't the only one awake. Ororo was sitting at the kitchen table all dressed up with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in each hand.  
  
"Good Morning Rogue," Ororo said to her putting down the newspaper.  
  
"Good Morning Ororo," Rogue replied, grabbing a bowl and pouring some cereal into it.  
  
"Your up early," Ororo commented.  
  
"Who can sleep wit' all those girls snoring," Rogue replied.  
  
Ororo laughed, "Just as hard as trying to sleep while a bunch of girls are chattering, I'll bet."  
  
"Sorry about that. Ah guess we weren't very sleepy. And they're all excited about tomorrow," Rogue replied.  
  
"How about you Rogue? I heard you're going with Scott. Aren't you excited too?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Ah guess so. Ah just have this feeling that something bad might happen tomorrow," Rogue said looking down into her bowl of cereal.  
  
"Don't worry child, tomorrow is a day of celebration, what could go wrong?" Ororo asked optimistically.  
  
"Ah don't know," Rogue replied, uncertain.  
  
Just as Rogue was going to take another bite of her cereal the phone rang.  
  
"Ah'll get it," Rogue said, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Rogue? Is that you?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?" she replied.  
  
"Wanda. Could you come down here? I need to talk to you," Wanda asked with desperation in her voice.  
  
"Sure. What's this about?" Rogue asked, curiously.  
  
"Just come down here. Please," she replied.  
  
"All right, ah'll be there in ten minutes," Rogue said and then hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Wanda. She wants meh ta go over there. She says she needs ta talk ta meh," she said as she contemplated what it was about.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you?" Ororo asked.  
  
"No its ok," she said, "Ah'll be back soon."  
  
Then she teleported out of the room.  
  
Rogue landed on the Brotherhood's doorstep a second later. She quickly knocked on the door eager to get to the bottom of Wanda's call.  
  
Lance opened the door. His look told her that he was only half surprised to see her there.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Wanda called meh, she said she needed ta speak wit' meh," Rogue answered pushing past Lance.  
  
"I figured she would," Lance replied, half to himself.  
  
"What's going on?" Rogue asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I told Wanda everything Magneto did to her," Lance said, sadly, "She hasn't been out of her room since the day of your date with Pietro."  
  
"Really? Ok well ah'm going up ta see her," Rogue said.  
  
She walked upstairs and knocked on the only door that was shut.  
  
"Who is it?" Wanda called out.  
  
"It's meh, Rogue," Rogue called back.  
  
"Ok, come in," Wanda said.  
  
She walked in and found Wanda sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hey," Rogue said, "So what's up?"  
  
Wanda stood up quickly and shut the door. Then she stood in front of Rogue.  
  
"I want to join the X-men, like my brother," Wanda said, with a hint of desperation.  
  
"Really? Why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I know what my father has done to me, and to Pietro. I can't stay here living under his rule. He went after Pietro, what's stopping him from going after me again?" Wanda said.  
  
"Ah understand," Rogue replied sympathetically, "We'll need ta talk ta tha Professor first. But ah see no reason why he won't let ya join. So why don't ya pack up your stuff."  
  
Wanda nodded and started immediately emptying her dresser and her closet. Rogue helped her and soon they finished.  
  
They picked up the suitcases and headed downstairs.  
  
Todd, Fred and Lance were sitting in the living room and saw the girls passing by.  
  
Todd quickly hopped up and went after them. Fred and Lance soon followed.  
  
"Where are you going Wanda?" Toad asked.  
  
"She's joining tha X-men," Rogue replied for her.  
  
"Not you too," Fred groaned.  
  
"I'm not staying here to be pushed around by that monster of a father," Wanda replied vehemently.  
  
"Well if your going I'm going too!" Toad replied. He hopped up the stairs to grab his things.  
  
"Me too. Well if Toad goes I'm going too," Fred said and went up the stairs as well. Before Rogue could tell them that she needed to ask the Professor first.  
  
"Ah'll be back," Rogue said to Wanda. She teleported out of the room with Wanda's bags.  
  
"What about you?" Wanda asked Lance.  
  
Lance until now had been staring disbelievingly at the whole situation.  
  
"What about me?" he said gruffly.  
  
"Are you coming too?" she asked, hope in her eyes.  
  
Lance looked into her eyes and was sorry he had to disappoint her.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"So what? You're just going to stay here by yourself? With my father? Even though you know he's a monster," she said angrily.  
  
"No of course not. I'm thinking of leaving for awhile," Lance said quietly.  
  
"To where?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't know, just away," he replied.  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't know," he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"What do you know?" she spat out.  
  
"I know that I do care about you," he said, as he took her hand into his own.  
  
The look she gave him was confused one.  
  
"I also know that the X-men aren't a good fit for me right now. Who knows maybe when I come back they will be."  
  
She looked at him sadly, not wanting him to go. Just as Lance was about to pull her into a hug, Rogue teleported back and they quickly jumped apart.  
  
"Now it's your turn... And... ah'm interrupting something, aren't I?" she asked after she noticed the awkwardness between the two.  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Ok. So ah'll teleport ya there now. Tha Professor's waiting ta speak wit' all of ya," Rogue said.  
  
Then she grabbed onto Wanda's sleeve and teleported her out. Then after a minute she came back for Toad and Fred. Finally she came back for their bags.  
  
She turned to Lance and said, "Are ya sure ya don't want ta come?"  
  
He hesitated for a split second and then said, "Yes."  
  
Rogue nodded her head and then was gone.  
  
As soon as she got back she collapsed from the exhaustion of using her teleportation so many times. She was taken to her room to lie down and take a nap, while the Professor spoke to the potential recruits.  
  
He notified them of the strict rules and proper behavior that must be obeyed and they understood and agreed to the terms.  
  
Jean and Kitty were instructed to show them to their new rooms. Jean showed Toad and Fred the spacious room they'd be sharing. And Kitty showed Wanda to a room of her own.  
  
And now they were officially X-men.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_  
  
All that and hardly any romance. Wow, I suck.  
  
But I hope you liked it anyways. I would of had it up sooner, like yesterday afternoon but stupid work called me in early. So now I'm putting this up at 1:50am in the morning after eight hours of work. So if you see any little mistakes I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
Anyways...  
  
Reviews:  
  
RogueSummers: Thanks for the review. I like writing the Lance/Wanda parts too. And there's more to come soon. Also the sequel will be focused around them.  
  
Ambrosia: Oh my God, You don't know who Tom Welling is??? Well, he plays Clark Kent in the best show ever, Smallville. He rules! Now who is Piper Perabo?? And I'm not the one that decided Scott has brain damage. It was the comic book. They said when he parachuted out of the plane he suffered brain damage on landing. This is why he can't shut off his optic blasts. I got this directly from X-men: the ultimate guide. It's an awesome book that tells you about all the characters and everything that has happened in the comic books. And for the purposes of this story I'm making Magneto evil. He may think he's doing the right thing but that doesn't matter. And hey, thanks for the review, I really like the long ones.  
  
RogueSummersLover, angelpup, Rogue14 and micmiclala: Thanks for the awesome reviews!  
  
Please keep on reviewing! And I'll try my best to update by next week! 


	42. Chapter 40

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R! And enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 40:  
  
Kitty, Rogue and Jean gave Wanda, Todd and Fred the grand tour of the mansion.  
  
When the tour was through Todd and Fred went to hang out with Rahne and Tabitha and the other X-men.  
  
Wanda, on the other hand, went back to her new room to unpack. And when she was done she chose to stay in there, not feeling particularly friendly at the moment.  
  
After an hour of Wanda sitting alone, Rogue decided to check on her.  
  
"Hey, some of tha girls are going for some last minute shopping. Ya want ta come?" Rogue asked the sulking girl.  
  
"No thanks," she replied coolly.  
  
"Come on Wanda, shopping isn't mah idea of fun but if ya're going ta live here ya should get ta know tha other girls," Rogue reasoned.  
  
"Where are the guys and my brother?" Wanda asked, ignoring Rogue's comment.  
  
"Logan took them on ah survival skill mission," Rogue replied, "So how about it? Are ya going ta come?"  
  
Wanda thought for a second, she wasn't having too much fun cooped up alone, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Then Rogue, Wanda, Kitty, Jean, Jubilee and Amara left for the mall. While Tabitha, Rahne, Todd and Fred stayed behind to hang out.  
  
After two hours at the mall they finally left, each with a couple of purchases.  
  
When they finally got home they found that the guys had just arrived and were standing in the front hall, soaking wet.  
  
"What happened ta ya guys?" Rogue asked, looking at Scott trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Don't laugh," Scott said sternly, "Lets just say some of our survival skills need some work."  
  
Rogue smiled at him, while a frowning Pietro caught her eye. She looked away quickly and noticed Kitty hugging Kurt, Jubilee with Bobby and Jean hugging Micheal. She looked back at both Scott and Pietro and a sad look overcame her face. She wanted to hug them both but knew she couldn't. They both looked at her and knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Well I'm going to get out of these wet clothes," Pietro said breaking the awkward moment, "Want to come help Rogue?" A mischievous smirk over came his features.  
  
Despite the situation and how inappropriate that sounded, in front of Scott too, she knew he was just trying to lighten things up. So she laughed and said, "Ya wish!"  
  
"Your loss," Pietro said shrugging and then running up the stairs.  
  
Rogue chanced a look at Scott and found that he was talking to Kurt and Kitty.  
  
When Scott caught Rogue looking at her he quickly said, "Well I'm going to change too."  
  
Rogue watched him leave the room and knew she was causing him and Pietro pain.  
  
"So who's it going to be?" Wanda's voice cut through her thoughts, "You know it's not fair to either of them."  
  
"I know," Rogue said, walking away miserably.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After Rogue had another session with Professor, where she learned to control Storm's powers, she had spent the rest of the day in her room pondering her dilemma. And so far she had gotten nowhere.  
  
She knew she loved them both. And logic told her that she had to love one more than the other. But her heart couldn't tell the difference. To her heart she loved them both, equally, each for their own separate qualities. So by the time it was bedtime she was right where she started. And she had no idea who to choose.  
  
Just as Rogue changed for bed there was knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," she called from where she was fluffing her pillow.  
  
The door opened and Pietro walked in.  
  
"Hey," she said smiling at him.  
  
"So how did you get Wanda and the others to join?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Ah didn't. Wanda called meh and tha others followed," Rogue replied, sitting on her bed.  
  
"What about Lance?" Pietro asked.  
  
"He didn't want ta join. Ah think he still has bad memories from tha last time. Ah know ah do," Rogue said, chuckling to herself.  
  
"Oh," Pietro replied and then went silent.  
  
"Pietro," Rogue said gently, she could tell something was on his mind, "Is there something else ya wanted ta ask meh?"  
  
He hesitated and then said, "Rogue, I was just wondering are you anywhere close to choosing?"  
  
His question made Rogue's stomach start to twist into knots. She looked away nervously.  
  
"Honestly. Ah've been thinking about it ah lot. And ah always end up where ah started. But ah know this can't go on much longer. Even though ya two say ya'll wait, ah've seen how this is hurting ya guys. And ah'm so sorry for it. So..." Rogue explained, trying to be honest.  
  
"I understand," Pietro replied, "I'm not trying to pressure you." Pietro walked up to her.  
  
"Ah know. It's just ah'm hurting ya two. And ah hate mahself for it," Rogue said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Hey don't worry. I'm ok," Pietro said soothingly pulling her into a hug. He held onto her tightly.  
  
Then there was another knock on the door and someone pushed it open since it was open a crack.  
  
"Rogue, I-"Scott started to apologize for their encounter before, but stopped when he saw the two hugging.  
  
Rogue quickly released herself from Pietro and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Rogue are you ok?" Scott asked concernedly forgetting his hurt over the situation.  
  
"Yeah ah'm fahne," she said.  
  
"Ok then I'll leave you two alone," he said dejectedly.  
  
"Scott wait," Rogue called out; he turned to look at her, "See this is what ah was talking about. All ah cause is pain."  
  
They both looked away not denying what she said.  
  
"Ah have ta choose," she said determined, but more to herself, "Good night guys."  
  
And then they both left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue lay in her bed eyes wide open. Kitty hadn't returned to her room so Rogue was all alone.  
  
Rogue decided that the only way she was going to fix everything is if she had some outside help.  
  
"Oh God. Ah'm so confused and lost. Ah have two guys who love meh so much and ah love them both. But ah'm hurting them and ah don't want ta hurt them anymore. Ah need ta choose one of them tonight or else I'm ending it with both of them. So please God give meh some kind of sign as ta who ta choose. Please ah'm begging ya," Rogue prayed.  
  
Then after waiting for something, anything ta happen, she sighed and fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
That night Rogue had an interesting dream.  
  
It started off with herself standing on a familiar football field on a stage. She realized it was her graduation ceremony. She went through the motions of graduating and when it ended she ran into the audience where all her friends were and one person jumped out of their seat and hugged Rogue. She couldn't see his face or any distinguishing features.  
  
Then the dream fast-forwarded and Rogue saw a man kneeling in front of her holding out a ring. She didn't see where she was. Only the figure in front of her that was proposing to her. And again she could not tell who it was. All she knew is that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
The dream fast-forwarded to her and the faceless man standing at an alter. Apparently it was her wedding. She saw all her friends in attendance.  
  
The dream fast-forwarded again to see her in the middle of giving birth. The faceless man was at her side, holding her hand and encouraging her lovingly. But she couldn't make out just who the voice belonged to. And when finally she held the baby girl in her arms, the man kissed her forehead and told her that he would love her forever.  
  
The dream fast-forwarded one last time. The man, herself and their now five- year-old daughter were all holding hands walking to what Rogue thought was an elementary school. She figured it was their child's first day of kindergarten. As soon as the little girl saw her classroom she ran into it leaving her parents behind without a word.  
  
Rogue's eyes filled up with tears and she smiled. She was both happy and sad. She looked up at her husband to see if he shared the same thoughts. And was completely surprised when she saw that he had a face.  
  
"Aww...don't worry. She'll be fine," Scott said to her, putting his arms around her shoulders.  
  
As soon as he said those last words Rogue woke up suddenly and found herself breathing heavily and sweating. Rogue looked at the clock and saw it was 5 in the morning.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rogue wondered. Then she remembered that she had asked God for a sign.  
  
"Could that be tha sign ah asked for?" Rogue asked herself, and then she smiled to herself, thinking that she had loved the dream, "It must be."  
  
Rogue couldn't go back to sleep, instead she stayed awake pondering the consequences of her dream.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~  
  
Well I sure hope you liked it. The end was my favorite part. I hope I didn't lose any readers. All I can say is I think the sequel will be cool, if you stick around to read it.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Possom2009: Thanks for the review! I'll be sure to check out your Scott/Rogue fic.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks for the review. No Lance didn't join, but there will be more Lance/Wanda to come soon.  
  
Rogue Taiji-ya: I may have lots of reviews. But I'm greedy so I want more! Lol. Just kidding. I'll continue with or without reviews. So I hoped you liked this and please review.  
  
Hehi: Thanks for the review. There will be more Lance/Wanda to come. I sure hope you continue to read.  
  
Thanks for the reviews angelpup and Katana Midori.  
  
Anyways I'll try to update by next Friday. Five more chapters to go!. Thanks!  
  
Bye! 


	43. Chapter 41

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. I've had so much work to do for school. And now finals are next week. So I thought I'd get an update out before I disappear again. Anyways, please R&R! And enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 41:  
  
"Rogue, Rogue. It's time to wake up," Kitty said as she bounded into her room that she shared with Rogue, "Oh you're up. Well come on, get out of bed."  
  
Rogue was awake; in fact, she had been awake for the past three hours. She just couldn't pull herself out of bed. She had spent the whole time wondering what the dream had meant.  
  
And in the end she believed that the dream was the sign she was looking for. The dream was what told her that Scott was the one. And her heart agreed with her, 100%.  
  
She could remember every little detail about the dream, down to the baby's blue eyes. The dream was something, she realized, that she wanted to come true. She would be the happiest person in the world if she got to spend the rest of her life with Scott. She had, of course, loved him since the moment she joined the Brotherhood.  
  
Even though she believed all of this a part of her heart still tugged towards Pietro.  
  
How could she tell him that she's chosen Scott? He'd definitely be hurt. And she so did not want to hurt him. But if she continued on like this she'd be hurting both of them and most likely she'd lose both of them.  
  
She loved Pietro, she really did. But now that she thought about it, was it as deep as the love she felt for Scott? She didn't know. But she did know that she had to tell them both as soon as possible.  
  
"Earth to Rogue! Rogue! Hello??" Kitty exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of Rogue's face.  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue said, as if she had just noticed she was there.  
  
"What's wrong Rogue?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Rogue wondered if she should tell Kitty, to see what kind of advice she would have about breaking someone's heart. But in the end she decided against it. She wanted the guys to know first.  
  
"Nothing Kitty," Rogue replied.  
  
"Ok then. We should start getting ready," Kitty said enthusiastically, pulling Rogue out of bed.  
  
"Wait, wait. Ah have ah session wit' tha Professor at 9:00am. And besides, its only 8:30am, ah bet ya're tha only one up too," Rogue said.  
  
Kitty smiled sheepishly, "Well yeah. But you know what they say, ' the early bird gets the worm,' or something like that."  
  
"How about after tha session ah start getting ready for the party," Rogue stated.  
  
Kitty nodded and let go of her arm.  
  
"So I'll see you at like 10:00am, we can get ready together," Kitty said, enthusiastically, and then she ran out of the room giggling crazily all the way.  
  
"That girl should seriously cut down on tha sugar," Rogue said to herself.  
  
Rogue got out of bed and changed into her ripped black jeans, black tank top and purple off the shoulder sweater. Which was one of her old outfits that hadn't been confiscated by the girls, due to her wearing it when the confiscation occurred. It was also one of her most comfortable outfits.  
  
She looked at the clock and saw that she had time for a quick breakfast before the session.  
  
When she arrived in the kitchen she saw that it was empty. No one wanted to wake up early on the 4th of July. So she quickly had a couple of pieces of toast and then went upstairs to see the Professor.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Come in Rogue," she heard him say, so she opened the door and walked in, "How are you doing this morning?"  
  
"Ah'm fahne Professor," Rogue said, smiling at the Professor's warm greeting.  
  
"Shall we begin? I know you'd like to start getting ready for the party," Professor X replied.  
  
She nodded. And they started the session.  
  
When they were finished, they had successfully controlled both Fred's and Todd's psyches.  
  
"Very well done Rogue. I noticed your mind was a lot clearer then it has been for the past couple of days. Does this mean you've come to a decision?" The Professor asked.  
  
Rogue nodded, "Yes ah have, and now ah have ta tell them."  
  
"I know it's hard but its better this way. Leading them on will hurt all three of you in the end," he stated logically.  
  
"Ah know. But it still doesn't mean ah'll lahke doing it," Rogue said bitterly, then she stood up and added, "Thanks for tha session Professor."  
  
"Remember Rogue, the sooner the better," he projected into her mind as soon as she was out of the office.  
  
Rogue knew the Professor was right and she decided to tell Pietro the second she saw him. What she didn't know while she had come to this decision was that would be right now.  
  
As she stepped into the hall, a whirl of wind flew past her. Seeing no windows open anywhere, she knew it could only be one person, Pietro. Another blast of air hit her as Pietro stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hey Roguey! How's it going?" he said, so fast she could barely understand him.  
  
"Pietro?" she said confused.  
  
"Isn't it a nice day. I think it's a great day!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ok Pietro, who gave ya tha sugar?" Rogue asked. Before she had left the Brotherhood she had seen Pietro act like this once before and it was when Lance had left him with a 12 pack of pop.  
  
"No one gave it to me. I got it all by myself!" he said proudly and happily, like a three year old.  
  
Well she couldn't tell him now; he was too hyper to listen to her. She needed another time, she would be busy all day, the only time she could think of telling him was after the party.  
  
"Hey Pietro? Are ya going ta tha party tonight?" she asked him.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked quickly.  
  
"It'll be fun. Please go. And ah'll save ya ah couple of dances," she said.  
  
"And then ah'll break your heart," she thought sadly.  
  
"For you Rogue, I'll do anything," he said grinning at her.  
  
She smiled a sad smile at his comment.  
  
"Anyways got to go find myself some more chocolate!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh ah think ya've had enough sugar for one day, Speedy," Rogue reprimanded, "Go outside and run around until ya've burned all of this extra energy off."  
  
"Ok," he said, agreeably.  
  
Then he sped out of sight.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After about a half an hour, Pietro stopped in front of the institute doors panting and sweating. He had run around the mansion over a hundred times until he felt somewhat normal.  
  
That morning he had purposely looked for anything that had sugar in it. He drank a ton of pop, ate a couple of chocolate bars and even ate some plain sugar.  
  
Sugar had a way of making him feel happy all the time and it made him forget his problems and his pain.  
  
The instant he woke up he felt that this was the day that his heart would get broken. He couldn't explain it. He just knew.  
  
So he found the sugar and ate it. The problem was that the sugar had a tendency of making him very agreeable. And he had agreed to go to the party when he swore to himself he wouldn't go.  
  
"Great, now I have to watch them be happy together," he thought, his heart breaking.  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~))~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~ )~)~)~)  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, good bad anything.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Anzu MazakiII: Well you must like X-men a little if you read about 40 chapters of this. I'm glad you even took the time to read it. I think we might just convert you yet. I don't watch Yu-gi-oh. Never liked it much. But I do love other anime. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Catgrl: Yeah, Scott and Rogue stories are my favorite too. I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for the review.  
  
Scogue fan: I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Katana Midori: Sorry for the lateness of this update. I'm trying really hard to keep to my weekly updates. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only Scogue fan out there. Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rogue14: Thanks for the review. Now hurry up and update R for Revenge and when you wish upon a devil. They're really getting good and I can't wait to read what happens next. Especially When you wish upon a devil. So update ASAP.  
  
NctrnlBst: Yeah some things in my story irked the hell out of me too. But I just wrote it and updated as I went along. And I wish I took the time to really read over it first. But anyways. 655 reviews so I'm not complaining.  
  
You don't like Pietro? He's just too cute, for a cartoon character that is. I guess I like him a lot because I like the guy who does his voice. That's so awesome, I didn't know I could make anyone jump out of their seats. I think that Birthday party almost kiss between Scott and Rogue was my favorite scene from the whole story.... Anyways thanks for the awesome comments. I always look forward to getting reviews just like yours. I hope to hear your comments on this one too. And I mean to read your story but my stupid tests keep getting in the way. I'll try harder. Thanks for the review!  
  
mysterious_faerie: I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Amy: I think you have your answer now. And I've already started writing the sequel to this. It's going slowly but its looking good. Thanks for the review!  
  
Rogue Taiji-ya: yeah it's almost done. Four more chapters, and an epilogue to go. But anyways I hope you update The Cat's Tale really soon!  
  
And thanks for the reviews: DemonRogue13, Possom2009, U'Ilani, Jupiterhime, angelpup, Megan, Andrea, Alexa and Adriana.  
  
So please keep the reviews coming and I'll come out with another chapter probably two weeks from now. 


	44. Chapter 42

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 42:  
  
Unlike Pietro, Scott had woken up that morning feeling quite happy. He didn't know why.  
  
Maybe it was the prospect of having Rogue all to himself that night.  
  
Something told him, though, that he'd be with her forever.  
  
He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He had the strongest urge to go find Rogue, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ok Rogue, like it's my turn in the shower now," Kitty yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
Kitty waited a couple more minutes and finally heard the shower turn off. Rogue stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and a towel wrapped around her hair.  
  
"God Kitty, ah was only in there for 10 minutes," Rogue growled at her.  
  
"Well it's my turn," Kitty said and hopped into the bathroom.  
  
Rogue shook her head at the crazy girl and then went to her closet. She was looking for anything that buttoned up. So that she could do her hair and not mess it up when she changed into her dress.  
  
She found a sleeveless black dress that had buttons all the way down the center of the dress that ended right above the knees.  
  
She then dried her hair with her towel and went to her dresser to find some underwear.  
  
But before she could put anything on she heard a knock at her door.  
  
Forgetting that she was only in a towel she went to open it. And there was Scott standing at the door.  
  
Before she could say anything he had stepped into the room, closed the door, grabbed her and began to thoroughly kiss her.  
  
Despite taking her off guard Rogue was quite happy to see him and she kissed him back.  
  
When they finally released they were still in each other's arms holding each other closely.  
  
"Now that's one hell of ah way ta say good morning," Rogue said, grinning.  
  
"Oh I'm not finished yet," he replied and then closed the gap between them once more. As they were kissing they had somehow made it to Rogue's bed and had fallen on to it, with Rogue underneath him.  
  
Scott's kisses went from her lips to her cheeks and down to her throat. He was thoroughly kissing her neck when Rogue realized that she couldn't hear the shower anymore.  
  
"Scott," she said breathlessly, "We really need ta stop."  
  
He was still busy kissing her neck, but she heard him say, "Why?"  
  
"Because any second now Kitty will be out of tha bathroom," Rogue told him.  
  
He let out a growl of frustration and reluctantly let go of her and started to get off the bed. She stood up as well quickly readjusting her towel.  
  
"Ok. Well I just wanted to say good morning to you. And now that I have, I should get going," he said, and then smiled wickedly, "But maybe I'll be by later to say good afternoon."  
  
She grinned at what he was implying and then ushered him out of the room with a quick kiss.  
  
Then she put on her clothes quickly and sat in front of the mirror all before Kitty came out.  
  
"Oh my God. You haven't even started!" Kitty exclaimed, "What have you been doing?"  
  
Rogue couldn't help the blush that reddened her cheeks and the images that popped into her head.  
  
"Oh, you had a visitor," Kitty guessed right. But she wasn't too sure who it was.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After many hours of crimping and curling Rogue and Kitty were finally ready. Rogue was wearing the black, shimmering, spaghetti strapped, backless dress that she had bought at Scott's insistence. She had a matching black choker that had a black oval stone hanging from it. And her hair was up in an elegant twist with a few white strands hanging down curled around her face.  
  
Kitty was wearing a strapless, navy blue gown, that slightly flared out at the waist. She wore blue sapphire earrings and necklace and had her hair curled, tied back in a ponytail with curled tendrils framing her face.  
  
"Ya look great Kitty. Kurt won't be able ta take his eyes off ya," Rogue complemented Kitty.  
  
"I hope so," Kitty replied, "You look amazing Rogue. I've never seen you like this. Scott won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off you." She joked.  
  
"Shut up," Rogue said to Kitty but was laughing at the same time. Kitty joined in with her.  
  
But a knock at the door cut of their laughing.  
  
"Come in," Kitty called out in a singsong voice.  
  
Jean, Amara, and Rahne walked into the room.  
  
"Well I see you two are already to go too," Jean said to them. Jean was wearing a dark violet gown that had one shoulder strap and clung to her body. It had one long side slit that went up to mid thigh. Her hair was pulled back on one side and held there with a sparkly purple clip.  
  
"Yeah and we still have an hour ta go," Rogue said, looking at the watch the Professor had given her.  
  
"Well I'm all ready too! And I don't even have a date," Amara whined. She was the perfect image of a princess. Her dress was pink. The straps had little lace roses on them. And the bodice had lace designs on it. And the skirt was just layers of pink satin material with pink sheer material on top. Her hair was pulled up and on top of her head in a nice style with pink roses forming a crown around her hair.  
  
"But why we're here is because we can't seem to convince Wanda to come, let alone come out of her room," Rahne spoke up. She was wearing a gold colored dress that had short sleeves that came off the shoulder. Her normally pigtailed hair was let loose and curled so it hung short around her face.  
  
"We thought maybe one of you could convince her to come," Jean said, "The mansion will be empty and we don't want her to be all alone feeling depressed."  
  
"Ah'll go talk ta her," Rogue quickly volunteered.  
  
Rogue quickly exited the room and went down the hall to Wanda's new room.  
  
"Wanda," Rogue said through the door. But the girl didn't answer, so Rogue decided to phase through the door, seeing as it was locked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wanda asked outraged.  
  
"Ah'm here ta get ya off your ass and dressed for tha party," Rogue said sternly.  
  
"Well you're wasting your time. I'm not going," Wanda said defiantly.  
  
"Oh yes ya are. Ya can't stay in here for tha rest of your life," Rogue replied.  
  
'I'm not going," Wanda said icily, "And what would be the point anyway. It's not like I have a date." She wondered briefly if Lance would be going still, but put it aside. He didn't join the X-men with her so why would he still go with her to the party? She thought.  
  
"Ya're going. It'll be fun. And there will be other guys there without dates. Ah'm sure ya'll be able ta dance wit' one of them," Rogue commented.  
  
When Wanda didn't say anything Rogue continued, "Look Wanda, ah know what its lahke ta be betrayed by people ya care about. Mystique was just using me, but Lance was just trying ta protect ya. Just put it behind ya for at least one night and try ta enjoy yourself for once."  
  
Wanda thought for a moment and then finally agreed.  
  
So Rogue stayed in the room helping Wanda get dressed and ready for the party.  
  
In the end Wanda was dressed in a scarlet red gown and Rogue crimped her hair.  
  
"See ya look great!" Rogue exclaimed. Sounding too much like Kitty she briefly noted.  
  
"Thanks Rogue," Wanda said, genuinely.  
  
Then the two girls joined the other girls who were all set to go. They arranged to all go to the hall where the party was being held, together. The Professor had arranged for four limos to take them all.  
  
All the guys were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their dates. Sam, Roberto, Ray and Jamie all had dates from outside the mansion. And Wanda, Pietro and Amara were dateless.  
  
As the girls came down the stairs each couple found their way together.  
  
"You actually bought it!" Scott exclaimed when he saw the dress that Rogue was wearing.  
  
"Ah said ah'd think about it, didn't ah?" Rogue said, smiling at Scott who was dressed in a black tux, like most of the guys except for the occasional white tux.  
  
Pietro nearly blew up when he saw how beautiful Rogue looked and how Scott was looking at her and how she was looking back at him.  
  
Instead of throwing a temper tantrum, his first choice, he decided to do something else.  
  
"Hey Mr. Logan," Pietro said to Logan who would be one of the chaperones at the party, "Don't ya think Rogue's dress is a bit much? I mean every single guys will be staring at her, not to mention Scott."  
  
Before Pietro could continue he saw Logan look in Rogue's direction and saw his eyes widen. He growled and stomped on over to her.  
  
In the end he told Rogue to either change or do something about the dress, much to Rogue's embarrassment. So she decided to wrap the green scarf Scott had given her around her shoulders and told Logan that it was enough.  
  
"Great now she's wearing his damn present," Pietro thought. But then he looked at her again and saw that she was wearing the bracelet he had given her as well.  
  
She caught him looking at her and smiled at him, he returned the smile but made no move to go to her.  
  
"Hey Pietro, come on. Since we're both dateless you can ride in the limo with me," Amara said grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of one of the limos where Fred, Tabitha, Wanda, Bobby and Jubilee were waiting.  
  
Pietro sighed and surrendered to the lava girl.  
  
Ray, Roberto, Jamie and Sam went in another limo with their dates.  
  
Scott, Rogue, Jean, Michaels, Kitty, Kurt. Rahne and Toad squeezed into another one.  
  
And all the adults went in another limo.  
  
All anticipated what the night held in store for them.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So I hope you liked it. This chapter was sort of a filler chapter. The important stuff comes in the next chapter.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rogue Taiji-ya: I've seen that your Inuyasha fic is up. I haven't got a chance to go read it yet. I'll be doing that as soon as possible. My favorite pairings would have to be Inuyasha/Kagome. I'm not a big fan of Kikyo. Actually I don't like her at all. That's too bad about the Cat's Tale I really liked that story. Did you know that the main reason I got into Inuyasha was that I heard all the X-men Evolution voices in the show. Did you know that Kurt's voice actor, Bobby's voice actor and Jubilee's voice actor also did voices for the show. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I'll be sure to read your Inuyasha fic and the two that you mentioned.  
  
Mysterious-faerie: Yeah I feel sorry for Pietro too. But that's why I have a sequel coming up. I'll be sure to check out your story as soon as possible. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rogue14: I hope you liked it. And I can't wait until you update When you wish upon a devil. I also noticed you have a new one up too. I'll be checking that one out too.  
  
Angelpup: Don't you love Scogues. I sure do. Though I do like Rietros too. Anyways thanks for the review.  
  
NctrnBst: I really like your story Meeting with the execs. That story deserves 655 reviews. It's hilarious. Thanks for the review.  
  
Thanks for your reviews: Raye, KristiFan000, elves_will_rule, possom2009, DemonRogue13, Katana Midori, and Pomegranate Queen.  
  
Anyways I'll update really soon.  
  
Please review! 


	45. Chapter 43

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I just started 3 spring classes and we have 4 months of work crammed into 2 months. So I'm really busy. Anyways I hope you like this next chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 43:  
  
"This place looks great," Rogue commented while she danced with Scott, enclosed in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, the decorations are very nice. And there sure are a lot of people here," Scott replied.  
  
"Tha Professor told meh that ah lot of them aren't even mutants," Rogue stated.  
  
"Maybe they're finally accepting us," Scott suggested.  
  
"Or maybe they're here for tha free food," Rogue joked and they both laughed.  
  
As Rogue scanned the room someone caught here eye. Wanda was sitting alone, not having much fun. She had been asked to dance but she turned everyone down.  
  
"Ah wish Wanda would try ta have some fun. At least dance ah bit," Rogue said dismayed.  
  
"Oh I have a feeling she'll be dancing real soon," Scott said secretively.  
  
"What do ya mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Look who just walked through the door," Scott said, gesturing to the entrance.  
  
Rogue turned around and saw Lance standing in the doorway, in a tux, searching the room.  
  
When he finally spotted who he was looking for he headed in their direction.  
  
"Well its about time," Rogue stated and Scott agreed.  
  
QQ  
  
Wanda had been sitting in her chair since they got to the hall, one hour and 24 minutes to be exact.  
  
"Why did I come here? This is so stupid and pointless. Stupid and pointless," she thought, and then repeated, "Stupid and pointless."  
  
"Hey. Is this seat taken?" someone asked.  
  
Wanda was about to yell at the person who dared to interrupt her very important thoughts, when she looked up and saw none other than Lance standing there.  
  
"Wha- What are you doing here?" Wanda stammered.  
  
"We had a date remember? Or did you already forget?" he teased, sitting next to her.  
  
"I thought you left," she managed to get out, still shocked.  
  
"Well I couldn't leave you dateless, now could I?" Lance said, keeping things light.  
  
"You're still leaving, aren't you?" Wanda accused angrily. She had hoped his showing up at the party meant he wasn't going to leave. But she was wrong.  
  
Lance looked away from her and nodded.  
  
Wanda stood up and angrily started to stomp away. She was halfway outside before Lance grabbed her arm and twirled her around.  
  
"Listen. I've got no chances here. Everyone knows I'm a mutant. Kelly won't let me back in school. And without school I can't do anything but be a thug for the rest of my life," Lance said to her, "I found that my grandmother lives in Florida. She said I could come stay with her until I finish school."  
  
Wanda wasn't looking at him  
  
"Wanda, this will mean a better life for me. I'll be a better person," Lance tried again.  
  
"I like you just the way you are," she whispered, and then sighed, "I know. I'm being selfish. But I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Hey I'm not gone yet. We can still have some fun. Come dance with me," Lance said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Ok," Wanda relented.  
  
But before Lance led them inside he stopped and kissed her gently and then when they released he walked her inside with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Wanda," Lance thought.  
  
221  
  
Pietro was dancing with Amara who seemed to have permanently attached herself at Pietro's side. It was a slow song and Pietro watched Scott and Rogue dancing together. He was annoyed and getting tired of seeing them together, so he abruptly released his hold on Amara and started to walk away. He made it all the way to the refreshment table before he turned around to look at the happy couple once more.  
  
He continued to sulk and stare, wishing that he were with Rogue and not Scott.  
  
"So, they make a cute couple, don't you think?" Amara said, unfazed by him leaving her on the dance floor. She stood next to Pietro watching Scott and Rogue as well.  
  
Pietro made an annoyed sound and turned around to grab another drink, which he promptly gulped down.  
  
"I guess she's made her choice then," Amara pressed on.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Pietro said nastily. He was angry and he didn't understand why 'Lavagirl' kept rubbing it in.  
  
"If you truly do love her, Pietro, like you say you do, then you'll accept any decision she makes and be happy for her either way," Amara replied wisely.  
  
Pietro sighed, he knew she was right; he really wanted Rogue to be happy. He knew from the start that she'd make a choice. "But why couldn't it be me," he thought.  
  
Amara was staring at him, trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, "You're pretty smart for a kid."  
  
"I am so not a kid. I'm 15 turning 16 next month.!" She said angrily, "I'm only two years younger then you. So don't call me a kid."  
  
"Fine, fine, then Lavagirl it is," he teased.  
  
"That's even worse!" she replied, but still reluctantly smiled at the little nickname he gave her.  
  
QQQ  
  
Scott and Rogue were still dancing together. Rogue was having a great time but she knew she needed to talk to Pietro and soon. She looked around the room and saw Pietro talking and laughing with Amara. She briefly wondered what they could be talking about before she looked away.  
  
"Hey Scott, would ya mind if ah go talk ta Pietro for ah second. It won't take long, ah promise," she said to him.  
  
But before he could reply she started walking away leaving him wondering what was going on.  
  
"Pietro," Rogue interrupted the two, "Can ah talk ta ya?"  
  
Pietro looked at Amara and gave her a look which Amara seemed to understand but Rogue could not.  
  
"Sure Rogue," he replied not to enthusiastically.  
  
They walked outside in silence, two pairs of eyes watching them, Scott's and Amara's.  
  
They sat on a bench and the silence continued.  
  
Until finally Pietro spoke up, "Don't worry Rogue. I already know. You want Scott not me."  
  
QQQ  
  
Meanwhile inside...  
  
The song had just finished and Lance was leading Wanda off the dance floor. They stood in a corner of the very large room.  
  
Lance looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I have to go," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean you have to go? I thought you were staying at least for the rest of the night," Wanda said, hurt.  
  
"I'm really sorry Wanda. But my bus comes in 30minutes," Lance said.  
  
"Then miss it," she said stubbornly.  
  
"I can't. My grandma expects me right on time," he told her.  
  
"Fine then leave," Wanda said turning her back on him.  
  
He turned around so that he stood in front of her, "Hey don't be like that," he said soothingly, "I won't be gone forever. And we can still talk to each other."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "It's my grandma's phone number and address in Florida. See you can call me anytime," he slipped the paper into her hand.  
  
Then Wanda did something she normally wouldn't do, she impulsively pulled him into a big hug. Lance hugged her back tightly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," she said sadly.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Lance replied.  
  
They stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes before Lance whispered, "I really have to go."  
  
But before he walked away he pulled her in close and kissed her. Then as abruptly as he kissed her, he let her go and ran out of the hall.  
  
Wanda watched him leave. After a minute she realized that her cheeks were wet. She reached up and touched her face and felt the tears flowing.  
  
She was crying. She hadn't cried since the day she was locked up.  
  
QQQ  
  
"Ya know?" Rogue asked slowly, "How?"  
  
"It wasn't hard to figure out," he told her.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry Pietro. For hurting ya, for leading ya on, for everything. Ah hate mahself for causing ya any pain," she said, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't. It's not your fault. I knew what I was getting into," he said, reaching up to gently wipe the tears away.  
  
She touched his hand and said, "God ah don't know how ya can be so understanding after how ah led ya on. If ah was ya ah'd hate meh," she said pitying herself and Pietro.  
  
"Well I don't," he said, "There's one thing I want to know though."  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"How did you choose?" he asked avoiding her gaze.  
  
After a pause of about a minute Rogue finally said, "Ah saw our future together."  
  
"Oh," Pietro said, trying to take in all the possibilities of what that meant.  
  
"Would you do me a favor?" Pietro asked after a while.  
  
"Of course," she complied.  
  
"One last kiss," he asked.  
  
She nodded and he leaned in and touched his lips to hers.  
  
WW  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Scott asked himself.  
  
It had only been about 15 minutes since they had gone outside but he was afraid she was telling him something very important.  
  
He finally decided to walk outside to see what they were doing, his jealous side taking over.  
  
Before he reached the door, Amara intercepted him.  
  
"Scott what are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm going to check on Rogue," he replied.  
  
"You have to trust her," she pleaded.  
  
"I do trust her. 100%. Its him I don't trust as much," Scott reasoned.  
  
He walked around Amara and looked out a window to see if he could see them.  
  
But just as soon as he saw them he wished he hadn't. Amara glimpsed them too.  
  
"She chose him," Scott whispered, which Amara still heard.  
  
He was about to go confront them when loud noises could be heard from behind them. At first they thought it was just the fireworks but...  
  
Scott turned around realizing that he was hearing gunshots.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he yelled over the noise.  
  
There were three people dressed all in black holding big guns in their hands.  
  
One of them aimed at Amara but as he was about to take a shot Scott sent an optic blast at him sending him across the room and knocking him unconscious.  
  
But while he was occupied another snipers shot hit him.  
  
The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was Rogue and Pietro running inside, together.  
  
QQQQAQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. It's so close to the end. And I hope you know that the nonsense letters in between are just to separate the scenes.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rogue14: I feel a little sad for Pietro too, especially after this chapter... That's too bad about your fics. I can't wait until you update when you wish upon a devil. But exams come first. So good luck on them!  
  
Possom2009: You'll have to wait for the sequel to find out. Thanks for the review!  
  
Katana Midori: I hoped you liked that chapter. And I hope you were patient while I took so long to update. Sorry about that. Thanks for the review.  
  
Nctrnlbst: Thanks for the review! And I just want to say that Meeting with the execs is awesome. I really liked that twist on Pietro and 'Wanda.' Next time I read it I'll definitely review and not be lazy.  
  
And thanks for the reviews: angelpup, Kristifan000, DemonRogue13 and ni9htdreame12.  
  
I'll try my hardest to update by next Friday. 


	46. Chapter 44

**A/N**: Here it is. Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter 44**:  
  
"What's wrong wit' him? Why won't he wake up?" Rogue asked, through tears.  
  
Rogue, Micheal Kitty, Kurt, Mr. McCoy, the Professor and Pietro were all gathered in the small room in the med bay of the mansion where Scott was now lying unconscious. Amara also stood in the doorway watching the scene before her.  
  
After Scott had gotten shot, Pietro and Rogue heard all the noises and screaming and had ran into the hall to see what was going on. They had found approximately three men dressed in all black, guns in their hands, shooting at people. Rogue and Pietro quickly disposed of one of the men together. Logan took another, while Rahne and Toad helped take down another. But in the process the two had gotten hurt. They were in stable condition and would be fine.  
  
"Who were they anyway?" Rogue continued. Kurt had an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort his sister. He thanked God that no one else he knew was seriously hurt.  
  
Rahne and Toad were waiting to be healed by Micheal. And he had just finished healing Scott. The bullet had come very close to his heart; luckily it went straight through. And Micheal was able to heal all the damaged tissue.  
  
Physically Scott was fine but he still did not wake.  
  
"They were a group of mutant haters who decided that tonight was a perfect night to take some of us out. What they didn't count on was that there would be humans there too," the Professor told Rogue.  
  
"That poor girl. Died for nothing," Kitty commented.  
  
The girl was Ray's date and she was not a mutant.  
  
"How's Ray doing?" Kitty turned to Amara, who had been up to check on him a few minutes before.  
  
Amara hung her head down sadly, "He won't come out of his room. He thinks it's all his fault."  
  
No one said anything to that. They were all too sad for words.  
  
After a moment, the Professor spoke up, "But all four men were caught. And they will be dealt with accordingly. I hope that will be some consolation to the girls family."  
  
"Ah just want Scott ta wake up," Rogue cried.  
  
"I'll start running some more tests to see if we missed anything," Mr. McCoy told the group, then stepped out of the room.  
  
"It's like his mind doesn't want to wake up," Professor X commented, after briefly scanning his mind, "But I can't seem to understand why. All I can make out is you two." He said to Pietro and Rogue, "And that he's....depressed."  
  
Everyone looked at Rogue and Pietro to see if they had an explanation.  
  
"I don't know what he's depressed about. Rogue chose him, not me," Pietro announced, frustrated, turning away from the group. He walked away and stood next to a sympathetic Amara.  
  
"But ah didn't tell him yet," Rogue said, "Ah don't understand."  
  
"Could it be because before he got shot he saw the both of you outside together," Amara stated.  
  
"He did!" Rogue said, surprised.  
  
"I think he thinks you chose Pietro," Amara continued.  
  
"Oh no," Rogue said, softly.  
  
"That just might be it," The Professor said solemnly, "Why don't we leave you two alone for a few minutes so you can talk to him."  
  
Rogue nodded and they all left the room.  
  
"Good luck," Micheal said to her before leaving.  
  
Once the door had closed behind them Rogue focused her attention on Scott. She squeezed the hand she was already holding trying to let him know she was there for him.  
  
"Scott, please wake up," Rogue pleaded, "Ah love ya. Ah don't want anyone else but ya."  
  
She stared at him to see if there was any reaction, but sadly there wasn't one and he continued to lay unconscious.  
  
"Scott ah chose ya not Pietro," she tried again, "Ah ahm so sorry for hurting ya. Please come back to meh so ah can make it up ta ya ah million times."  
  
"Scott ah love ya!" she cried.  
  
When he still didn't wake up, she burst into tears and put her head down on the bed. At that moment the others stepped back into the room including Jean and Mr. McCoy, to see if she had made any progress.  
  
Pietro, seeing her in her distressed state, quickly rushed to her side, with Kurt right behind him.  
  
"Rogue?" Pietro said gently putting an arm around her.  
  
"Why won't he wake up?" Rogue asked, her voice filled with anguish. Her appearance and voice cut straight through Pietro.  
  
"Don't vorry Rogue. Everything vill be all right," Kurt said, trying to be optimistic.  
  
"Yes Rogue. Everything will be all right," Professor X told her, "Kurt why don't you take her up to her room to rest."  
  
Kurt nodded and Rogue was too caught up in her depression to protest. He teleported her out of the room.  
  
"Hank why don't we go see if we missed anything and see if we can find away to bring him out of this," Professor X suggested, worry etched into his features.  
  
Mr. McCoy agreed and they left the room.  
  
"I'm going to check on Rogue," Kitty said, worriedly. And started out of the room.  
  
"Wait up. We'll come with you," Micheal said and both him and Jean rushed after her.  
  
Only Pietro remained in the room with Scott lying practically lifeless on the bed. Pietro looked at Scott. For some reason he couldn't feel bad for him. Maybe it was because Scott had won Rogue's complete affections and here he was causing her pain.  
  
"You know what," Pietro said to Scott, "You're selfish!"  
  
Then he paused and continued, "Yeah that's right, you are being selfish. You've won. Rogue wants you and only you. And here you are lying in a coma for no damn reason other then you're being an idiot. You're hurting Rogue. She's sitting in her room crying and she's miserable. Is this the way to show her you love her? Because I can sure do a whole lot better. Wake up and show me that you deserve her!"  
  
"Pietro," he heard from behind him.  
  
He turned around to see whom the soft voice belonged to.  
  
"Pietro, I heard you yelling. Why don't you come upstairs and get something to eat," Amara suggested gently.  
  
"Was I yelling?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty loud," Amara replied, "Now come upstairs with me."  
  
Pietro looked at her then back at Scott and finally joined her upstairs.

* * *

"How could this have happened? Why won't he wake up?" Rogue asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"Come on Rogue, vhy don't you try to get some sleep. I'm very sure he'll vake up in the morning," Kurt said, optimistically, even though he was very worried about his best friend.  
  
"Ah don't want ta go ta sleep. Ah'm going down ta see him," Rogue protested. But as she started to get up she collapsed back down onto her bed.  
  
"Rogue, it's been a very long day. You're like totally exhausted from using some of your powers to beat up those guys, not to mention you're stressed out. Get some rest. Like Kurt said everything will be fine in the morning," Kitty said soothingly as if she were talking to a child.  
  
Rogue reluctantly gave in. She really didn't want to, but she knew she was exhausted.  
  
"Fahne ah'll get some sleep. But if he wakes up ya better get meh or else," Rogue threatened.  
  
They nodded, stepped out of the room and bumped right into Pietro who after sitting with Amara had come up to check on Rogue.  
  
"So how is she?" Pietro asked with genuine concern.  
  
"She's vorried sick," Kurt said sadly, "But ve all are."  
  
"It took us awhile to calm her down with the help of Jean and Micheal and then it took us a lot longer to get her to go to sleep," Kitty explained.  
  
"Can I go in and see her?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yes but if she's asleep, don't wake her up," Kitty replied.  
  
Pietro nodded and went in shutting the door behind him.  
  
Kurt didn't move away, "Come on Kurt. Don't worry about her. He loves her."  
  
"I know," Kurt replied and he let himself be pulled away.  
  
Once Pietro got into the room he saw that Rogue was indeed asleep. So he decided just to sit by her side for a couple of minutes.  
  
"I tried my best Rogue. I tried to get him to wake up for you. I'm sorry it didn't work," Pietro whispered.  
  
"I wish you could have picked me," he thought, changing subjects, "But now I know that you love him more even though you don't want to say it. I guess there is nothing left for me to do but accept it and move on," he thought painfully.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
He walked over to the door, opened it, but before stepping out he said, "I will always love you."  
  
Then he left.

* * *

Ok two more chapters to go. I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! And please review again!  
  
Thanks!

Go Flames Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	47. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Hi guys. So it's been a year and a day since I started this story and guess what this is the last chapter! All that's left is the epilogue. And hopefully I can start the sequel going too. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!  
  
**Chapter 45:**  
  
Everyone went to bed that night wondering if Scott was going to be all right. No one had a clue what to do about him or how to help him. They just felt helpless.  
  
The Professor concluded that Scott was in a self-induced coma and only he could bring him self out of it. Nobody knew when or if that would even happen.  
  
Imagine everyone's surprise when the next morning Scott was fully conscious and wide-awake.  
  
Mr. McCoy had gone into his room to check on Scott's vitals, and expected to find a sleeping Scott; instead he got a fully alert Scott and a "Good Morning, Mr. McCoy."  
  
Mr. McCoy quickly left the room, without a word, to seek out the Professor, forgetting in his rush that the Professor was only a thought away.  
  
The Professor intercepted Mr. McCoy and they both went back to check on Scott.  
  
"Well it seems that you've made a full recovery," Professor Xavier stated to Scott.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry that I worried you all," he told him, "May I see Rogue now?"  
  
"Yes, you may. You gave her and everyone here quite the scare," Professor X said, "I'll let everyone know you're all right. I expect they will all want to see you."  
  
"Thanks Professor," Scott replied.  
  
A couple of minutes later an ecstatic Rogue stood in the doorway of Scott's room, just staring at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to come in here and give me a hug?" Scott asked her, opening him arms wide.  
  
Rogue rushed to his side, but instead of hugging him she punched him on his upper arm.  
  
"Ouch, not quite the welcome I was expecting," Scott winced, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Ya jackass, what were ya trying ta do, scare meh ta death?" Rogue said angrily.  
  
"No not exactly," he replied quietly.  
  
"Ah thought ya were going ta leave meh. Ya know how that feels," Rogue continued.  
  
"Look Rogue, I don't know exactly what happened. I guess when I saw you with Pietro I thought you chose him and that thought practically killed me," Scott explained.  
  
"Ya should never jump ta conclusions, idiot," she replied still mad, "Couldn't ya hear meh when ah was talking ta ya while ya were in tha coma?"  
  
"Yes," he said, staring down at his bed sheets.  
  
"Then why didn't ya wake up?" she asked, almost desperately.  
  
"I thought you were just saying those things to get me to come back," he explained, "It wasn't until Pietro talked to me that I realized I was being selfish and that you truly meant what you said."  
  
"Pietro?" Rogue asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah he was in here, basically telling me what a moron I was being. He was right," Scott said, "So I came back to you. That is if you still want me."  
  
Rogue impulsively reached out and hugged him so tight she was practically cutting off his air supply.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," Scott choked out.  
  
Rogue released him, "Of course that means ah yes. Ah was going ta tell ya right after ah was done telling Pietro. But those freaks kind of interrupted us," she paused, "Ah love ya so much. Ah want ta be wit' ya and only ya. And if ya ever scare meh lahke this again ah will personally send ya inta ah coma."  
  
He laughed. "Ok, ok, I understand. I'm so sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me?" he asked, looking like a sad puppy dog, "You know I love you."  
  
"Ah guess ah can think of ah couple of ways ya can make it up ta meh," Rogue suggested, her eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief.  
  
She leaned in towards him. "Such as?" Scott whispered.  
  
Just as she was about to kiss him they heard a loud commotion in the hall interrupting them.  
  
"Maybe ah'll tell ya later. If you're good," she said and Scott groaned, "Right now ah think ya've got some very anxious visitors waiting ta see ya."  
  
Then she opened the door and every student in the institute flowed into the room, including Todd, Fred, and Wanda, excluding Pietro.  
  
Rogue was pushed outside the crowded room from all the people eager to make sure their fearless leader was all right.  
  
"So is he ok?" Pietro asked Rogue, who had been standing out there.  
  
Rogue looked surprised to see him but still replied, "Yeah, he's one hundred percent back ta normal."  
  
"Good," Pietro solemnly said, and started to walk away.  
  
"Thanks," she quickly blurted out before he was gone.  
  
"For what?" he turned around and asked.  
  
"For what ya said ta Scott," she told him.  
  
"Oh. No problem. It was the truth, he _was_ being an ass," he said a grin overcoming his face before he sped out of the hall.  
  
Rogue sighed, smiled and thought, "Same old Pietro."  
  
Then she decided to attempt the masses and made her way to Scott's bedside. Upon seeing her face Scott brightened up and reached for her hand. She smiled down at him.  
  
"So how are you feeling now?" Jamie asked eagerly.  
  
"I feel like I died and went to heaven," Scott replied still staring and smiling dreamily at Rogue.

* * *

Well that's it. The end, for now. I'll try to post the epilogue really soon. And then get going on that sequel, which I already have 4 chapters written up.  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
TheSouthernBelle: Nope Scott didn't die. I wouldn't kill off one of my favorite characters. Anyways I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one too!  
  
CatGrl: Thanks! I see you write Batman Beyond stories. I've only watched a couple episodes of that show so I wouldn't be able to read it. But you should definitely write an X-men Evolution one and I will definitely read it. Again thanks for the review!  
  
Katana Midori: Well here's one of the two. If you beg a little more and of course review I will put up the next chapter really, really soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ruby: Really? I didn't know that. Too bad this is X-men Evolution, not the comic books and I don't have to follow what the comics are doing. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rogue Taiji-ya: Thanks; I'm glad you liked that chapter. I had that same problem with my dad. He cut the cable because we got American satellite instead. And for a whole year we (my family) whined about it. But it didn't work. I hope you're strike will work. But a plus for me was that with American satellite we now get Cartoon network and I can watch Inuyasha. But now I miss all my other shows. Anyways I hope everything works out because Inuyasha is too good to miss right now.  
  
Rogue14: I hope this one doesn't make anyone cry. I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
RogueSummersLover: I know it's almost done. I can't believe it either. But there's always the sequel. Thanks for the great review!  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks! I really tried to make Pietro seem like a good guy and not make him too bad.  
  
Well thanks for reading!!  
  
I'll try to get the epilogue out as soon as possible. Maybe even by tomorrow, if I don't go to the movies (I'm going to see the new Harry Potter movie. Hope its good!)  
  
Anyways please review and tell me what you all think!! 


	48. Epilogue

**A/N:** Here's the very last chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Epilogue**:  
  
_Approximately 1 year later..._  
  
"I'd like you all to join me in congratulating this years graduating class," Principal Kelly announced after a long speech, that had included the usual put downs to mutants, "Class of 2005."  
  
The whole audience stood up and started cheering as the graduates that included Pietro, Rogue and Kurt, made their way down to their friends and family.  
  
Rogue flew off the stage in the direction of one person.  
  
"Scott!" she called out to him as she ran. He ran to her, meeting her halfway.  
  
He grabbed her in a big hug and twirled her around off the ground.  
  
"Ah thought this day would never come," she said breathlessly, after he put her back on the ground.  
  
"That's exactly how I felt too," Scott commented.  
  
"Ah'm done wit' school. Ah almost can't believe it," she said happily.  
  
"Congratulations! I knew you'd make it," Scott smiled at her.  
  
"Ah'm so glad ya're here wit' meh," Rogue said to him, "Ah don't think ah could have survived this year if ya weren't mine."  
  
"Oh so now you own me do you?" Scott asked, jokingly.  
  
"Ya bet ah do," Rogue replied, kissing him fully on the lips as if to make her claim.  
  
"And ah'm all yours," she replied when they released.  
  
"I know," Scott stated, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God, Rogue you have to see this," Kitty yelled, running up to the two. She held out her hand to the couple.  
  
"Is that what ah think it is?" Rogue asked disbelievingly.  
  
"You got it," Kitty squealed in delight, "Kurt asked me to marry him! I said yes, of course!"  
  
Rogue was still in shock but Scott managed to get his senses back, "Congratulations Kitty! I guess this really is a day for celebrations."  
  
Rogue finally processed what Kitty had revealed and said, "Ah always thought of ya as ah little sister. Now ya actually will be."  
  
Kitty's eyes teared up at the sentiment and Rogue's eyes were doing the same. Kitty hugged Rogue tightly, "Thanks Rogue. You're the best sister anyone could ever have."  
  
Scott noticing the waterworks interfered, "Where is that fiancé of yours? I can't believe he never told me about this."  
  
"He's over there talking to Pietro and Amara," Kitty said wiping her eyes.  
  
They all walked towards the three.  
  
"I guess Kitty told you guys. I told her to vait so I could be there too, but she vas too excited," Kurt said, looking excited as well.  
  
"Kurt ah'm so happy for ya," Rogue said, hugging him instantly.  
  
"Thanks Rogue," Kurt said beaming.  
  
"Yeah me too," Scott said, hugging him as well.  
  
"So when's the lucky day?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Ve decided to vait until Kitty graduates and then set a date," Kurt replied.  
  
"A whole year!" Amara pouted, "But I was already planning on going dress shopping. Now we have to wait."  
  
"Amara when did you ever need a reason to shop. You drag me to the mall almost every day," Pietro playfully teased.  
  
Since Rogue had chosen Scott, Pietro had done his best to move on. Now Pietro and Amara were the best of friends; they were practically inseparable. She had helped him get over Rogue and had kept him busy, talking him into a mall trip every now and then.  
  
Rogue watched the two; they were so easy going with each other. It was hard to believe that a year a go he was running away from her.  
  
"Let's take pictures of our graduates!" Kitty exclaimed, "Where's the cameras?"  
  
"Oops I must of left them in the car," Scott said, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Vait up Scott I'll go vith you," Kurt said running after him.  
  
"The girls and I got presents for all three of you. We'll go grab them," Kitty said excitedly, "Come on Amara." And they headed towards Kitty's car, leaving Pietro and Rogue alone.  
  
"So..." Rogue said to Pietro.  
  
"So," Pietro replied.  
  
"Umm... Ya and Amara sure make ah cute couple," Rogue teased.  
  
"Amara? We're just friends. I mean, I think of her as my little sister," Pietro stuttered.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure ya do," Rogue continued.  
  
"Friends, that's all!" Pietro said adamantly.  
  
Rogue laughed at him, "Speaking of sisters, ah haven't seen Wanda, did she come?"  
  
"Yeah. She's probably around here somewhere with Evan," Pietro said, annoyed, "Now those two are inseparable."  
  
"Aww, ah think they're so cute together, "Rogue commented.  
  
"Whatever," Pietro replied disgustedly.  
  
"Look they're back wit' the presents," Rogue said, while laughing at Pietro.  
  
"So where's my present?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Oh we forgot to get you one Pietro, I'm sorry," Amara teased.  
  
"Not funny. I want my present," he said greedily, "Or I'll tickle you until tomorrow."  
  
He grinned evilly, which got Amara running away, already laughing.  
  
!!!  
  
After taking pictures of the group, all the X-men headed back to the institute to have lunch together. And then everyone was allowed to do what he or she wanted for the day.  
  
Kitty and Kurt decided to celebrate Kurt's graduation and their engagement alone together.  
  
Michael and Jean had gone out to dinner and were headed to a club.  
  
Rahne, Toad, Tabitha and Fred all went to a movie together.  
  
Jubilee and Bobby were watching TV together on the couch in the rec room. Jamie sat there too, watching as well and trying his hardest to forget that they were there too.  
  
Sam and Roberto were in their rooms listening to music. And Ray was at some friend's house.  
  
Wanda and Evan were in Evan's room hanging out together and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Pietro and Amara were talking in Pietro's room.  
  
As all this went on Scott and Rogue were in Rogue's room lying on her bed in each other's arms. Just enjoying the presence of the other.  
  
"I have a present for you," Scott said breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
"But ya already gave meh one," Rogue said, fingering the necklace around her neck.  
  
"That was a graduation present. This is something else," he said, pulling a little box out of his pocket.  
  
He got off the bed and she sat up staring at him, a little shocked at what he was doing.  
  
He knelt down on the floor on one knee and cleared his throat, "Rogue I feel like I've loved you forever. You're the best thing in my life. And I would be honored if you would let me love you for all eternity. Rogue, will you marry me?"  
  
Through his speech tears began to run down her face. Before she said anything she threw her arms around him nearly knocking him flat on the floor.  
  
"Ah love ya so much Scott," she said into his shoulder. Then she pulled back and continued, "Of course ah'll marry ya!"  
  
Scott couldn't contain his excitement, he passionately kissed her and when they came up for air, he took the ring out of the little box and slipped it on her third finger on her left hand.  
  
Sealing the deal.  
  
!!!!  
  
Well that's it. It was a little mushy but what can I say I like happy endings.  
  
There will be a sequel that takes place after the engagements. And I'm also thinking of writing a story that takes place in the year that passed. But we'll see.  
  
Anyways I hope you guys had fun reading. I sure had fun writing it.  
  
**Reviews**:  
  
RogueSummersLover: Thanks for reviewing. The sequel will be up soon.  
  
Rogue Taiji-ya: Well that's a good thing. I would hate to have to miss any episodes of Inuyasha. It's getting too good. I can't wait for tomorrows episode. I hope you liked this story.  
  
Katana Midori: Well I hope the epilogue was worth your chibi anime tears. I did go see Harry Potter. It was great. The second movie is still my favorite though. So that's why I didn't get this up fast enough. And then I've had some exams. But the first chapter of the sequel should be up by next week.  
  
TheSouthernBelle: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much.  
  
DemonRogue13: Well thanks for sticking with it. I know if I found a story with a pairing I didn't like I wouldn't stick with it. So thanks for reading. I know Scogues aren't common but it's my favorite pairing in X-men Evolution.  
  
Rogue14: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ruby: Cheese is a good thing. And I thank you for reading it even if you don't seem to like it much.  
  
And Thanks to my regular readers NctrnlBst, KristiFan and CATgrl who may be too busy to read it right now  
  
And thanks to anyone else that may be reading but didn't review.  
  
Wow I feel like I just won an award and am doing my acceptance speech. LOL.  
  
Anyways the sequel will be focusing on Lance/Wanda/Evan and Pietro and Amara and a little Jean, Micheal, Rahne, Toad. So I hope you'll all read it. 


End file.
